Un deseo no deseado
by Ann.SxS
Summary: Quien pensaría que un deseo se podría hacer realidad/ —¡ Desearía nunca haberte conocido! / Pero no quería que se realizara de esta manera/ —¿Quien eres tu? —¿No recuerdas al Teme?/ — ¡Por tu culpa perdí mis recuerdos Sasuke!/ "La solución esta en su corazón" /—Sakura, enserio me arrepiento.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chicos :D _**

**_Se que me desaparecí un rato, pero ya les traigo el primer capitulo de un deseo no deseado._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Era una misión tranquila, llevar unos documentos al señor feudal de una aldea lejana, llevaban cuatro días fuera de su aldea.

Y por fin regresaban. Después de una misión sin interrupciones y sin ataques sorpresa pudieron regresar.

Solo que en el camino, se encontraron con algunos inconvenientes que "pacíficamente" pudieron resolver. Dando como resultado.

Un Naruto Uzumaki que en esos momentos se encontraba molesto y muy callado para ser él.

Un Kakashi Hatake sin su preciado libro en manos.

Una Sakura Haruno contando hasta mil para recuperar su tranquilidad, cosa que no era nada fácil.

Y un Uchiha Sasuke tan callado y arrogante como siempre.

.

— ¿Qué paso Sakura? ¿No es cierto? — el Uchiha se encontraba delante de la chica, por lo que bloquea su paso.

—Déjame en paz Sasuke — le dice Sakura tranquilamente _"Cuenta hasta diez" _—yo no arruine la misión, todo ha salido tal como esperábamos…

—No es cierto, según mis cálculos deberíamos de estar en la aldea hace tres horas — informa mirándola — y por tu culpa perdimos tiempo.

— ¡Sasuke necesitaba plantas medicinales! — le gritaba exasperada la chica — Es por eso que tarde, aparte no entiendo tu manía de estarme molestando con eso.

.

En realidad no lo entendía, desde que el chico regreso, hace unos 2 años aproximadamente, había agarrado el hobbie de molestarla en algunas ocasiones, solo que en estas últimas semanas las peleas iban enserio.

—No te molesto Sakura, solo te digo la verdad.

—Entonces métete en tus asuntos, no quieres que te recuerde aquella misión ¿Verdad? —amenaza la chica sonriendo maliciosamente al ver que el pelinegro traga saliva nervioso.

—N-No lo harías — dice mientras voltea a los lados, solo Sakura sabía de aquella misión.

— ¿Quieres probar?

Resulta que la primera misión que le indicaron a Sasuke cuando regreso fue con Sakura. Nada difícil, era simplemente cuidar unos días al hijo enfermo de un aldeano. Pero con lo que no contaban era que para pasar a la aldea había que saltar un rio, donde el agua estaba helada.

Para Sakura no fue difícil, solo uso chakra en los pies y pudo pasar. En cambio el Uchiha, orgulloso y diciendo que no necesitaría usar chakra, se dispuso a saltar el rio calculando en la distancia.

Fallando en el intento y en el cálculo correcto.

Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba una Sakura carcajeándose en el suelo y un Uchiha con el frio calando sus huesos.

.

—No puedo creer que un Uchiha no pueda calcular bien— dice la chica sonriendo un poco— aun no lo supero.

—Hmp molesta — nunca le había agradado que se burlaran de él y esa no era la excepción.

— ¡No soy molesta, orgulloso, arrogante!

—Si lo eres

—Claro que no.

— ¡Eres molesta, fastidiosa, chillona y mucho más! — el Uchiha se estaba cabreando.

— ¿Qué más soy según tú?

—Eres débil, demasiado débil diría yo — le contesta Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado al mirar a una Sakura asombrada— claro que lo eres— añade— ¡cuántas veces te tuvimos que salvar?

—Yo no soy débil — susurraba quedamente.

—Claro que sí.

— ¡No lo soy, tu eres un…traidor! — le gritaba la chica muy enojada.

—No te metas con eso, sabes perfectamente porque me fui…— decía el chico con un aura obscura a su alrededor. Esos temas eran una tabú para él.

—Cállense ya… ¡Parecen recién casados! — interrumpió su pelea un Naruto furioso — Sakura-chan no es débil teme y el Teme regreso, eso es lo que cuenta Sakura-chan.

—Hmp idiota.

—Teme cállate ¡ya me hartaron!

—Está bien Naruto — dijo Sakura mirándolo sonriente.

Y así siguieron su camino tranquilamente.

* * *

Bueno tal vez no tanto.

— ¡Te odio Uchiha!

— ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra! ¡Así no tendré que verte si tanto me odias!

Naruto y Kakashi solo se limitaban a ignorarlos, no entendían como podían pelearse tanto. Hace tan poco se llevaban tan bien ¿Qué les paso?

—Eres un maldito — decía Sakura enojada y dolida. Lo que le había dicho de alguna manera le había dolido.

—Y tu una molestia… ¡Desearía no haberte conocido nunca! — le grito el Uchiha sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz.

—Lo que es verdad, me arrepiento enserio de haberte conocido. Me hubiera encantado que otra persona hubiera ocupado tu lugar. Eres desesperante, fastidiosa, una gran molestia — nota que la chica contiene las ganas de llorar pero no se detiene —¡ todo hubiera sido mejor si tú no hubieras estado aquí!

— ¿Enserio piensas eso?

—Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que realmente pienso.

Eso rompió el corazón de la pelirosada en mil añicos ¿Enserio pensaba eso de ella?

—Está bien — le sonríe — gracias Sasuke, me alegra saber lo que piensas de mí. Una cosa más — le da la espalda— Yo también me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

Y sin más comienza a correr hacia la aldea, ante la mirada atónita de los hombres de equipo.

— ¡Teme! — el rubio golpea furioso al Uchiha —Te pasaste ¡no te le vuelvas a acercar nunca!

—No quiero acercarme a ella, me harías un favor si lo prohibieras.

.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a su aldea natal.

Sin pensar que su deseo tal vez los podría dañar.

…

¿Por qué hace esto? Es la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de la pelirosada.

En esos momentos se encontraba corriendo hacia la aldea, no quería que nadie la viera, no quería que nadie le hablara.

Solo quería desaparecer.

— ¿Tan patética soy?

Se preguntaba, nunca se había sentido tan mal. Las palabras que Sasuke le brindo si la habían dañado.

—Es que después de todo lo sigo amando.

Justo en ese momento diviso la entrada de la aldea, por fin veía su hogar.

—Cambiare Uchiha, ya no será por ti…ahora será por mí.

Dijo con decisión antes de entrar a su aldea.

Sin saber que probablemente su decisión se podría cumplir.

.

Pero no de la manera en la que ella quería.

* * *

_**Fin del primer capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste la historia :D**_

_**Reviews ¿?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola chicos :D ... nuevo capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Una hora más tarde el resto del equipo 7 entraba a la aldea, buscando por todos lados a Sakura.

Se había visto tan dolida y triste en aquellos momentos, que no sabían que podía llegar a hacer.

—Solo espero que este bien— susurraba un Kakashi preocupado, su alumna la estaba pasando mal y todo por culpa del Uchiha cabeza hueca.

—Ya verás que si Kakashi-sensei ¿Sabe porque? — al mirar la interrogativa de su sensei prosigue — porque ella es fuerte y no se dejara vencer por un idiota que está al lado mío— terminaba mirando de reojo a un pelinegro que se encontraba tranquilo.

— ¿Ella fuerte? — pregunto el Uchiha burlón —¿Hablamos de la misma Sakura?

—Ella es fuerte Teme y tu pronto lo sabrás, como a ti no te ha metido una de sus golpizas cuando está enojada — se estremece al recordarlo.

—Hmp claro primero me vences tu antes que ella…

— ¡Teme si serás…!

—Chicos, llegamos— interrumpe Kakashi en buen momento, al parecer aquellos dos ya se andaban matando.

Habían llegado a la torre de la Hokage.

Tenían que reportar su misión.

**…**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Cómo que ya la reportaron? — preguntaron los tres hombres que se encontraban el en despacho.

—Sí, Sakura vino y me reporto la misión.

_"¿Habrá dicho nuestras peleas?"_ se preguntaba un Uchiha curioso.

— ¿Y qué dijo? — pregunto el rubio del equipo.

—Dijo que trabajaron muy bien todos. Felicidades por su éxito en la misión.

—Sakura ella ¿se veía bien? — preguntaba el sensei del equipo.

—Se veía extraña, como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella…pero no sé qué es— término la rubia pensativa ¿Qué le sucedía a su alumna?

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos.

Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso, si Tsunade se enterara de lo que Sasuke le dijo a su pequeña.

_"Seguro nos dejara sin descendencia a los tres"_ traga saliva el rubio al salir del despacho, bajo una atenta mirada.

_"Teme en que lio nos metiste"_

Porque estaba seguro de algo.

Si Tsunade se llegaba a enterar, a los tres les iba a ir muy mal.

Todo por no saber cuidar de la chica.

**…**

**.**

**.**

Sakura por fin se encontraba en su casa, después de tranquilizarse un poco e ir al despacho de la Hokage con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo. Por fin pudo llegar.

Estaba tan cansada la chica, la misión que de cierta manera era sencilla la canso un poco. Pero lo que si la canso mucho fueron las peleas que tenía con Sasuke.

—Y más la de hoy ¿Qué le paso?

Se preguntaba la chica con mucho coraje acumulado, el no debió de haberle hablado así. Jamás debió de haberle dicho eso.

—Si me quería decir eso me lo hubiera dicho de frente, no frente al equipo — se decía la chica más furiosa aun ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a decirle eso?

Pero bueno, ahora lo importante era lidiar con su autoestima que - gracias a cierto Uchiha-se encontraba por los suelos.

—Eres un idiota Sasuke, eres un completo idiota.

Claro que lo era, siempre lo había sido. Siempre había sido un chico al que no le importaban los demás, solo su tan ansiada venganza.

—Una venganza que no sirvió de nada.

Si sirvió para algo, para alejarlo completamente de las personas que lo querían _"para alejarlo de mí"._

Pero claro ella no se daba cuenta de nada ¿Por qué? Simple, porque ella estaba enamorada.

—Estoy enamorada, todavía lo amo _"Aunque ya estaré en proceso de olvidarlo"_

**_._**

Tenía que olvidarlo, eso era más que obvio.

Tenía que sacarlo de lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Ya no lo perseguiré, si quieres un cambio Uchiha…tendrás un cambio.

Tenía que resignarse.

Porque, gracias a lo que Sasuke le había dicho en esa misión.

Ella comprendió por fin algo que siempre había temido…

_Que jamás podría llegar a su corazón._

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

La noche llego y con ella muchos pensamientos y recuerdos que; para la desgracia de una chica de ojos jade, en la mayoría de ellos, se encontraba cierto chico.

Quitándole el sueño una y otra vez.

**…**

**.**

**.**

Mientras cierta persona intentaba dormir, un Uchiha se encontraba pensando seriamente en lo sucedido el día de hoy.

—Enserio no me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso.

Estaba convencido: lo mejor hubiera sido si jamás la hubiera conocido.

**…**

**.**

Así la noche paso volando y la mañana llego, señalando que cierto equipo debía ir a entrenar.

— ¡Rayos son las 8! ¡Debía estar allí hace media hora! — exclamaba un rubio aterrado.

Si hubiera sido eso hace algunos años no le hubiera importado.

Solo que últimamente Kakashi llegaba temprano al entrenamiento, y al que llegaba tarde lo dejaba sin almorzar en modo de castigo.

—No quiero que vuelva a pasar— dice el rubio antes de ir a toda velocidad al campo de entrenamiento.

— ¡Que! ¿Es enserio? — en cuanto llego se dio cuenta de una cosa: ningún integrante del equipo había llegado—Tanto por nada dattebayo.

…

Media hora después el equipo llego, cosa que un cabreado Naruto inmediatamente reclamo.

— ¡Kakasi-sensei! ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué diablos llegan hasta ahorita? —El rubio estaba que echaba chispas.

—Naruto dijimos que por llegar de misión, vendríamos a las 8:30—le explico Sakura.

—Eres un Dobe

— ¡TEME!

— ¡Do…!

— ¡Ya cállense! — gritaba la chica del grupo con un aura maligna. — ¡Naruto haz el favor de cerrar el pico esta vez!

_"Hmp, a mí no me dirá nada… sigue siendo la misma debilucha"_ pensó con suficiencia el Uchiha.

— ¡Y tu Idiota! — se dirigía a un Sasuke atónito— ¡Compórtate de una vez como lo que eres: un Uchiha! —le gritaba asombrando y asustando un poco a Sasuke.

—Hmp, molesta _"Como te atreves"_ — nunca nadie le había hablado así.

.

Dañando más el ego del chico, Sakura se limitó a ignorarlo y a comenzar a entrenar.

_"Al parecer todo va mejor, ya no defiendo a Sasuke"_ pensaba la chica mientras apuntaba aun árbol con un kunai.

—Genial, justo en el blanco.

**…**

Mirando aun atónito como la chica, después de ignorarlo, se iba a entrenar, apartada de ellos, escucho unas "pequeñas" risas marca Naruto-baka, que se escucharían seguramente por toda la aldea.

Si, aquel anormal se estaba burlando de el.

—Viste como te ignoro— toma aire— fue tan… ¡gracioso! — termina el Uzumaki en el suelo a carcajada limpia.

El Uchiha, con el Sharingan activado miro a si sensei ¡También el reía! ¡Todos se burlaban de el!

—Hmp, idiotas.

—Lo siento Sasuke, es que ya era hora que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar— comento su sensei sonriendo bajo su máscara—pero bueno ya es hora de entrenar.

Anuncio Kakashi para así comenzar a entrenar.

**…**

**.**

**.**

En la lejanía de la aldea, se encontraba cierta persona que sin quererlo cambiaría la vida de Sasuke y de Sakura para siempre.

—Pobre niña, note como lo mirabas cuando te dijo eso…

Quería ayudarlos, pero no sabía cómo. Lástima que no estaba cerca de ellos, si fuera así, ya los hubiera ayudado.

—Si puedo —dijo pensando— espero que funcione solamente.

Nunca había utilizado sus "habilidades" a tan lejana distancia. Había ayudado a más personas, pero jamás así.

—Sé que ambos sienten algo que no quieren admitir.

Se concentró todo lo que pudo y haciendo ademanes comenzó a hablar:

**_Todo será tal y como debió ser. Cada quien arreglara sus errores, dándose cuenta en el camino lo que contiene su corazón…su marchito corazón._**

Con esas palabras y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, supo que si los había ayudado.

—Así estarán juntos dentro de poco. Se darán cuenta de lo que sienten.

Nada podía salirse de las manos.

**.**

Pero al parecer si se equivocó.

.

Si se equivocó.

**…**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba atacando al árbol que se encontraba frente a ella, se notaba cansada, pero no podía ni quería parar.

Debía ser fuerte.

Tenía que serlo.

Otro golpe al árbol, ya había dejado los kunais desde hace rato y ahora solo se dedicaba a golpear.

Miro cansada hacia donde se encontraba su equipo, al parecer ellos iban bien.

—Me siento más cansada ¿Qué me pasa?

Era extraño, se sentía con mucha pesadez y eso no era producto del entrenamiento.

_"Nunca me he sentido así"_ pensó preocupada.

—Una vez más y terminare.

Ya faltaba poco solo subiría al árbol con chakra en la planta de los pies, era fácil, lo había hecho de gennin.

En cuanto subió al árbol la vista le comenzó a fallar, pero la chica orgullosa ignoro la clara señal que parara.

Necesitaba subir.

—Ya casi…

Justo en ese momento le llego un mareo y una pesadez aún más grande que la anterior. Ocasionando que cayera del árbol.

Directo al suelo.

La chica solo atino a cerrar los ojos para no sentir tanto el golpe. Sabía que dolería.

Pero no sintió nada.

Solo unos brazos rodeándola y al abrir los ojos, con más dificultad que nunca, diviso los ojos más obscuros que le roban mil suspiros.

—Sasuke-kun…

**.**

Susurro antes de caer…en una inconciencia total.

**.**

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_._

_._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capi... ya comienzan los problemas y las culpas xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no creí que les gustaría tanto el fic :)**

**Bueno, bueno ahora si:**

**Reviews ¿?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola chicos :D ... nuevo capitulo. es cortito lo se :(_**

**_Hasta que me aparezco ...Lamento la demora la verdad! D:_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pov´s Sasuke.

Después de aquellas palabras que me brindo mi desagradable compañera de equipo no pensé en nada más. Me quede atónito, en shock, no pensé en nada mas solamente en como ella me ignoro y me contesto.

¡Esa idiota!- pienso con desagrado, esa chica si me saca de quicio.

¿Cómo se atreve a contestarme así? ¿Quién se cree que es? Nadie le da el derecho, noto como Naruto se ríe de mí, eso es lo que hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

.

.

— ¡Teme! ¡Te la aplico! — me dice aquel rubio idiota con una sonrisa zorruna (Sonrisa que en poco tiempo le quitare) —Me encanto como te contesto ¡Te ignoro!

Yo volteo con mi sensei, a ver si se pone a hacer algo de una buena vez, o que lo calle por lo menos, cosa que no hace ¡Se ríe también de mí! Aquel tipo peligris que por desgracia se hace llamar mi sensei se ríe de mí, esta vida no pudo ser mejor. Tengo el equipo más patético.

Un rubio idiota, una chica molesta y un sensei con libros de dudoso contenido.

Definitivamente mi vida no pudo ser mejor.

—Naruto, Sasuke hay que ir a entrenar— dice Kakashi serio de repente, ya era hora.

Y tal como nos dijo Kakashi, nos pusimos a entrenar cada uno por su lado…

…

…

Han pasado horas y todavía seguimos entrenando, volteo a ver el árbol que he estado atacando durante horas y noto que está a punto de caer.

Debo de admitir que ya me estoy cansando un poco, pero debo seguir entrenando, no quiero ser el primero en parar. No quiero mostrarme cansado, no quiero mostrarme débil ante ellos.

— ¿Cómo estarán los demás?

Miro a mí alrededor y noto a mi equipo, ellos aún siguen entrenando al igual que yo, aunque claro cada uno en diferente sitio.

Veo al Dobe que se encuentra lejos de mí, esta con un Rasengan en la mano dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a un clon que el mismo hizo. Quien sabe que hará aquel idiota.

Miro a Kakashi que se encuentra sentado en una roca, él es el único que no entrena ya que es el "sensei" según él. Esta nuevamente con esos libros que cuida con su vida. No sé qué les vera, después de todo han de tener puras tonterías.

Dirijo mi mirada a mi compañera, la molestia, a Sakura que es la que está más cercana a mí. No sé porque me puse junto a ella, después de todo yo no quería ni verla. Bueno esas son cosas sin importancia que hay que ignorar.

Volviendo al tema, sigo mirándola y noto que se dirige al árbol que se encuentra frente a ella, y comienza a caminar en su superficie. Así que esta perfeccionando su chakra, no tiene porque. Ella es la mejor en eso, debo admitirlo, es la única del equipo que controla el chakra a la perfección.

Ella se ve tan calmada mientras va caminando lentamente por el árbol- cosa que yo jamás logre, debo admitir que me ponía un poco nervioso cada vez que caminaba como ella lo hacía- pero que rayos hago, porque estoy poniéndole atención.

Se supone que no me importaba nada ¿Ahora me retracto o qué?

Aunque en mis pensamientos me sigo regañando por ponerle atención, no le quito la vista de encima. Por lo que me doy cuenta que ella para y se tambalea.

¿Qué tiene, estará bien? No puedo evitar preguntarme.

.

Ignorando completamente esa pregunta me dirijo a ella lo más rápido que puedo al notar que va a caer.

La miro caer.

Se hará daño.

Y siento que no llegare para ayudarla. Que no la atrapare.

—Sasuke-kun— escucho como me dice al tenerla en mis brazos, si la alcance, ella estará a salvo, seguramente está cansada. Me intentaba convencer.

Veo como ella cae en la inconsciencia y como, los siguientes minutos Naruto me la quita de los brazos y la lleva corriendo al hospital.

Fon Pov´s Sasuke.

…

* * *

POv´s Sakura

.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Abro los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarme poco a poco a la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas ¿Esperen cortinas? Miro a mi alrededor y noto que estoy en un hospital.

¿Qué me paso?

—Sakura- chan ¿Estas bien? — un rubio me pregunta, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Noto que está preocupado por mí.

—Estoy bien Naruto— le digo sonriendo un poco, al mirar a mi alrededor noto que todos mis amigos están allí, acompañándome.

Cada uno de ellos me miran con una sonrisa, les alegra que yo esté bien. Miro a Ino, a Hinata, a Kiba, a Neji. Todos están allí, mis amigos están allí.

—Me alegro que estés bien Sakura — me dice Neji acercándose a mí. En ese momento me da una pequeña cajita— es de parte de mi equipo— me dice sonriendo.

Abro la cajita y noto un pequeño colgante que está allí, con una inscripción que decía: "Esperemos que estés bien" —Gracias— le digo de todo corazón.

Después de eso, nos pusimos a platicar, bueno mejor dicho, ellos me ponían al tanto de todo. Mientras los escuchaba hablar, me atajo un poco la curiosidad ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba en un rincón mirándome? ¿Conocía a aquel chico peliazabache? Intentaba recordar si lo había visto, pero todo fue en vano, no lo recordaba. No sabía quién era.

Así que para quitarme mi curiosidad, decidí preguntarles quien era. Si no lo conocía ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

—Disculpa— me dirijo a él, al instante todos se callan y el solo me mira un poco asombrado ¿Tan extraño es que le hable?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quién eres tú? — en cuanto hice esa pregunta todos me miraron asombrados, inclusive el ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

—Sakura-chan ¿No recuerdas al teme? — me pregunta Naruto ¿Lo tenía que conocer? ¿Se llamaba teme acaso? Mi cabeza era un lio ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

—No, Naruto ¿Quién es él? — algo estaba mal en esto. Miro al chico de ojos negros curiosa, el me mira también y se va de repente, sin hablarme. Enojado.

—Él es Sasuke, nuestro compañero de equipo Sakura-chan— me dice asombrado.

¿Así que se llama Sasuke?

Porque no lo recordaba, no tenía la menor idea del porqué, pero esperen…

¿Compañero de equipo? ¿Yo tenía un equipo?

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento la demora enserio D:... es que he andado muy apretada en cuanto a la universidad.

La verdad no se cuando actualizare, comenzare examenes y no se muy bien, intentare actualizar esta semana. :D

Reviews ¿?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Lamento haberlos dejado tan abandonados por una semana! D: tuve exámenes y fueron de lo peor D: Trabajo, tarea, estudio demasiado para mi! D:_**

**_Pero bueno en fin ya estoy aquí y les traigo este capitulo, espero que les guste mucho :D_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Pov´s Sakura

Me miraban como si acabara de cometer un crimen ¿Era tan malo que no lo recordara? ¿Enserio yo lo conocía? Porque por más que intentara recordarlo no podía y eso, me frustraba en demasía.

Solo yo tenía una cosa en mente en este momento ¿Por qué no recuerdo tener un equipo? No entendía porque me pasaba eso, yo tenía un equipo, posiblemente desde hace tiempo y no lo recordaba y eso me asustaba.

—Naruto— comienzo a decirle, tengo que aclarar de una vez todo esto — ¿Yo tengo un equipo? — en cuanto le pregunte vi como su tez cambio, ahora estaba completamente pálido. Clara señal que algo lo asustaba.

Miro a mi alrededor y todos nuevamente me miran entre asombrados y asustados. Quiero saber que pasa, no entiendo nada de lo que me sucede ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así? Noto como Kakashi me toma del hombro y me abraza, sabe que estoy asustada y lo noto triste y preocupado al verme así. Después de todo él siempre ha sido como un padre para mí.

— ¿Ustedes son de mi equipo verdad? — le pregunto a Naruto y a Kakashi, que solo asienten con la cabeza.

— ¿Recordaste Sakura chan?

—No, es como si lo supiera. Como si supiera que hice algo pero no lo recuerdo, no tengo las imágenes en mi mente, no sé cómo pasaron las cosas ¿Entienden? — los miro un poco pensativa.

—Naruto-kun nosotros los dejaremos solos, tienen muchas cosas que hablar— escucho a Hinata y reparo en su presencia, me había olvidado completamente que estaban ellos allí, así que solamente los veo irse.

— ¿No recuerdas los hechos, solo que hiciste algo? — me pregunta Kakashi—¿Sabes que eres jounin?

—Sí, eso sí lo sé, solo que no recuerdo ni mi examen, ni como me prepare, no recuerdo nada de eso.

— ¿Recuerdas tu examen chunnin?

—Si— le contesto y las imágenes de aquel día vienen a mi mente — lo recuerdo perfectamente— le digo aún más confundida que antes.

—¿Recuerdas la batalla contra sasori? ¿Y recuerdas el festival de hace dos años? —

Creo que Kakashi sospecha algo, porque en cuanto me pregunto las imágenes de Sasori y Chiyo-sama llegaron como flashes a mi mente. Eso sí lo recordaba.

Pero en cuanto intento recordar el festival de hace dos años no puedo, algo lo bloquea mis recuerdos. Solo sé que hubo muchas emociones ese día.

—Recuerdo a Sasori, el festival no— le digo intentando comprender algo.

—Entiendo— dice seriamente mi Sensei y me mira— lo que no recuerdas lo pasaste con Sasuke, el día del festival Sasuke volvió.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en mi mente ¡Claro! No recordaba a Sasuke, no recordaba lo que pase junto con él. Por un momento me sentí aliviada, hasta que caí en cuenta de una cosa.

No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida.

—Sensei, Naruto — les digo angustiada— ¿Sasuke paso mucho tiempo conmigo verdad?

Ellos solo me miraron y comprendí al instante lo que significaba.

Yo pase casi toda mi vida con Sasuke y por eso no recordaba nada.

¡Mierda! Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer.

Fin pov´s Sakura.

.

.

…

.

.

Se encontraba un chico totalmente cabreado en las afueras de un hospital. Y claro que tenía motivo para estar así ¡La chica lo olvido! ¡Se dignó a olvidarlo la idiota!

Por más que su mente trataba de comprender el asunto no podía, la chica lo acababa de olvidar y extrañamente eso lo cabreaba.

Pov´s Sasuke

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura esa chica tan molesta no se podía salir de mi mente… como se digna a olvidarme, es tan patética que cree que así se librara de mí.

No sé porque me siento tan enojado, si se supone que debería de alegrarme ¿no? Esa chica era demasiado empalagosa y ahora al no recordarme, no podrá molestarme mas. Debería ser excelente.

Pero no sé por qué no suena tan excelente.

Veo como poco a poco salen los nueve novatos del hospital, la molestia si que tiene amigos.

— ¿Cómo está? — pregunto más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—No muy bien— Hinata es la que me responde, mientras que los demás me ignoran como siempre— no recuerda que estuvo en su equipo.

¿No recuerda? Como esta eso, no recuerda al Equipo 7 ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar?

Al parecer Hinata se da cuenta que ya no la escucho porque se va con los nueve novatos.

Dejándome en un dilema. ¿Entrare al hospital?

…

Después de unos minutos entre dilemas y orgullo decidí entrar al hospital ¿Qué puede pasar? Fui directamente a la habitación de la molestia, necesitaba saber que sucedía.

En cuanto llegue a la habitación y abrí la puerta sentí algo extraño al ver a la chica, una especie de ¿Culpa?. La note triste y yo no comprendía el porqué.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunto.

—No muy bien— me dice ella cabizbaja, se notaba frustrada.

Miro a Naruto y el voltea a mirarme, se le notaba también muy preocupado y más pálido que de costumbre. Incluso Kakashi se mostraba mal y solamente tenía tomada del brazo a Sakura, como si le estuviera brindando su apoyo.

Eso me inquieto más.

—Teme— me dice Naruto seriamente, algo demasiado raro en el— Sakura-chan no recuerda casi nada de su vida— solo atino a verlo en shock— a decir verdad no recuerda nada en lo que tu estés.

— ¿No recuerda nada por mi culpa? — pregunto sintiéndome más culpable aun.

No entendía que sucedía, se suponía que yo tendría que alegrarme por verla así. Pero no podía. En cambio, me sentía inmensamente culpable, como si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver en eso.

Pero no era así ¿Verdad?

Solo esperaba que fuera cierto, mientras tanto solamente intentaría hacer algo que jamás pensé que haría.

—Sakura

Ella me miro sorprendida, seguramente era extraño que le hablara ya que no me "conocía"

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, sé que no me recuerdas—trago saliva— pero espero que estés bien, intentare ayudarte en lo que necesites, intentare hacerte recordar— le digo sincero, algo que extrañamente no se me hace tan molesto.

Ella me sonrió y solo me dijo unas palabras antes de tomarme tímidamente de mi mano:

—Gracias…Sasuke.

Intentaría brindarle mi amistad.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Ya se sabe que le pasa a Sakura D:**

**Y ese Sasuke, tan enojado porque lo olvido ¿Porque creen que se enojo tanto?**

**Vimos a un Kakashi muy paternal con Saku *-***

**Y ese comportamiento de el Uchiha con Sakura *-***

**Bueno, bueno... cambiando de tema muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan demasiado a seguir este fic.**

**Se los agradezco de todo corazón...!Los quiero! *-***

**Perdonen ando muy sentimental jeje xD**

**Mañana probablemente tendrán conti, si no el domingo en la tarde.**

**Reviews ¿? **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, que va dedicado para Kimberly Calderon.  
_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Pov´s Sakura.

.

Mi vida en definitiva no pudo ser mejor.

Despertarte y verte en un hospital rodeada de amigos preocupados por ti, de un chico que no recuerdas ni por asomo y darte cuenta en cuestión de minutos que tu vida; aquella vida que tanto tiempo te consto construir se te fue de las manos en un solo instante no es muy grato que digamos. Nada grato a decir verdad.

Saber que estas viva, que eres querida, que tus mejores amigos te acompañan, que eres una de las mejores Kunoichis de tu aldea y que eres muy respetada por todos y cada uno de los aldeanos es de lo mejor.

Pero saberlo y no recordar como paso no es tan hermoso que digamos.

Eso es lo que justamente me está pasando a mí, hace días- dos para ser exactos- que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo sucedieron las cosas más importantes e interesantes de mi vida. De mi corta vida.

No se cómo conocí a mi equipo, no se las misiones que pase con ellos, no recuerdo ni examen jounin, no recuerdo a Sasuke. No recuerdo como lo conocí, no recuerdo como era nuestra amistad, no recuerdo como era mi vida con él a decir verdad.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?- es el, Sasuke Uchiha me vino a visitar nuevamente. En estos días no se ha alejado de mi lado y se lo agradezco en demasía.

-Estoy muy bien Sasuke- le contesto y le sonrió, extrañamente me siento muy bien a su lado. Seguramente fuimos muy buenos amigos.

-Me alegro- me dice- Sakura…- al parecer me quería decir algo pero paro de hablar sin mas.

-¿Si?- le pregunto, creo que hay algo que no me quiere decir.

-Nada, olvídalo- es lo único que me dice, dejándome con la duda.

Y así nos sumimos en un silencio total.

Esta era nuestra rutina desde el día que desperté, él llegaba en la mañana se quedaba un rato a "platicar" conmigo, aunque en realidad yo era quien hablaba. Después esperábamos en un silencio a que el rubio de Naruto llegaba y así nos poníamos a platicar de lo que hacían durante su día.

Ya que yo no podía salir del hospital.

Después de un rato ellos se iban y yo me quedaba nuevamente sola. Aburriéndome cada vez más.

Estaba harta de estar en el hospital.

.

-Sasuke- le hablo por primera vez después de este largo silencio-¿Tu y yo éramos muy amigos?

.

Noto como se sorprende con mi pregunta y como intenta evitar mi mirada. Éramos buenos amigos ¿verdad?

Creo que al mirarlo ya no estaba tan segura.

Fin Pov´s Sakura.

…

Pov´s Sasuke.

.

.

En cuanto me pregunto eso quede completamente en blanco ¿Que si éramos amigos? ¿Apoco unos amigos se peleaban a cada rato? ¿Apoco un amigo siempre decía los defectos del otro? Apoco los amigos… no ya no quería ni pensarlo.

En definitiva no éramos ni por asomo amigos, pero como decirlo. Como decirle que yo siempre la ofendí, que yo siempre le dije que la odiaba, que yo la molestaba, que jamás la valore como persona y que le dije en incontables ocasiones que ella no valía nada.

Como decirle que aun con la culpa carcomiéndome el alma sigo sin quererla, que por más que intento aun no logro valorarla. Se perfectamente que decidí ayudarla, que intentaría valorarla como persona, que le daría mi amistad pero no sé si lo estoy logrando.

Creo que yo se lo podría decir, no podría mentirle. Antes tal vez lo diría para verla triste pero ahora; no podría decírselo, no podría quitarle esa pequeña esperanza que vio en mí.

Si ella confía en que gracias a mi vuelvan sus recuerdos. Recuerdos en los cuales en la mayoría de ellos la hago llorar.

Sé que es poco tiempo en el que la estoy conociendo realmente pero me cuesta trabajo verla así. En una camilla de hospital sin recordar.

Y no estoy preocupado. Es por simple cortesía.

-¿Sasuke éramos amigos? – me pregunta mirándome a los ojos. Y yo ya no puedo más.

-Si Sakura, éramos amigos- me sentí escoria en ese momento- tal vez no los más cercanos pero éramos amigos.

Eso era verdad en parte, en realidad nunca no fuimos muy cercanos aunque la palabra amigos no nos quedaba muy bien. Si no las palabras conocidos o enemigos nos quedaban mejor.

Noto como su miraba brilla por un instante y me sonríe dejándome sin aliento por unos instantes. ¿Apoco esto es sentirse culpable?

_"Recuerda Sasuke, tú no hiciste nada, no es tu culpa el que ella este así."_ No podía serlo, claro que no. Me intentaba convencer.

-Me alegra saberlo- me dice y me siento nuevamente mal- tengo el presentimiento que tú eras un buen amigo- dice sonriéndome.

Que equivocada estabas Sakura. Yo era el peor, yo no era más que un simple traidor.

¿Por qué no llegar dobe?

Como si lo invocara el llego, apurado como siempre y con un griterío en todo el hospital.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme!- Saluda el chico con su típica sonrisa, ese dobe sí que era un idiota.

-Hola Naruto- saluda Sakura.

-Acabo de hablar con Tsunade y adivina que… - nos limitamos a mirarlo esperando la respuesta- ¡Mañana saldrás!

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial- exclama feliz la chica- Ahora si podré ir a los lugares donde íbamos y podre recordar.

Mientras yo solo me limito a observarlos. Pensando seriamente en como ayudaría a la chica a recuperar su memoria.

Sin que terminara odiándome.

.

Fin Pov´s Sasuke.

…

.

.

Y así el día paso, entre pláticas y peleas de parte de Sasuke y Naruto lograron hacer para Sakura un día de diversión. Jamás se había divertido tanto, los quería mucho.

A Naruto lo adoraba, era su hermano después de todo, era aquel chico con el que siempre podías confiar y aunque estuvieras deprimida o con la autoestima por los suelos lograba sacar una sonrisa. Una sincera sonrisa.

Con Kakashi tampoco cambiaba mucho la situación, lo quería mucho. Era como un padre para ella, un segundo padre. El maestro que siempre confió en ella y que la hizo mejor persona y que aunque aún no recuerde nada la chica el estará apoyándola siempre.

Con Sasuke era un caso diferente. A él no lo recordaba y aunque intentara hacerlo no podía. Era extraño, con tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con él, lo considera un gran amigo. Una persona con quien puede confiar.

Sus recuerdos llegarían poco a poco, estaba segura.

En cuanto saliera del hospital intentaría todo lo posible para recuperar su vida.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que tenía personas que la apoyaban.

Sus amigos.

Amigos que ella consideraba familia.

-Muy pronto recuperare mi vida- susurro con decisión la chica pelirosada antes decaer en brazos de Morfeo.

.

Todo volvería a ser como antes. De eso estaba segura.

.

* * *

Fin del capitulo :)

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, enserio se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**Una cosita mas... como dije en el inicio del capitulo este capitulo lo dedico a:**_

**_Kimberly Calderon  
_**

**_Espero que te haya gustado :)_**

**_En fin: _**

**_Algún_****_ review para este capitulo ¿?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo.  
_**

**_NOTA: Al final del capitulo ;)_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Una chica pelirosada se encontraba preparando tranquilamente sus pocas pertenencias en una pequeña maleta que Naruto le había traído en la mañana. Se encontraba feliz y no era para menos hoy saldría del hospital, hoy recuperaría su vida.

Por fin, después de días en ese hospital- no era que fuera malo el lugar, solo que estar días ya era mucho para ella- saldría finalmente de allí, de ese lugar que en tan poco tiempo se había ganado un poco de su desprecio.

No podía odiar el hospital porque trabajaba allí, pero claro una cosa era curar a los aldeanos y otra cosa muy diferente era- y no le gustaba para nada- quedarse allí postrada en una cama.

Como la habían forzado estar hace días.

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke la dejaban pararse en el tiempo que estuvieron cuidándola, que era casi todo el día. Por eso ella se quedaba siempre así: mirando hacia la ventana todos los días, viendo pasar a los aldeanos por las calles envidiándolos un poco porque ellos si podían salir.

"Quiero ser libre, quiero salir" era lo que se decía siempre. Necesitaba salir de allí ya.

Y el día tan esperado llego.

Por fin comenzaría a buscar sus recuerdos.

.

Por fin salia de ese hospital.

* * *

Pov´s Sasuke.

.

.

Me dirijo al hospital nuevamente supongo que es obvio a quien voy a ir a buscar. Si a esa chica rosada… _la molestia_. No tengo idea de porque estoy de camino para allá, se supone que a estas horas debería de estar entrenando como siempre lo hacía… hasta hace días.

Tal y como lo digo, hace días… desde que esa molestia perdió sus recuerdos cambien mi rutina completamente. Ahora en vez de estar entrenando todo el día me la paso con ella cuidándola.

Desde que ella está así, sin "conocerme" yo la procuro más. No sé si sea por lastima o culpabilidad pero la cuestión es que la estoy tratando más, la estoy conociendo. Ahora que ella no me persigue como antes es tan diferente, ya no me resulta tan molesto estar con ella. En realidad creo que disfruto un poco su compañía.

Y no entiendo porque.

Pero bueno, yo sigo caminando al hospital; ya que, a cierto rubio idiota se le olvido que tenía una cita con Hinata Hyuga.

Tal vez esto no tendrá mucha relevancia en este momento ¿Qué importa si Naruto y Hinata tenían una cita? ¿A mí en que me molesta?

Bueno la cuestión es la siguiente: hoy sale Sakura del hospital y se suponía que el dobe iría el día de hoy por ella; pero ya que al idiota se le olvido la cita yo me tuve que ofrecer a ir ¿Por qué? Simple porque no quiero que ella vaya sola por la aldea, aun no recuerda muchas cosas y no sé qué le pueda suceder si la dejo sola.

Y no estoy preocupado por ella, claro que no.

-¿No sabe si Sakura Haruno ya salió?- le pregunto a una de las enfermeras en cuanto llego al hospital.

-N-no joven Uchiha e-ella sigue aquí- me dice la enfermera sonrojada a mas no poder y mirándome embobada. Enserio cree que no me doy cuenta ¡Hmp!

No le contesto nada más y solo me limito a caminar hacia su habitación, miro cada una de las habitaciones buscando su número aunque no lo necesito, me lo sé de memoria. Después de todo siempre vengo aquí.

-Habitación 223-susurro y entro silenciosamente, encontrando a la chica preparando su maleta.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Naruto no vendría por mí?- me pregunta y yo solo la miro confundido.

Me pregunto por el rubio, me pregunto por el rubio ¡Me pregunto por el rubio idiota! Prefiere que Naruto venga por ella ¿No me quiere ver? ¿Y porque me siento así, tan agitado? ¿Y porque hago estas preguntas? Muy bien debo de calmarme un, esperen un momento…

¡¿Me llamo Sasuke?! ¿Y qué paso con el kun? ¿Y porque me importa tanto?

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?- cuestiona la chica mirándome preocupada.

-Hmp

-Está bien- me dice y sigue empacando ¡Me ignoro prácticamente me ignoro! ¿Y qué paso con el kun?

Furioso con ella y conmigo mismo le arrebato su maleta- ante su mirada atónita- y comienzo a empacar, terminando así en 5 minutos.

Prácticamente la saque a rastras del hospital y me dirigí a su casa. La tenía que llevar a su casa y observar que se instalara nuevamente ¡Que va! Ella puede sola, o mejor aunque valla por Naruto.

Maldito Naruto; ahora ni se porque estoy furioso.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa abrí yo la puerta, ni siquiera la deje abrir con sus llaves; ya que prácticamente se las arrebate. Cada vez estoy más enojado y no sé porque.

-Gracias Sasuke- hay esta nuevamente mi nombre sin el sufijo, creo que ya lo estoy extrañando.

-Hmp- no le digo nada porque se perfectamente que si le digo lo que en este momento pienso la lastimare.

-Sasuke- y ahí está nuevamente, ya me estoy hartando de cómo se escucha mi nombre-¿Me podrías ayudar a guardar las cosas que traje del hospital?

Y allí ya no aguanto más, si no me voy le diré algo que me arrepentiré.

-Dile al idiota o hazlo tu sola. Yo no te ayudare.

E ignorando la mirada de la chica me dirijo a mi casa; tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Ya no se con quién estoy furioso; si con ella o conmigo.

-Hmp iré a entrenar- me decido de último momento, no me haría mal descargar mi ira un rato.

Fin pov´s Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Pov´s Sakura.

En cuanto el me dejo en mi casa- casi a rastras- me sentí muy sola. Yo creí que él me llevaría a dar un paseo por la aldea o algo así; pero no fue así. Y eso de cierta manera me decepciona.

Jamás pensé que me traería tan secamente, tan fríamente, que prácticamente me arrebataría mis cosas y me traería tan rápido. Como si quisiera deshacerse de mí.

Seguramente si quería eso ¿Quién querría estar con una chica que ya no recuerda su vida? ¿Qué no recuerda nada? Definitivamente él no quiere estar. Él no me necesita y eso duele y no sé por qué.

**_"Tal vez lo agarraste de malas"_** intenta animarme mi conciencia; aunque fue en vano, porque ni una sonrisa logro.

-Agarrarlo de malas… lo dudo- el simplemente se quiere alejar de mí. Estoy segura.

No sé qué me pasa, pero me duele. Duele pensar que no me necesita, que no estará conmigo. Que se alejara de mí.

.

¿Qué me sucede?

.

Fin pov´s Sakura.

* * *

.

Un árbol… dos árboles… tres árboles… había perdido la cuenta de cuantos arboles había derrumbado el día de hoy. Nunca había entrenado tan duro, ni siquiera cuando Itachi estaba vivo.

Es que estaba muy furioso.

Furioso porque no sabía que le pasaba, no entendía porque demonios había actuado así con la chica _"Fue cuando menciono al idiota"_ pensó con coraje.

Seguramente estaba furioso porque la chica necesitaba ahora al rubio, como a el aun no le tomaba confianza no lo buscaba tanto, si seguramente era por eso.

**_"Y cuando al fin te pide algo le contestas mal baboso"_**

Eso era cierto, no debió de haberle contestado así ¿Y si ya no le hablaba?

"¿Y si ya no me quiere ver?- pensó preocupado el chico- "Espera… ¿Por qué demonios me importa?

Y así estaba el chico; furioso otra vez.

Un árbol… dos árboles…

.

Y al parecer la cuenta nuevamente se perdería.

* * *

Mientras que un chico atentaba contra los pobres árboles, una chica de hermosos ojos tal cual jade miraba atentamente sus fotos con el equipo 7.

Necesitaba recordar algo, alguna pista una fecha, lo que fuera, pero quería recordar. Necesitaba recordar.

Al mirar la foto del equipo 7 sintió cierta nostalgia –Seria perfecto poder recordar- mientras miraba atentamente a cada miembro del equipo sus emociones variaban.

Miro a Kakashi y una sensación de respeto la embargo. Él era un excelente sensei; de eso estaba segura. Y era un excelente padre y lo quería demasiado.

Desvió su vista hacia el chico más sonriente que se mostraba en la foto. Naruto Uzumaki, un gran amigo, su gran hermano. Él era un gran chico siempre preocupándose por todos y sacando una sonrisa hasta al más deprimido.

Por ultimo miro detenidamente al chico pelinegro que se encontraba en la imagen. Seguramente no quería estar allí, su cara lo delataba. Se veía tan serio, mientras la chica pensaba en él un ligera tristeza la ataco; sorprendiéndola. ¿Qué le pasaba?

No entendía porque se sentía así, ni siquiera lo recordaba ¿Seria que lo comenzaba a recordar? ¿O tal vez solo era por como la trato hace rato? Al pensar en eso regreso el dolor solo que un poco más intenso.

Eso la asustaba.

No entendía que pasaba.

Tenía extraños sentimientos por alguien que no recordaba.

.

_"¿Y si antes yo sentía algo por el?"_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo! :D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**¿Sasuke anda muy confundido no creen?**_

_**Ni que decir de Saku pues comienza a sospechar sasuke no la quiere.**_

_**¿Y que sera eso que siente cada vez que ve a Sasuke? ¿Sera que ya recordó que lo ama?**_

**_Una cosita mas: vi que no tuve muchos comentarios como yo me imagine :c_**

**_se que estan molestas conmigo por no actualizar pero no me sentía muy bien._**

**_Espero que me perdonen :C_**

**_Y que manden muchos reviews... si veo muchos actualizare :D_**

**_¿Reviews para esta humilde escritora?_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Entre pensamientos y confusiones cada quien termino el día de una manera diferente. Cada uno con distintos pensamientos.

La chica intentando descifrar aquella extraña sensación que se presentaba cada vez que pensaba en él y el chico por su parte; enojado consigo mismo y con la chica de cabello rosado ¿Ahora hasta en sus pensamientos se encontraba? Era algo tedioso en realidad.

Y así, cada uno con sus distintos pensamientos que relacionaban al otro cayeron lentamente en brazos de Morfeo.

Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

.

Y así la mañana brillando con intensidad llego, era un lindo día para ojos de toda la aldea; no todos los días se veía un sol tan brillante que con su esplendor les sonreía.

Excepto para un chico que en estos momentos se encontraba cabreado como siempre: si, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba enojado… muy enojado.

Y seguía son saber porque. Bueno, si lo sabía: no había podido dormir bien. Cada hora se levantaba por cierta personita que aparecía en sus sueños. No eran de esos sueños en los que corrías a darte un baño de agua fría. No, estos sueños eran extraños, pues el chico solo miraba a la pelirosada callada y con una mirada que lo mataba.

La notaba triste, triste por su culpa.

Y eso no le gustaba.

Se dirigió sin desayunar al campo de entrenamiento, al parecer necesitaría derribar uno que otro árbol más. Necesitaba quitarse esa furia sin sentido.

Caminaba rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento, esperaba que su equipo no estuviera allí para entrenar. Necesitaba estar solo, despejar su mente de toda molestia, de cualquier rubio chillón y de su sensei con sus libros de dudoso contenido. Quería entrenar solo por una vez en su vida y eso es lo que haría.

A menos que todo su equipo ya estuviera allí. Justo como su visión captaba; aquellos chicos- su equipo "maravilla" estaban allí.

Maldito día soleado.

-¡Teme!- grita de manera efusiva el rubio chillón mientras corre hacia el pelinegro que solo lo fulminaba con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-¿Qué?- se limita a decir el chico, controlando un Chidori que comenzaba a formar en su mano. Apenas llegaba y el rubio ya lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿No puedes controlar tu mal genio teme? Se te nota a kilómetros

-Cállate y dime que quieres- el Uchiha cada vez estaba más enojado, ya no aguantaba a aquel rubio.

-Nada, solo te decía que Sakura chan volverá a nuestro equipo.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, en cuanto el rubio pronuncio aquellas palabras el enojo se fue. Sasuke miro a Sakura que solo le sonreía sonrojada. Así que la chica en el equipo de nuevo.

_"Valla sorpresa"-_ pensó rodando los ojos el chico.

-Sakura ¿Recuerdas como era ser ninja? ¿Los jutsus y eso?- le pregunta Kakashi a la chica que solo se limita a asentir.

-Bueno, ahora la cuestión es ¿Sakura-chan entrenara con nosotros sensei? o ¿Estará a parte mientras recuerda?- cuestiono el rubio curioso, necesitaba saber si la chica estaría con ellos.

-Sí, estará con nosotros solo que en estos días estaré entrenando yo con ella- decía Kakashi- me gustaría saber cómo le afecto la pérdida de memoria.

-Hmp entonces yo entrenare con este idiota- de quejaba el Uchiha, si Kakashi estaría entrenando con la chica, entonces el entrenaría con el rubio-baka.

-Si Sasuke.

-¡Teme no me digas así! ¡El idiota eres tu… idiota!- después de casi 10 minutos el chico entendió lo que Sasuke le había dicho ¡Se había burlado de el!

-Hmp hasta que entiendes… baka.

-¡Seras…

-Chicos ya cálmense- interrumpió la chica de ojos jade-¿Siempre son asi?

-Desgraciadamente sí.

Y así comenzaron su entrenamiento. Al parecer no sería del todo malo entrenar con el rubio.

Después de todo su víctima no sería un pobre árbol… sería algo, mucho mejor.

* * *

.

Horas más tarde un rubio que alentaba a ser el próximo Hokage estaba tirado en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento.

En su rostro se notaban a simple vista pequeños rasguños y uno que otro golpe que seguramente pronto se hincharían. También tenis un chichón en la cabeza producto del portador del Sharingan. En cambio el cuerpo de el chico se encontraba magullado, a simple vista se notaba que había tenido una pelea que al parecer no salió tan "ileso".

-T-teme te pasaste dattebayo- intentaba decir el chico mientras era revisado por Sakura.

Afortunadamente una de las pocas cosas que la chica recordaba era su amor por ser medico ninja.

-Te lo buscaste- decía el chico Uchiha un poco más tranquilo. Después de descargar su furia, por fin había estado un poco más tranquilo… solo un poco.

-si teme pero no… ¡auch! Duele Sakura-chan- se quejaba el rubio.

-Lo lamento Naruto, pero así debe de ser.

-Sakura chan- comenzaba Naruto acaparando la atención de la chica- ¿Cómo es que recuerdas que eras ninja y médico y no recuerdas tu vida?

-No lo sé Naruto- contesto seriamente la chica- no tengo idea.

Se quedaron en un silencio total a partir de esa pregunta. Sakura solo se limitaba a curar al rubio, Kakashi miraba a Sakura con tristeza, Naruto sabía que había metido la pata con hacerle esa pregunta y ahora se sentía mal.

Y en cuanto a Sasuke, el chico no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que sentía. Sentía tristeza, curiosidad, rabia entre uno que otros sentimientos más. Pero; no fueron esos sentimientos lo que lo dejaron pensativo.

Fue porque dentro de todos esos había sentido culpa e impotencia.

Como si todo lo que le sucedía a la chica fuera por culpa de él.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

…

-Listo- susurraba la chica en medio de ese incomodo silencio logrando así; poder al fin romperlo.

-Gracias Sakura-chan- le sonreía Naruto- lo lamento- se refería a lo que le pregunto.

Sabía perfectamente lo que la chica sentía. No por nada la consideraba su hermanita, sabía cada uno de sus gestos y lo que significaba, sabía sus sonrisas sinceras y la más falsa.

Sabía todo de ella. Y se había dado cuenta lo que sufría al no recordar.

Debía de ser frustrante tener tu mente en blanco, sin saber lo que eras en un pasado. Sin saber quiénes eran tus amigos.

Sin saber nada de ti.

_"Soy un completo idiota"_ – pensaba el rubio con pesar; sin querer había dañado a su hermanita.

-No te preocupes Naruto- le decía la chica sonriéndole "Sonrisa falsa" pensó el chico tristemente, había descubierto como se sentía la chica en realidad en esos momentos.

Se sentía mal.

-Pero Sakura chan- comenzó el rubio, pero es interrumpido por la chica.

-No te preocupes Naruto, después de todo… supongo que los demás también se preguntan lo mismo- hizo una pausa ignorando completamente a los tres hombres que la miraban muy a su manera con preocupación- me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

Y sin más camino lentamente, siendo observada por los tres hombres que cada vez se sentían más culpables.

_"Porque no la protegimos como se debía"_ pensaba Kakashi cabizbajo; era doloroso ver a su alumna así.

_"Sakura- chan perdóname"_ el rubio se encontraba destrozado, era horrible saber que tu hermana se sentía perdida y no poder hacer nada.

_"Sakura…"_ por primera vez en su vida el Uchiha se quedó sin palabras. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa al mirar aquellos ojos jades tristes.

Definitivamente la ayudaría a recuperar sus recuerdos.

"Ya no te quiero ver así"- pensaron los tres.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Una cosa mas: ayer que publique el capitulo de este mismo fic, se malinterpreto algo que comente.**

**No quise decir que si mandaban muchos reviews lo publicaría. Si no que si veía reviews lo publicaría rápido, porque siempre me espero a que tengan cierta cantidad de reviews para publicar el siguiente. Me di cuenta de como lo escribí apenas hoy, si no lo hubiera cambiado.**

**Si ofendí a alguna de ustedes mis queridas lectoras: lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención.**

**Quiero que sepan que les agradezco infinitamente que sigan mi historia y que haya o no hayan comentarios la seguiré .. porque quiero terminarla.**

**Una vez mas lamento el malentendido.**

**Pero bueno pasando a otra cosa, probablemente el miércoles publique el nuevo capitulo :D**

**Reviews para este capitulo?**

**Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, ya había acabado el entrenamiento aunque en realidad no se fue por esa razón. Fue porque cierto amigo suyo, su hermano le pregunto algo que la incomodo mucho.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdo que soy ninja y no recuerdo mi vida?- susurraba quedamente la chica.

No culpaba a Naruto por haberle hecho esa pregunta; era más que obvio que tarde o temprano se la iban a hacer. Pero el no tener la respuesta era frustrante… demasiado frustrante.

-¿Estará Ino en su casa?- tenía ganas de verla, desde que despertó no la había podido ver; pues la rubia fue mandada a una misión al día siguiente- Supongo que sí, apenas llego hoy- se respondió ella misma después de todo… ¿quién más podría?

Así que nuestra pelirosada se dirigió a la casa de su rubia amiga. Mientras caminaba miraba todo con una clara atención ¿Y si cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera le regresaba sus recuerdos?

-Tengo que lograrlo, tengo que recordar- susurraba mirando a las personas que caminaban ajenas a todo lo que le sucedía a la pelirosa.

Y cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba en la florería Yamanaka, la florería más popular y concurrida de toda Konoha. Allí se podía encontrar toda clase de flores hermosas.

-Y a mí me encantaba venir a comprar narcisos- susurraba Sakura-Espera… yo nunca he comprado narcisos ¿o sí?

¿Por qué rayos dijo eso? Ella en su vida había comprado aquella flor – Aunque son hermosos- comentaba mirando fijamente aquella hermosa flor que a simple vista se veía frágil, pero que era tan o más fuerte que las demás.

-¡Sakura!- gritan y la chica de ojos jade voltea asustada mirando como Ino llegaba con ella- ¿Viendo los narcisos? – le preguntaba sonriente.

-Sí, son hermosos- le contestaba la chica con la mirada puesta en ese narciso que tanto llamo su atención- Ino ¿Yo alguna vez compre alguno de ellos?- preguntaba refiriéndose a esa flor en particular.

En cuanto Sakura hizo esa pregunta la chica rubia se sorprendió ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? ¿Habría recordado algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntaba la ojiazul.

-Es que… no lo sé, siento como si alguna vez …olvídalo.

-Bueno ¿Y qué haces aquí?- cuestiono Yamanaka.

-Solo pasaba a saludarte- le respondía Sakura mientras seguía mirando aquellas flores- pero creo que tu estas un poco ocupada- señalaba las cajas que se encontraban allí en el suelo- mejor me voy… adiós.

-Espera- la detenía la rubia- llévate ese narciso, se nota que te gusto- le decía sonriendo.

-Gracias… adiós.

Mientras salía de la tienda ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka se mostraba muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo supo de los narcisos?

Era extraño, puesto que Sakura había olvidado todo lo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha y esos narcisos siempre se los llevaba a él. Como podía recordarlos, era ilógico.

-¿Sera que está recuperando su memoria?

No lo sabía aun, pero al notar como estaba mirando aquella solitaria flor tal y como lo hacía a los 12 años cada vez que el pelinegro estaba en el hospital.

Le dio esperanzas de nuevo.

Tal vez la vida de su amiga ya no estaba tan perdida como creía.

…

Días después…

…

-Sakura ¿Vienes por otros narcisos?- preguntaba la madre de Ino Yamanaka.

-Sí, me podría vender un ramo pequeño- contestaba la chica pelirosada.

Desde que había visto aquel narciso en la florería de su amiga Ino no se podía despegar de ellos. Cada día compraba un pequeño ramo y lo llevaba al hospital…

Para dárselos a sus pacientes.

Era hermoso como se les iluminaba la cara a los pequeños que iban con ella cada vez que les regalaba esa pequeña flor.

Aún recuerda perfectamente la carita de felicidad que le brindo Noriko, una pequeña de 7 años que al andar jugando con los kunais de su padre se cortó.

Si podía brindarles esa felicidad a través de una flor lo haría.

Aunque no podía negar que cada vez que miraba ese narciso la embriagaba un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Como si fueran muy importantes para ella.

-Gracias- decía la chica sonriente mientras recibía el paquete.

Solo quedaba ir al hospital y dejárselos a los pequeños.

…

.

Caminaba el pelinegro por las calles de la aldea ignorando las miradas lascivas que las chicas "regaladas" le brindaban al pasar. Estaba tranquilo, al fin se le había pasado el enojo. Por eso se podría decir que se encontraba "feliz"

-Hmp… al parecer la golpiza que le di al dobe si sirvió de algo- se decía mientras caminaba.

Era bueno tener una persona en la que desquitarse de sus iras continuas, y ese honor lo tenía nada más y nada menos que el rubio Naruto Uzumaki.

Seguramente en este momento está llorando por culpa de la golpiza que se dieron; para que negarlo, Naruto Uzumaki también le dio una golpiza a Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero eso no importaba pues Sasuke Uchiha estaba tranquilo al fin.

Lástima que la tranquilidad no dura mucho tiempo.

-Uchiha- "saluda" un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Se podría decir que era muy parecido a Sasuke pero el Uchiha sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Nadie remplazaba a Uchiha Sasuke. Pero eso era justamente el chico que se encontraba frente a el…

Su remplazo

Sai, aquel chico de sonrisas falsas que últimamente lo frustraba de más.

-Sai- responde el Uchiha fríamente.

-¿Cómo está mi feíta? ¿La has visto?- siempre le preguntaba lo mismo y eso lo hartaba.

-No te interesa si la veo o no, si quieres saber de ella búscala tu- estaba molesto, no era un niñero para andar cuidando de Sakura como si fuera una pequeña indefensa.

_"Pero aun así la cuidas"_

Eso era cierto, no se había despegado de ella por mas enojado que estuviera. Simplemente no se podía alejar, no podía dejarla sola.

La cuidaba de todo lo que le pudiera dañar, no podía permitir que alguien la dañara.

Ni siquiera el.

Se podía decir; que Sakura si se había ganado un poco de su afecto… solo un poco.

-Bueno, iré con ella- le decía Sai brindándole una sonrisa que asqueo un tanto a Sasuke- Adiós..._Sasuke-kun_

Desde que Sakura había perdido sus recuerdos Sai comenzó a llamar _Sasuke-kun_ al Uchiha, según el para que: "No queremos que pierdas la costumbre de escuchar tu nombre así"

Todos sabían que a la única que le había permitido llamarle así era a Sakura. Ella era la única que le podía llamar así sin que a él le molestara.

Pero a hora si le molestaba. Porque no era precisamente la rosada quien lo llamaba así.

Sino el remplazo de el mismo.

"Maldito remplazo"- pensaba enojado.

Y tal como pensaba el chico… la tranquilidad se fue.

…

.

Tomaba con delicadeza aquel hermoso ramo, no quería que nada malo le pasara. De esas flores dependían sus pacientes, quería verlos sonreír.

Caminaba un poco apresurada camino al hospital, hoy no tenía consultas pero quería dejarle a Tsunade el ramo para que ella se los diera a los pequeños.

-Seguramente no lo hará- sería una ventaja encontrarla sin la botella se sake en la mano.

Cosa que era seguro que no ocurriría. Tomando en cuenta que la que estaba a cargo de todo era Sakura.

.

A lo lejos diviso una cabellera azabache y una inscripción en la ramera que traía puesta el chico. El clan Uchiha se mostraba allí, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Por lo que la chica se acercó a saludarlo.

-Hola Sasuke- le sonreía un poco.

-Hmp- el chico, aún estaba molesto por el famoso Sasuke-kun- Hola.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa-dijo fríamente, cosa que Sakura noto.

-Bueno, entonces no te molesto…-susurraba la chica dispuesta a irse.

-Espera- dice el chico, logrando la atención de Sakura- ¿Esos son narcisos?

-Si, ¿No son hermosos?- le sonreía.

Pero el chico estaba en sus propios recuerdos. Sabía perfectamente que Sakura le regalaba narcisos cada vez que el enfermaba y eso de alguna manera formo parte importante de su vida.

¿Pero porque le importaba?

-Hmp

-Bueno ahora si ya me voy- la pelirosa da media vuelta pero se regresa con un narciso en su mano- ten- dice mientras lo pone en la mano de Sasuke.

Que la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me lo das? – preguntaba curioso ¿Acaso recordaría?

- No lo sé… solo sentí la necesidad de dártelo.

Y sin más comienza a caminar ante la vista atónita del Uchiha.

-Un narciso…- susurraba mientras lo miraba atento- ¿Sera que…?

Se sentía diferente, una parte de el se sentía avergonzado por tener ese pequeño narciso en la mano pero; por otra parte se sentía:

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando el equipo 7 estaba en sus inicios.

Cuando ese narciso era entregado solamente a él.

Cuando ella, _su_ Sakura le proclamaba su amor.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Mi Sakura?- se preguntaba más confundido que nunca.

.

Sasuke Uchiha jamás se había sentido tan extraño. Y eso lo molestaba… de nuevo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**El sábado tendrán nuevo capitulo :D**

**Reviews para este capitulo?**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Vicky Ogas: Este capitulo es dedicado para ti! :3 Muchas felicidades, espero que cumplas muchisimos años mas!_**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Pov´s Sakura

— ¿Por qué rayos le di un narciso?

Era una pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza desde que me despedí de él. Jamás, jamás en mi sano juicio le hubiera dado a un chico una flor y mucho menos a Sasuke Uchiha; un chico de lo más frio que yo haya conocido en mi vida.

Entonces ¿Por qué sentía que ya lo había hecho? ¿Apoco ya le había regalado alguna vez algo? No lo entendía, no tenía la más mínima idea. Pero este sentimiento de nostalgia me invadía.

_¿Sera que…?_

—Buenos días Sakura-san ¿Hoy no era su día libre? — me pregunta un chico de piel nívea ojos color ámbar y cabello color azabache.

"_Como el"—_ pienso con resignación, todo lo relacionado con aquel Uchiha me inquieta.

—Sí, hoy es mi día libre Kyo es que vine a dejar esto a los pacientes que vengan el día de hoy— le muestro el ramo que traigo en mis manos— ¿Se lo podrías entregar a Tsunade-sama cuando venga?

—Claro que si Sakura-san

Es extraño que me hable con ese respeto dado que es de mi misma edad aunque es obvia la razón. Soy su jefa; bueno se puede decir así.

—Gracias Kyo— le doy el ramo antes de irme. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Una de ella, la principal era hablar con Tsunade-sama para solucionar mi problema de sus recuerdos.

Y qué mejor que ir al lugar donde comenzó todo.

Aquella misión.

_Solo espero que me deje…_

_._

Fin pov´s Sakura

…

Pov´s Sasuke.

.

Entraño… era poco, en estos momentos definitivamente no sabía dónde estaba. Rayos aun no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en esa mata rosada, en esa chica molesta.

En Sakura…

Desde que perdió sus recuerdos y la he frecuentado más no dejo de pensar en ella.

No entiendo que sucede y eso de alguna manera me frustra.

Solo recordarla, saber que no me recuerda, que por mi culpa no puede recordar su vida. Todo porque nos conocimos desde niños, todo porque yo soy parte de su vida.

Me siento culpable y eso que no lo soy ¿O sí?

Aun no sé qué sucedió ese día, cada vez que intento recordarlo la culpa me carcome más. Solo recuerdo haber peleado con ella y…

_"¡Desearía jamás haberte conocido!"_

_"Eres molesta fastidiosa"_

_"Todo hubiera sido mejor si tu no hubieras estado aquí"_

—Desearía nunca haberte conocido—susurro atónito— ¿Yo le dije eso?

Ahora entendía porque me sentía culpable, porque yo sin querer había propiciado aquello. Ella había perdido los recuerdos por mi culpa.

_"Tal vez no fue por ti, tal vez fue un jutsu" _mi subconsciente intenta albergar una pequeña esperanza, no se quiere sentir culpable.

—Si fue mi culpa— susurro angustiado ¿Por qué diablos tuve que decir aquello? — ¿Enserio yo deseaba no conocerla?

Esa pregunta me dejo desconcertado ¿Enserio yo la quería fuera de mi vida?...

—Teme ¿Qué haces? — y así son interrumpidos mis intentos de meditación.

—Dobe— es lo único que le contesto a aquel rubio logrando que se enoje.

— ¡TEME! ¿Acaso no tienes un diccionario? Solo dices Dobe y hmp— me dice furioso.

—Hmp

— ¡Teme habla!

_Definitivamente me encantaba cabrearlo…_

Fin Sasuke pov´s

.

_…_

_._

Era su quinta botella de sake y aun se encontraba sobria. Nadie dudaba de la resistencia del alcohol de la gran hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

Tsunade-sama.

—Sh-hizume digo shizune ¿Tengo alguna c-cita hoy?

Bueno tal vez no tanto.

—Tsunade-san tenia que ir al hospital— le informaba la chica pelinegra— tiene varias citas pendientes.

— ¡Oh mierda! Es c-cierto— incluso la gran hokage decía malas palabras— no iré.

—Pero Tsuna…

—N-no iré y p-punto— decía tal cual niña caprichosa.

—Pero…

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no le podría ganar, si una Tsunade sobria era peligrosa una Tsunade ebria la llevaría a la tumba.

—Está bien, cancelare las citas— suspiraba resignada dirigiéndose a su oficina—Hola Sakura.

Se encontraba la pelirosada frente al despacho de la hokage, se mostraba tranquila aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

¿Y si no la dejaba ir?

— ¿Se encuentra Tsunade-sama? — nota como Shizune asiente resignada—¿Esta ebria no es así? — y Shizune vuelve a asentir.

—Suerte— dice la pelinegra antes de irse a su oficina.

Y si necesitaría mucha suerte, después de todo no era sencillo lidiar con una hokage ebria.

Lentamente toca la puerta intentando escuchar algún ruido que le dé una señal de que puede entrar sin peligro.

Y finalmente llega ese "pase" haciendo que la chica lentamente entre.

— ¿S-Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta la rubia confundida— ¿No deberías estar en consultas?

_"La que debería estar allá es usted"_ piensa la chica con una venita en la frente.

—Hoy es mi día libre.

—Oh— se queda callada unos minutos hasta que rompe el silencio nuevamente— ¿y qué haces aquí?

.

Tenía que decirle, debía decirle lo que quería hacer desde que salió del hospital.

Solo esperaba que la dejara.

—Necesito salir de la aldea— listo ya estaba dicho— lo más pronto posible si se puede.

— ¿Por qué? — se notaba la hokage un poco sorprendida ¿su alumna se quería ir?

—No es lo que cree— dice la chica tranquilizándola ¡Incluso se habían ido los efectos del alcohol! — Es que me gustaría que me dejara ir por asuntos personales.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Necesito—tomo aire— necesito que me deje ir al lugar donde fue mi última misión.

— ¿Por qué? — era ilógico preguntarlo, ella sabía perfectamente porque.

—Porque… quiero recuperar mis recuerdos.

.

Y un silencio total las invadió.

…

Por otra parte...con ciertos chicos.

.

—Dobe

—Teme

—Dobe

—Teme

—Anormal

—Cubito de hielo

—Imbécil

.

Mientras Sakura hablaba con la hokage ciertos chicos, uno peliazabache y otro rubio no se dejaban de insultar desde que se encontraron.

— Teme, definitivamente te comprare un diccionario.

—Hmp

— ¡Ah! Eres un…— es interrumpido ya que un Ambu de repente apareció pegándole un susto a cierto ojiazul— ¡Me asustaste!

—Tsunade-sama los está llamando— y sin nada más que decir desaparece en un puf…

Dejando a ambos chicos solos.

— ¿Qué querrá? — se pregunta Sasuke.

—No se teme pero vamos.

—Hmp

— ¡Teme! ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

…

.

Media hora más tarde entre peleas y gritos- de parte de cierto rubio- lograron llegar a la torre de la hokage.

En cuanto entraron notaron que no estaban ellos solos… también estaba su compañera de equipo allí.

_"¿Sera una misión?"_ se preguntaba el Uchiha.

—Muy bien ya veo que todos están aquí— comienza Tsunade al ver al equipo 7 completo, bueno no tanto— Kakashi no vendrá con ustedes.

— ¿Tenemos una misión vieja Tsunade? —cuestiona el rubio haciendo enojar a la hokage.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que… olvídalo— suspira, ese chico era un caso perdido— si es una misión.

— ¿Y cuál es? —pregunta Sasuke al notar como la única chica del equipo baja la mirada.

—Irán al lugar donde fue su última misión— comienza y nota inmediatamente que los chicos aun no entendían— investigaran que sucedió con los recuerdos de Sakura

— ¿Investigaremos? — el rubio cuestiona confundido.

—Sí, no sé qué paso, no sé si sea un jutsu. Pero necesito que vayan. Saldrán mañana al amanecer.

— ¡Hai!

En cuanto el equipo salió del despacho la hokage inmediatamente se relajó. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente en cuanto dijo aquello, era como si…

Cada uno se sintiera culpable.

Pero lo que le pareció más extraño fue que; en cuanto dijo eso Sasuke bajo la mirada.

—Seguramente se siente mal.

…

.

Pov´s Sasuke.

En cuanto salimos del despacho me voy directo a mi casa, necesito preparar todo para mañana. Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

Ella necesita saber que sucedió… sin pensar siquiera que el único culpable es a quien no recuerda.

¿Por qué diablos desee eso?

No entiendo que me sucede, hace unos años ni por asomo me hubiera importado verla así; incluso me hubiera alegrado.

Pero ahora, ahora no la puedo sacar de mi mente, lo que lo hace peor.

_"Malditos pensamientos"_ pienso frustrado de nuevo.

Recuerdo su mirada al momento que dijo eso la hokage y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella.

¿Cómo podre estar buscando un culpable cuando sé que soy yo?

Aun no sé qué sucedió exactamente, si con el Sharingan cumplí mi deseo o algo lo cumplió.

Solo sé que, cuando sea el momento oportuno le diré que el culpable fui yo.

.

_"Lo siento"_

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo :3_**

**_Lamento la demora cuestiones de escuela D:_**

**_El viernes tendrán la conti :D_**

**_Una cosa mas este capitulo esta dedicado a :_**

**_Vicky Ogas: Muchas felicidades! Aquí esta tu regalo :3_**

_**Espero te guste**_

**_Pero bueno Reviews para este capitulo ¿?_**

**Sayonara!****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Pov´s Sakura.

.

Mil emociones siento en estos momentos ¡Al fin podre recuperar mi vida! No puedo estar más feliz. Por fin recordare cada detalle de mi vida, y en cuanto lo haga atesorare cada uno de esos momentos en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Y nada ni nadie me los volverá a arrebatar.

Miro hacia la ventana – me encuentro en mi recamara- y comienzo a ver detalladamente a la gente pasar.

Hombres, niños, mujeres cada uno de distinta edad y distintos pensamientos. Cada uno con una vida propia, con unos recuerdos propios. Disfrutando de la paz que en este momento hay en Konoha. Después de tanto tiempo los aldeanos podían salir de noche, justo como ahora.

Por fin acabo la guerra después de tanto.

Con la muerte de Akatsuki prácticamente la aldea quedo en paz, en ruinas pero en paz. Afortunadamente esos recuerdos no los tengo- por fin trae algo bueno- y así no pensare en el sufrimiento, en la agonía… en las vidas marcadas.

—Menos mal que todo acabo

Sigo mirando por la ventana, últimamente todas las noches término aquí. Mirando a la gente pasar.

Aunque no siempre miro a la gente. Miro también a la luna tan hermosa resplandece en el cielo.

Y ahora que lo pienso…

Siento como si esto lo hubiera hecho antes.

_"Seguramente estás loca"_ — me dice mi inner.

—Supongo que si— susurro al viento.

Tengo la ligera sensación de que no estoy tan loca y que esto ya paso…

Junto con la sensación de ser observada desde aquel callejón.

.

Fin Pov´s Sakura.

…

.

Cierto chico rubio poseedor de unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo preparaba sus cosas para la misión que tendría.

—Diez tazones de ramen— susurraba mientras metía lo "indispensable" en la mochila—una camisa, un pantalón, calzones, ranita—metía un pequeño monedero con forma de rana— y mis kunais.

Suspiraba satisfecho el chico, mientras que la mochila estaba a reventar.

—Necesito una mochila más grande— se quedaba pensativo— pero no tengo dinero ¿o sí? A ver dónde está.

Comenzaba a buscarlo por toda la casa, olvidándose completamente que "ranita" se encontraba ya empacada.

— ¡Diablos no tengo dinero! — gritaba angustiado—¡Ranita! ¿Dónde estás?

Y "ranita" no respondía.

—Rayos mi ranita— susurraba mientras buscaba debajo de los sillones— espera— se levanta— ¡La mochila!

Comienza a sacar sus tazones de ramen, sus pantalones, sus calzones y todo lo "indispensable" para la misión. Hasta que por fin "ranita" aparece.

— ¡Ranita! — grita abrazándola— ¡Te extrañe! Ahora a ver cuánto dinero tenemos.

Y al abrir a "ranita" se dio cuenta de algo

— ¡No hay dinero!

Ahora si estaba metido en un gran lio… sin dinero no sabría qué hacer.

.

_"Tendré que pedir prestado"_

…

.

Pov´s Sasuke.

Son las 8:00 de la tarde y no sé qué hacer. Ya termine de preparar mis cosas para la misión de mañana. Ya fui a entrenar temprano así que no me queda más remedio que ir a caminar.

Salgo de mi casa y miro a muchas caras conocidas, es extraño que aunque sea algo tarde los aldeanos estén fuera de casa.

Ni pensar que hace años a estas horas ya no había nadie fuera. Principalmente por miedo, cuando regrese nadie confiaba en mí y por consecuencia huían de mí.

Aunque no era que se encerraran por mí, sino por Akatsuki. Aquel grupo al que perteneció mi hermano, aquel grupo al que todos le tenían miedo.

No, era más que miedo: era pavor.

Afortunadamente un año después de mi regreso por fin los eliminamos. Por fin eliminamos a los pocos integrantes que quedaban.

Y así todo volvía a la paz.

Debo de admitir que los aldeanos aun no confían en mí, bueno no todos. Algunos aun me miran con desprecio o con miedo y no puedo culparlos después de todo soy un traidor.

Aunque aquellos que me aceptan son solamente gracias a cierto rubio y a cierta pelirosada, porque sin ellos; yo no estaría aquí.

Un motivo más para sentirme culpable por Sakura.

Ella siempre me apoyo aunque yo la tratara mal. Aunque yo la despreciara, aunque yo la odiara.

Aunque ya no sé si la odio…

— ¿Qué hago aquí?

De repente me encuentro en un callejón, ajeno a todo el mundo ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí? Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que…

Espera ¿Qué es eso?

Noto un destello rosado por la ventana de una casa a pocos metros de donde yo me encontraba, no sabía quién era solamente había algo rosado allí. Y llevado por la curiosidad comencé a acercarme…

Genial no tengo la más mínima idea de donde estoy y ya parezco acosador.

La cosa es ¿A quién estoy mirando?

_"Solo espero que no sea hombre"_

La verdad esperaba que no, si fuera así, sería muy raro… demasiado raro.

Me acerco más hacia la casa intentando no ser notado y por fin veo quien está allí.

.

.

Sakura.

.

.

Sakura mira hacia la ventana.

Me quedo embelesado mirando a aquella chica que últimamente me roba el sueño. Quien sin proponérselo hace que me sienta culpable y dichoso a la vez por tenerla en mi vida. Aquella chica que hace que mis emociones se disparen como nunca.

—Es hermosa— susurro mientras la sigo mirando, es cierto es hermosa en todos los sentidos… es hermosa en cuerpo y alma. Y yo nunca me había dado cuenta.

Nunca me quise dar cuenta.

Pero ahora, al mirarla bajo la luz de la luna bajo ese ligero matiz brillante que tiene su piel se ve como un ángel.

Un ángel que siempre me quiso.

Y que yo rechace.

Mientras la sigo mirando- lo admito no puedo quitar mi mirada de ella- hay algo que hace que me esconda rápidamente.

Es ella, ella volteo a mirarme confundida…

—Ella me vio—susurro angustiado mientras me voy a toda velocidad.

.

¿Cómo le diría que era yo quien la estaba observando?

Y una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué no podía quitarle los ojos de encima?

Que patético me siento...

.

_"Sakura ¿qué me hiciste?"_

Fin pov´s Sasuke.

_…_

_._

—Qué extraño, podría jurar que alguien estaba allí— decía Sakura confundida mientras intentaba mirar más claramente afuera de su casa.

Alguien la estaba observando desde hace rato de eso estaba segura, pero entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía preocupada?

—No hay nadie. En fin… a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

…

.

La mañana siguiente llego y con ella una nueva misión. Por eso todos se encontraban a las 6 de la mañana en la entrada de la aldea, bueno no todos.

—¿Dónde estará Naruto? — se preguntaba la chica del equipo.

—No tengo idea Sakura.

.

Así es, solamente se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke en aquella entrada.

La chica se sentía "tranquila" esperando al chico rubio con toda su paciencia que le quedaba.

Mientras que el Uchiha no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo ¿Y si Sakura lo vio? ¿Y si ella sabe que siento algo raro por ella? ¿Si recordó algo?

_"Espera… ¿Que siento algo raro por ella?"_

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió la chica un poco preocupada por él.

—E-estoy bien _"¿Ahora hasta tartamudeos tengo?"_

—Bueno… oye Sasuke

— ¿Si?

—Me preguntaba si…— comenzaba la chica aumentando un poco el nerviosismo del Uchiha ¿Y si ella sabía? —Naruto— susurraba la chica entre dientes.

— ¿Naruto?— pregunta el chico confundido.

¿Naruto que pintaba en esto?

Así que dirigió su mirada hacia donde la pelirosada miraba enojada.

Cierto chico rubio corría a toda velocidad hacia el punto de reunión, lástima que no había desayunado su plato de ramen.

Todo por tener que pedir dinero prestado.

Lo bueno era que ahora "ranita" estaba llena.

—Sakura –chan, Teme ¿Cómo están? — saludaba un rubio mientras se acercaba a dos chicos que en estos momentos poseían una mirada amenazante.

—Hmp vámonos ya.

— ¡Teme hablaste!

—Hmp

— ¡Teme habla ya!

— ¡Naruto ya cállate! Si él quiere hablar que hable si no quiere no— gritaba una pelirosa mientras le daba un coscorrón a cierto rubio.

—Duele Sakura-chan

—Te lo mereces…Dobe

— ¡Teme hablaste!

—Hmp

— ¡Hay van de nuevo… cállense los dos!

Y entre peleas y gritos- por parte de Sakura y Naruto- el equipo 7 se dirigió a aquella misión.

Era una misión seria y todos debían de dejarse de juegos.

.

—Sakura-chan

— ¿Si?

—Y el teme como se callara si nunca habla.

— …

—Hmp

— ¡TEME!

_Bueno tal vez no iba a ser tan seria…_

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo :3_**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Creo que si conteste los reviews que me han mandado, si no es así aquí les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Enserio se los agradezco mucho :3_**

**_El miércoles tendrán la conti :D_**

**_Pero bueno Reviews para este capitulo ¿?_**

**Sayonara!****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro pasos… Ah! ya me aburrí_— pensaba un chico pelirrubio mientras inflaba los mofletes, estaba demasiado aburrido llevaban caminando… mucho rato.

—Sakura- chan ya me aburrí ¿y si nos sentamos a comer? — no solo estaba cansado si no también hambriento. Un caso perdido.

—Dobe ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre y estar cansado? — preguntaba un chico irritado, exactamente aquel chico que no "hablaba" por fin se dignó a hablar.

—Teme por si no lo has notado; yo si soy humano no como otros— se defendía el rubio con aires de grandeza— Yo si como, duermo, rio, lloro y también hablo, me enamoro…— y sigue el chico muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sin notar que aquel pelinegro lo miraba con una gran venita en la frente.

—Idiota...

—Naruto ya cállate— intentaba callar la chica del equipo al chico Kyubi siendo ignorada completamente.

—Aparte yo estoy con Hinata –chan… tengo mi ramen querido… tengo a "ranita"…tengo a…

— ¡No me interesa tu vida idiota! ¡Yo también soy un humano! — el Uchiha estaba fuera de sus cabales.

.

Estaba bien, toleraba que le dijeran traidor, idiota y muchas otras cosas pero inhumano ¡Sasuke Uchiha inhumano!

_"Bueno tal vez un poco" _

—Teme ¿¡tú humano!? — se comenzaba a carcajear el rubio— Orochimaru podría ser más humano que tú, y eso que aún no sé qué es.

—Naruto… deja en paz a Sasuke — interrumpe la chica nuevamente siendo ignorada nuevamente por una pregunta formulada por el rubio.

— Teme… ¿Orochimaru era gay? — pregunta el rubio de repente logrando que todo el equipo tenga un escalofrió al pensar en él— Tu deberías saberlo, tu estuviste con él por años.

Lo peor de todo es que él tampoco supo que era en realidad Orochimaru.

_"Ni me interesa saber"_

—Cállate imbécil ¡No me compares con el! — le daba escalofríos de solo pensar en su antiguo sensei— Y no lo sé… jamás me intereso saberlo.

— ¿Pero no se te insinuó ni nada?

—Hmp

— ¿Eso es un sí? — preguntaba el rubio aterrorizado— ¿Orochimaru te acosaba?

De solo imaginar a Orochimaru haciéndole ojitos a Sasuke le daban nauseas.

_"Oh rayos creo que devolveré mi ramen"_

El rubio solo miraba que el Uchiha tenía la mirada perdida y se encontraba congelado en su lugar, al parecer después de todo si lo acosaba un poco.

_"Pobre Teme"_

— ¡Baka deja a Sasuke- kun en paz! — todos se sorprendieron a escuchar a Sakura hablar— ¿Qué no entiendes que Sasuke ya no quiere saber nada de su antiguo sensei?

Estaba tan molesta la chica que ni siquiera noto lo dé dijo. En cuento vio a los chicos supuso que fue algo malo, porque el rubio y el pelinegro la miraban sorprendidos.

¡Incluso Sasuke la miraba como si fuera lo más interesante!

— ¿Sakura-chan recordaste algo?

—No ¿Por qué? — la chica se encontraba más que confundida— ¿Que dije?

¿Qué rayos había dicho?

—M-me llamaste S-sasuke- kun

—Dijiste que Orochimaru era el antiguo sensei del Teme

En cuanto ambos chicos le respondieron ella también se sorprendió.

¿Cómo supo eso?

— ¿Ustedes no me habían dicho nada verdad?

Los chicos niegan con la cabeza y Sakura siente una pizca de esperanza.

¡Había recordado algo!

— ¡Recordaste algo! — exclamo el rubio mientras corre a abrazar a la chica— Lo sabía Sakura-chan

—Gracias Naruto.

.

Estaba feliz, justo en ese momento su mundo se ilumino. Estaba poco a poco recordando su vida junto con Sasuke, porque era así, había tenido una vida junto a él. Estaba bien que no eran ni parejas ni nada por el estilo, pero es parte de su vida.

_"Al parecer todo esto funciona"_ —pensó la chica con una felicidad desbordante.

Pero haber recordado no era su único motivo de felicidad, tampoco fue que el rubio la abrazara, fue algo que no imagino…

Fue Sasuke.

No hubo abrazo por recordar, no le dio palabras de aliento, no le dijo ningún "felicidades", ni siquiera se acercó. Por algo le hacían llamar "cubito de hielo"

Pero pese a todo aquello, a sentirse ignorada hubo algo que la embriago de una sensación cálida.

No fue una sonrisa.

No fue una palabra.

Fue su mirada.

No era una mirada de odio, ni de tristeza. No la miraba con lastima ni con indiferencia. Era una mirada de respeto y de alegría.

Él se alegraba por ella.

Y eso extrañamente la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz.

.

.

Pero la felicidad no duraba para siempre…

—Teme, Sakura-chan estoy cansado

—Naruto ¡Apenas llevamos 1 hora caminando!

—Hmp

— ¡Teme!

Definitivamente con este par no.

…

.

.

Algunas horas más tarde- y después de varias peleas entre el equipo- por fin se detuvieron a descansar. Era algo tarde y debía de acampar. Se encontraban a medio camino de su destino y no tenían idea de lo que se podrían encontrar allí.

— ¿Y si hay monstros? ¿Duendes? —preguntaba el rubio asustado, todo por culpa de cierto Uchiha que le comenzó a meter miedo— ¿Y si me quieren jalar las patas en la noche?

—Naruto— comenzaba la pelirosada con una vena en la frente.

—No traigo a "piku" para que me proteja… ¿Qué hare? — en definitiva el rubio estaba entrando en pánico.

— ¡Naruto! Nada se te aparecerá, no te preocupes… ¿y quién es piku? — cuestiono la chica confundida.

¿Quién demonios era piku?

Al parecer el pelinegro tampoco entendía nada, pues solo se limitaba a observar al rubio como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

_"Bueno siempre lo ve así"_

—Piku es mi… ositodefelpa— lo dijo rápido para que los chicos no lo oyeran.

— ¿Osito de felpa? ¿Tienes dos años Naruto? — se burlaba el Uchiha.

—No te burles, me da miedo dormir solo— se defendía el rubio haciendo pucheros.

.

La chica del equipo no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver al rubio asi.

— ¡Aww! Naruto que tierno— le decía sonriente ante la mirada confundida del Uchiha.

_"Que el idiota duerma con un oso de felpa le parece tierno"_

**_"Tal vez deberíamos de dormir con uno"_**

_"Hmp"_

—Sakura ¿Te parece tierno eso? — pregunta el Uchiha un poco enojado.

—Si

—Hmp

—Le parezco tierno a Sakura-chan.

—Hmp

…

Entre peleas, gritos y uno que otro "hmp" por parte de un pelinegro les llego la noche, así que tenían que ir a dormir.

Naruto había caído rendido en el instante en que se acostó, afortunadamente no necesito a "piku" para dormir.

Sakura se encontraba en un profundo sueño, acostada a un lado de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que dormía a su lado.

¿Enserio le parecía tierno ese chico con su osito de felpa?

Eso lo molestaba y de repente ya no se le hacía tan mala idea tener uno…

— ¿Qué me pasa?

Tan patético se estaba haciendo últimamente ¿Enserio compraría eso para causarle ternura a la rosada? A este paso no lo sorprendería nada de lo que hiciera…

Porque últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

_Esos ojos jade que me atrapan…_

_._

_Y solo pensando en esos ojos pudo dormir._

…

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo :3_**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Creo que si conteste los reviews que me han mandado, si no es así aquí les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Enserio se los agradezco mucho :3_**

**_El sabado tendrán la conti :D_**

**_Pero bueno Reviews para este capitulo ¿?_**

**Sayonara!****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Tarde pero seguro ;) ... aqui tienen su capitulo_**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

A la mañana siguiente cada uno se levantó a distintas horas. La primera en despertarse fue la pelirosa que después de tener un sueño un poco agitado por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

—Nunca había tenido pesadillas así ¿o sí? — susurraba la chica quedamente, es que haber visto esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre mirándola con un odio profundo…

Debía admitirlo; eso la había inquietado.

—Pero bueno, eso ya paso… solo espero no volver a soñar con eso.

Era hora de despertar a los demás.

.

…

.

Todo se encontraba en penumbras, hace tanto tiempo que no había luz en aquel lugar, pero ¿A quién le importaba? Porque todos los que se encontraban allí sabían que cualquier mínimo rastro de luz que se encontrara lo destruirían.

Esa era la ley. Al jefe no le gustaba ver nada que brindara esperanza alguna y en todo caso la luz daba esperanza.

Brindaba una mínima esperanza, por eso se debía destruir.

_"Cualquiera que vea la luz en la más profunda obscuridad tiene esperanzas de ser salvado"_

Camino por los pasillos del lugar, hace poco lo habían llamado con urgencia.

—Y ahora ¿A quién tendré que eliminar? — susurro antes de entrar al despacho, logrando así divisar a su jefe.

Porque no solo las cosas brindaban luz.

En ocasiones… las personas también la brindaban.

…

.

.

Faltaba un poco para llegar así que no debían de demorarse tanto. Por una parte cierto chico rubio maldecía todo a su paso completamente furioso. Es que no se valía como lo habían despertado él se encontraba en su quinto sueño.

_"Y yo que soñaba con Hinata"_ — pensada el rubio muy sonrojado.

Es que soñar que estabas con tu novia y no precisamente hablando lo dejo perplejo… y aunque le daba pena admitirlo un poco "emocionado"

Apenas despertó se fue corriendo al lago más cercano _"Afortunadamente había uno" _y comenzó con su gran labor.

Aun recordaba las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros, claro después de que Sakura-chan casi lo noqueo.

_"¡Qué diablos estabas soñando idiota!"_ aun recordaba la cara demoníaca de la chica.

—Si no me hubiera salido corriendo me hubiera dejado sin mis hijitos— susurro aterrorizado mirando hacia la nada.

El quería pequeños Uzumakis corriendo por la aldea y también quería pequeñas Hinatitas corriendo por allí.

Después de 10 minutos de estar mirando hacia la nada salio del lago y se dispuso a cambiarse. Una remera, un pantalón, su chamara y su ropa interior. Por fin el gran Uzumaki Naruto estaba listo.

—Uf ya termine—comentaba después de haberse dado un buen "baño" — ahora sí, a ir por los chicos.

Solo esperaba que aquellos dos no intentaran matarlo.

…

Llevaba esperando por más de una hora a aquel rubio idiota con una sonrisa que le daban ganas de arrancar, si no fuera porque estaba con Sakura: definitivamente lo hubiera matado.

Es que haber visto esa reacción de parte del rubio lo había dejado traumado, está bien, era normal tener ese tipo de reacciones, incluso el las tenía- con cierta chica de ojos jade- en algunas ocasiones.

Pero él estaba en su casa cuando se tenía que levantar a tomar una buena ducha de agua fría.

En cambio el idiota ¡Estaba en una misión!

Y más después de escucharlo decir "Hinata-chan" con el rostro sonrojado.

Pero eso no era lo que lo había dejado así de furioso. Lo que lo había dejado así era que cierta chica pelirosada también presencio aquello.

Lo presencio con una venita en la frente y con el rostro sonrojado a más no poder.

Se sonrojo.

¡Se sonrojo!

"_Estúpido Naruto con sus asquerosidades"_ — pensó el chico mirando de reojo a Sakura, desde que el rubio se había ido corriendo ella no había hablado_—"¿Que tendrá?"_

No quería admitirlo la chica la preocupaba.

Porque estaba seguro que ella no estaba así por lo que ocurrió con Naruto esa mañana.

Era algo más.

Algo que la inquietaba.

_"Esos ojos rojos siguen tan presentes"_ pensaba la chica _"Eran parecidos al Sharingan, ¿Sera que eran sus ojos?" _miraba al azabache.

No podía ser el quien la miraba así en su sueño… debía ser alguien más.

— ¡Ya llegue datteba… Aléjate de mi teme! — en cuanto el rubio apareció frente a los chicos Sasuke lo golpeo.

—Hmp idiota, para que no vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Chicos tenemos que seguir— informaba la chica.

Y los tres comenzaban a caminar, necesitaban llegar a su destino.

…

.

.

Lo habían mandado a llamar y tal como esperaba lo llamaron para que eliminara a alguien.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? — nunca había preguntado eso, solo que en ese momento algo le decía que no debía de meterse en ese asunto.

— ¿Eso es una pregunta Takeshi? — le cuestiono su jefe mirándolo burlón— porque si es una pregunta, si acaso estas dudando en hacer lo que te pido… sabes perfectamente lo que te pasaría ¿verdad?

—Sí señor, lo sé _"me mataría" _— contesto mirándolo con furia contenida, tanto tiempo aguantándolo y ahora dudaba de su lealtad.

Eso era el colmo.

—Perfecto— sonrió aquel hombre de capucha negra—entonces dentro de poco te daré las instrucciones… solo te diré una cosa: no te confíes de ella.

_—"¿De ella? ¿Una chica?_" Entiendo—su mirada demostraba tranquilidad pero en el fondo estaba indeciso no quería lastimar a una chica. Él no era de lastimas mujeres.

¿Por qué no llamo a Kisame?

—Bien puedes retirarte.

—Señor… ¿Por qué quiere eliminar a esa chica? — su curiosidad lo mataba.

—Te diré Takeshi, solo porque tú me ayudaras a hacerlo…

Salió apresurado del despacho. No entendía nada, cada palabra que su jefe le había dicho lo confundió más.

.

Pero hubo algo que lo inquieto de sobremanera…

**_"La eliminare sin duda, ella sin darse cuenta me arrebato lo que más quería… me arrebato mi mejor arma. Ella es luz y debe ser eliminada Takeshi."_**

No podía haber más odio en su voz que con la que se expresaba de aquella misteriosa chica.

**_"Elimínala, hazla sufrir."_**

Casi podía jurar que sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

**_"Que te suplique por piedad y mátala de la forma más lenta posible."_**

La más pura maldad. Rayaban el borde del sadismo.

Era aterrador.

**_"Y una cosa más Takeshi: Antes de absorber su ultimo rastro de agonía cerciórate de que sepa que jamás se debió meter con Madara Uchiha"_**

Eso fue lo que más lo inquieto.

.

Definitivamente su jefe no iba a descansar hasta matar a aquella chica.

Y sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

Al estilo Madara Uchiha.

…

.

Después de varias horas por fin llegaron a su destino, una pequeña casita se encontraba a lo lejos del camino, solo que por más raro que suene: los chicos no lo recordaban

— ¿Eso estaba allí dattebayo?

—No lo sé dobe, no recuerdo haberlo visto— decía el Uchiha muy confundido.

— ¿No lo recuerdan chicos? — preguntaba la chica más confundida aún, si ella era la que tenía los recuerdos en blanco.

¿Cómo que ellos no recordaban?

—No Sakura, no recuerdo haberlo visto— y lo que más lo confundía era que aquella casa tenía el aspecto de casi 50 años de antigüedad.

Eso era extraño.

— ¿Sera una trampa Teme? — cuestionaba el rubio.

Y sin darle tiempo de contestar al azabache la puerta de golpe se abrió, en cuanto eso sucedió Naruto se puso en posición de ataque mientras que el Uchiha se colocaba frente a la pelirosada con afán de protegerla.

Pero lo que sucedió después los dejo perplejos.

Un chico de aspecto afeminado, a perspectiva de Sasuke, se lanzó a abrazar a la chica de ojos jade que se intentaba zafar a como diera lugar.

— ¡Eres hermosa! ¿Se mi novia? — aquel chico con una gran alegría le pregunto a la chica que con una venita en la frente lo golpeo.

— ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!

El chico ignorando lo que la rosada le decía se quiso acercar nuevamente a ella.

Pero un puño se lo impidió.

—Aléjate de ella o te mato.

El chico se levantó furioso para encarar a la persona que había osado golpearlo, pero en cuanto su mirada se topó con unos ojos rojos con una sed de sangre se arrepintió.

—L-lo siento, p-perdón por a-acercarme a tu n-novia— el pobre chico temblaba de miedo.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a ella entiendes— el Uchiha lo amenazo pasando por alto lo dicho por el chico.

—Yashiro ¿Qué haces? — de la casa salió una señora de edad avanzada— te he dicho que no acoses a chica Yashiro— regaño al ver como el chico miraba a Sakura.

—Lo siento abuela, es que no puedo evitarlo.

—Pídele disculpas— la anciana lo trato como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Yashiro, que poseía un cabello rojo y unos ojos color azul cielo se acercó cauteloso a la chica que se encontraba siendo "cuidada" por el azabache.

—Lo siento linda.

— ¿Qué dijiste imbécil...? — pregunto Sasuke sintiendo su sangre hervir.

Como osaba a llamar linda a Sakura. Él era el único que podía.

—Sasuke, por favor— miro suplicante al azabache— no te preocupes, está bien— la chica le sonrió al pelirojo logrando que se sonrojara.

Ante una mirada furiosa del Uchiha.

—Hola dattebayo, mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki— saludo el rubio cansado de ser ignorado.

—Hola— comenzó la anciana acercándose al lugar— Mi nombre es Kimiko y él es mi nieto Yashiro.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto— le sonreía a la anciana.

—Hmp… Sasuke Uchiha— se presento mirando amenazante al pelirojo.

—Bueno ¿Y a que debemos su visita? — cuestiono la señora con curiosidad.

Aquella chica de ojos jade se le hacía conocida.

—Es que necesito encontrar a alguien— dijo Sakura.

—Yo soy la única que vive por aquí junto con mi nieto. Tal vez sea a mí a quien necesitan— miro a los chicos— ¿Qué sucede?

Y después de intercambiar miradas entre el equipo decidieron decirle a la anciana.

—Bueno, vera…

Y comenzó el relato cierto azabache ante la atenta mirada de Kimiko, que a cada avance que daba la historia su expresión era de absoluta sorpresa y culpabilidad.

—Chicos… sé a quién buscan— comento seriamente la anciana una vez terminado el relato.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?

—Es a mí, a mí me buscan chicos… yo soy la que por error cambio tus recuerdos.

¡Que!

Los chicos miraban a la anciana con una sorpresa palpable en el rostro, incluyendo a Sasuke. Entonces él no era culpable, inevitablemente sintió un gran alivio.

Sakura no concebía lo que oía. No podía ser.

Un jutsu le había robado sus recuerdos…

Alguien era le había robado sus recuerdos.

.

Y se encontraba frente a ella.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo ... ¿Que les pareció?_**

**___Una cosa mas: Esta semana no podre actualizar, tengo exámenes y debo estudiar demasiado D:_**

**_____Espero me comprendan, apenas termine mis exámenes les pondré capi nuevo..._**

**_______Seguramente sera el viernes o el sábado :D_**

**_Pero bueno Reviews para este capitulo ¿?_**

**Sayonara!****  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo._**

**_Después_****_ de casi dos semanas me aparezco :( ... lo se, no tengo perdón._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

—Es a mí, a mí me buscan chicos… yo soy la que por error cambio tus recuerdos— comento la anciana evitando la mirada ojijade a toda costa.

.

.

En ese preciso instante todo quedo en un silencio absoluto, aquellas palabras, aquella simple oración logro hacer que miles de sentimientos salieran a flote en un solo instante.

Dolor, ira, frustración, sorpresa, alivio, tristeza y mucha, mucha confusión eran las emociones que reinaban el ambiente.

"**_Yo fui quien cambio tus recuerdos por error_**"

Aquella frase era lo que tanto había estado buscando, había querido desde hace tanto tiempo una explicación. Saber que había sucedido ese día, porque rayos le sucedió a ella y como se podría solucionar ese "pequeño" problema.

Pero ahora que tenía en frente a la persona que hizo todo aquello no sabía que decir.

Pero ¿Quién pensaría que una persona fue la que hizo eso?

.

— ¿Usted? — susurro la chica con un hilo de voz— ¿Usted fue quien me borro mi memoria? —se levanta de su asiento furiosa, logrando que, todos se sorprendan— ¡Usted fue! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacerlo?… ¿Por qué lo hizo? — cuestiona tomando a la anciana de los hombros.

Esa anciana había causado todo, sus preocupaciones, sus tristezas… su todo.

Por culpa de esa tipa - que la miraba con culpabilidad- no era nadie, por culpa de ella…

Sus recuerdos, su infancia… _su Sasuke._

No tenía nada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Shizune ¿Podrías traerme los documentos del equipo 7? — cuestionaba cierta rubia desde su despacho— no recuerdo donde los deje.

—Si Tsunade-sama, en un momento los traigo— contesto la pelinegra comenzando a caminar hacia su destino.

_"¿Cómo les estará yendo a los chicos_?" no podía dejar de preguntarse la Hokage, era cierto, el equipo 7 era, por mucho, el mejor equipo que pudo haber tenido Konoha. Pero no podía evitar sentir cierta angustia, si tan solo…

—Kakashi

Cierto hombre peligris y con una máscara cubriendo gran parte de su cara apareció de repente en el despacho de la rubia. El hombre poseedor del Sharingan se notaba preocupado a primera vista y sin querer preocupo a la rubia también.

—Tsunade-sama— saluda el peligris haciendo una reverencia— ¿Tiene noticias de mi equipo?

La ojimiel al escuchar esa pregunta se sintió impotente. Si ella que no tenía "lazos" con el equipo 7 estaba preocupada ¿Cómo se sentiría aquel ninja que se encontraba frente a ella?

Así que, sin más rodeos tuvo que decirle lo que sabía sobre ellos, que en realidad no era nada.

Tenía que defraudarlo.

—No sabemos nada de ellos Kakashi— comenzó la rubia seriamente— perdimos contacto con ellos hace 6 horas. La última información que supimos sobre ellos es que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Noto como Kakashi cambio su semblante a uno un poco más tranquilo _"Por lo menos llegaron a su destino"_ pensó el poseedor del Sharingan con resignación. Como le hubiera gustado acompañarlos, ir con ellos, recuperar los recuerdos de aquella chica a la que veía como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Estaba preocupado desde hace días por ese equipo, no tenía la menor idea del porque pero algo dentro de él le decía que tendría que estar con ellos en esos instantes.

Con ese presentimiento, que aún no se iba del todo miro a la hokage que en esos momentos lo miraba con una preocupación palpable.

No imaginaba como se sentiría la hokage al no saber nada de su discípula.

Aunque la rubia lo negara era obvio que no solamente la chica le preocupaba… aquellos dos cabezotas también.

—Bueno Tsunade-sama me voy, si hay noticias me avisa ¿sí?

—Yo te aviso Kakashi.

.

Dejo que sus pies lo llevaran a cualquier lugar – que casualmente dio a las afueras de la torre de la hokage- no tenía ánimos de ir a ninguna parte.

—Espero que estén bien.

Como si de una jugarreta cruel se tratase, de repente los vio… era Naruto y Sasuke peleando como siempre. Por un momento Kakashi sonrió, aunque la sonrisa se fue en ese mismo instante en el que llego porque no podían ser ellos.

Ya no tenían doce años.

Ahora eran mayores, ya no se veían de doce… no podían ser ellos.

"No hay nadie como ese par" pensó el peligris sonriendo amargamente "Aquel par y Sakura son un caso perdido"

Aun recordaba la primera vez que los vio, aquellos chicos que a primera vista le parecieron unos idiotas.

Un rubio amante del ramen, una pelirosada fangirl y un pelinegro vengador.

_"Valla equipo que me toco" _

Afortunadamente, aquellos "pequeños" golpes que les dio la vida los hizo cambiar.

Naruto ahora era un candidato a ser un hokage, un gran hokage amante del ramen.

Sakura había pasado de ser una fangirl a una chica enamorada, un amor que había madurado con el tiempo y que a pesar de todo no se había esfumado. Ella seguía amando al Uchiha.

El Uchiha fue el que más lo sorprendió. Después de lograr su venganza- que resulto ser algo contraproducente- el chico regreso a la aldea. Por fin había dejado de ser despectivo con los demás, seguía siendo frio pero era más que obvio que aquel chico consideraba al equipo 7 como una familia.

Sin duda alguna aquellos ninjas eran indispensables en su vida.

— ¿A dónde iré?

No tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde ir, seguía parado en la puerta principal del despacho de la hokage.

Y no tenía ganas de moverse de allí.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una silueta que venía a toda velocidad ¿Quién sería? Por más que intentaba no la reconocía. Unos metros más adelante por fin pudo divisar a esa persona, era Shizune, que con gran preocupación y angustia corría hacia el despacho de la hokage.

Kakashi solo atino a mirarla sorprendido, por lo que la chica pelinegra lo tomo de la mano y lo metió al despacho junto con ella.

Después de todo eso también le interesaba a él.

—¿Shizune que sucede? — cuestiona la rubia ojimiel a verlos entrar apurados.

—T-tsunade sa-ama— intentaba decir la chica con el corazón saliendo de su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me jalaste aquí? — pregunto Kakashi preocupado y molesto.

Si Shizune, que jamás se había portado así con él lo empujaba y jalaba así… debía de haber algo malo… algo muy malo.

Y eso lo comprobó al ver la expresión de Shizune.

_"Incluso olvido a Tonton" _pensó el peligris recordando al cerdito que siempre la acompañaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Shizune?

La hokage se había levantado de su asiento y se había acercado a una pelinegra que la miraba asustada.

—L-los documentos del equipo 7.

— ¿Que pasan con ellos? — pregunta la rubia al darse cuenta que la chica no los tenía.

— ¡DESAPARECIERON! — grito la chica sorprendiendo a los presentes— ¡No están!

.

.

.

* * *

.

—Lo siento niña… yo jamás pensé que ocurriría eso— era la cuarta vez que la anciana se disculpaba.

Sabía perfectamente que no había perdón para eso, ella le había arrebatado su vida pero…

Lo lamentaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón lo lamentaba.

—Yo solo quería ayudar.

— ¡Quería ayudar! — grita la chica enfurecida—¿Tiene la menor idea de lo que he pasado? ¿La tiene? —se intenta acercar a ella pero el Uchiha la detiene.

—Sakura cálmate— le dice el chico pelinegro al momento que la toma de la cintura.

— ¿Qué me calme Sasuke? Ella me quito todo— le dice intentando zafarse de él, pero el chico la aprieta un poco más haciendo en vano el intento—No me entiendes, no sabes como la odio.

.

Si la entendía, ella no fue la única que perdió todo de un solo tajo, el perdió sus sueños, sus ilusiones, su familia en un solo instante.

Él sabía lo que era el odio y no quería que aquella chica con sonrisa amable y ojos brillantes odiara a alguien.

No quería que se sumiera en la obscuridad como él.

No soportaría ver a la chica así…

Simplemente no podría.

.

—Sakura ¿Recuerdas mi venganza? — le susurra en el oído, logrando que la chica parara de forcejear— comenzó con perder mi vida. No quiero que odies a alguien…

—Sasuke-kun…

—No quiero esto para ti— le sigue susurrando— habla con ella, no la odies, escucha sus razones…

—P-pero Sasuke ella…

—Sakura… por favor— no había medido sus palabras, todo aquello que dijo fue desde lo más profundo de su corazón, un corazón marchito que poco a poco cobraba vida de nuevo.

—Lo lamento pequeña— solloza la anciana hincándose frente a ella— enserio lo lamento.

—S-señora, yo…— mira a Sasuke que solo asiente con la mirada— la escuchare y levántese, no es justo que este así— le dice sonriendo un poco.

—Gracias pequeña— le dice sonriente al momento de levantarse del suelo— vamos a hablar— y tomando tímidamente la mano de la pelirosada la lleva a la terraza, tendrían que hablar a solas.

.

El Uchiha miro aquella escena con algo de nostalgia, como le hubiera gustado que Itachi y el hubieran hablado en algún momento de su vida.

Pero claro, él era un cabezota que no entendía razones.

—Teme ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura-chan? — cuestiono el rubio pícaro.

¡Oh mierda! Se le había olvidado completamente que había más personas allí.

—No te interesa dobe.

— ¿Te le declaraste? ¿La halagaste? ¿La invitaste a tener pequeños Uchihas? — cada pregunta hecha por el rubio era un sonrojo más notable para el joven Uchiha.

¿Pequeños Uchiha´s? ¿Tanto así?

_"Pero no es tan mala idea"_ pensó sonrojado el chico.

¡¿Qué rayos?!

— ¿Teme te sonrojaste?

— ¡CALLATE DOBE!

.

.

* * *

.

La pelirosada miraba atenta a la anciana, que se esmeraba por contar aquella historia con los mayores detalles posibles.

Cuando al fin termino su relato…

—Comprendo ¿Entonces usted nos vio pelear? — pregunto sonrojada la chica.

—Sí, y como se notaba a simple vista que se aman… quise ayudar.

—Yo no lo amo— corrigió la chica.

—Niña, que no lo recuerdes no quiere decir que no lo hagas— dijo sabiamente la anciana.

Dejando muda a la pelirosada.

.

* * *

.

— ¡DOBE!

— ¡TEME!

—Idiota

—…

— ¿De dónde se conocen? — interrumpe la pelea el chico de nombre Yashiro.

—Hmp, no te interesa—contesta groseramente el Uchiha.

_"No se me olvida que coqueteo con Sakura"_

—Teme no seas así— el rubio regaña a Sasuke— nos conocemos desde los doce, somos equipo.

—Y ¿Aquella chica linda también?

"_Ahora si lo mato"_ piensa el Uchiha considerando seriamente hacer un Chidori.

—Sakura-chan también está con nosotros… y yo que tu no le decía linda, si no quieres que te castren— aconseja nervioso el rubio mirando de reojo al Uchiha que se encontraba contando hasta mil.

— ¿Tiene novio? — Yashiro al parecer ignoraba los consejos del rubio.

—No tiene datteba…

— ¡Cállate dobe! — amenaza el pelinegro—aléjate de ella o te mato— se dirige al chico.

_"Y los celos salieron a flote"_ pensó divertido el rubio.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunta Yashiro arrogantemente.

— ¿Quieres probar?

—Ya estuvieras.

.

.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué diablos haces? — preguntaba la pelirosada al llegar a la escena que sus ojos presenciaban.

Es que no todos los días veías a un Uchiha agarrado de los cabellos de otro chico.

— ¡Maldito arrogante!

—Afeminado

— ¡Gallina!

—Idiota

Esos eran los insultos que se escuchaban por la casa.

— ¡SASUKE UCHIHA!

El Uchiha estaba tan absorto con la pelea que no la escuchaba, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de cierta rosada.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

—Hmp

—Lo siento linda yo…

—Cállate o te mato— amenazaba el Uchiha de nuevo.

—Esto estuvo genial datteba…. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué Sakura-chan?

—Por idiota.

Después de curar a Yashiro que le echaba ciertas miraditas a la médico ninja y de curar a cierto Uchiha que solo se encargaba de mirar amenazante a Yashiro, por fin estuvieron en paz.

—Señora ¿Hay alguna solución a mi problema de memoria? — cuestiono de la nada la médico ninja.

La anciana miro con impotencia a la chica y solo contesto:

—Yo no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo no puedo hacer nada— repitió la anciana.

—Pero…

— ¿Cómo que no puede hacer nada? — pregunto el Uchiha— ¿vinimos para nada?

—Yo no puedo hacer nada… pero, puedo darles una pista.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunto la chica intrigada.

.

.

— ¿Cómo que no están? — cuestiono la rubia.

—Tsunade-sama, no están… los busque pero no aparecen— informa Shizune.

Eso era extraño, si alguien los tiene el equipo 7 estaría perdido.

—Hay que encontrarlos— comenzó la ojimiel— esos pergaminos contienen secretos de los chicos y de ti Kakashi… necesitas encontrarlos.

—Hai— afirma el ninja copia desapareciendo de un puff.

Solo esperaba que los encontrara.

Eran muy importantes.

Si esos pergaminos estaban en las manos equivocadas….

No quería ni pensarlo.

.

.

Era de noche y todos se encontraban dormidos en aquel lugar. Les habían dado alojamiento y en esos momentos los hombres de su equipo dormían en las habitaciones de al lado.

En cambio ella no podía conciliar el sueño, aquello que le dijeron la dejo pensando.

— ¿Esa es la solución? ¿Qué quiere decir?

No podía evitar preguntarse.

**_"La solución está en su corazón"_**

¿Ahora de que rayos hablaba?

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo ... ¿Que les pareció?_**

**_Perdón_****___! Se que dije que subiría capitulo apenas terminara mis exámenes pero el bloqueo mental y un alacrán me atacaron D:_**

**___Pero lo bueno es que ya acabe el semestre y tendré vacaciones así que...!actualizare mas seguido!_**

**___Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los lei todos y los iba a contestar pero pensé " mejor subo capitulo y les agradezco de aquí" xD ... espero que no me maten por la tardanza._**

**___Una cosa mas: ¿Alguien esta leyendo el manga? ¡Ame este capitulo!, pero sin duda el anterior *-* ...!Fue fenomenal!_**

**_______Me despido, intentare subir conti el sábado :)_**

**_Pero bueno Reviews para este capitulo ¿?_**

**Sayonara!****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo... Se que ayer dije que actualizaria, y si tenia el capitulo hecho pero no pude subirlo, la pagina no me dejaba .-._**

**_Pero bueno ya pude y aqui esta :D_**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

— ¡Quiero comer dattebayo!

Se encontraban listos para desayunar "tranquilamente" apenas salió el sol. Era evidente que ningún miembro del equipo Kakashi había dormido bien, ya que, cada uno de ellos presentaban unas notables ojeras y una expresión cansada.

— ¿Hay ramen?

Pero la falta de sueño no era un impedimento para cierto rubio. Él tenía hambre y quería muchísimo ramen.

"_Espero que haya ramen a montones_" pensó el chico zorro con estrellitas en los ojos.

Valla decepción que se llevó…

—Lo siento Naruto, no tengo ramen…. En realidad aquí no comemos eso— se disculpó Kimiko ante aquella desagradable noticia que tuvo que soltarle al rubio.

Quien la miraba como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de todos.

— ¿Aquí no c-comen r-ramen dattebayo?

El pobre chico se encontraba en estado de shock, es que ¿Quién despreciaría tan delicioso manjar?

—No Naruto, en realidad a mí no me gusta el ramen— comento tranquilamente Yashiro que observaba discretamente a la Haruno.

— ¿¡Que!? Eso no puede ser cierto….c-como alguien despreciaría el ramen ¿Son humanos?

Aun no concebía aquella desagradable idea.

.

—Naruto— interrumpe la joven pelirosa el discurso del rubio — no a todos les gustara lo mismo que a ti, que a ti te guste el ramen no significa que a todos les tenga que gustar.

.

—Hmp, eso es cierto dobe, no todos deben de tener tu extraña adicción por el ramen— comento el Uchiha apoyando a la Haruno que solo lo miro sonriendo dándole así la razón.

.

—Es cierto lo que dice la linda de Sakura y el idiota…. No a todos nos gustara el ramen Naruto.

El chico rubio se quedó meditando por unos instantes, era cierto no podía forzarlos pero por favor ¡Era el ramen!

.

Por otro lado la chica de ojos jade miraba sonrojada a Yashiro _"¿Enserio cree que soy linda?". _No era que le importará mucho pero cuando alguien te dice linda te sube el ánimo_._

_ "Me gustaría que Sasuke me dijera linda"_ pensó la chica en un suspiro reaccionando al instante _"¿Qué rayos pensé?"._

Enserio ¿El Uchiha le gustaba?

Si no era cierto…

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte?

.

Por ultimo: mientras el rubio meditaba y la chica pelirosa miraba al chico que la acababa de halagar, cierto chico pelinegro que se controlaba por no mostrar el Sharingan miraba furioso a Yashiro quien miraba sonriendo a Sakura.

¿Cómo osaba el chico a llamarla linda? ¿Qué no entendía?

No era que la chica no fuera linda, al contrario. Había algo en aquellos ojos jade que con tan solo verlos te perdías.

"_Es hermosa" _pensaba el chico embobado por unos instantes, aquella chica últimamente no lo dejaba en paz.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha jamás lo admitiría, ese era su secreto.

De él y nadie más.

_"Ese tipo sigue coqueteando con Sakura, no quiero que la vea… ella no puede mirarlo a él"_

Miraba con un nudo en la garganta como Sakura, aquella chica que a los doce años tantas veces le declaro su amor miraba sonrojada y sonriente a otro chico.

_"No quiero que lo quiera, no quiero que me olvide… ¿Qué me sucede?"_

.

—Chicos aquí está su desayuno—Kimiko, quien había ido por el desayuno de los chicos llegaba con una bandeja repleta de comida— Naruto no tengo ramen pero más tarde puedo ir a comprar.

—Kimiko-san, puedo ir yo a comprarlo si quiere. Después de todo él es mi compañero de equipo— se ofreció la rosada.

— ¿Enserio?

—Claro

—Yo puedo ir contigo linda— se ofrecía Yashiro, haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la chica.

—Cla…

—Yo iré contigo Sakura— interrumpió el Uchiha mirando amenazante a su competencia— es mejor que vallas con alguien que conozcas que con un DESCONOCIDO— completo resaltando la palabra desconocido.

—Bueno— la chica titubeo un poco— claro Sasuke-kun— acepto sonriente.

.

Haciendo sonreír al chico Uchiha también.

Pero aquel chico pelirrojo no estaba muy contento con el Uchiha. Se suponía que el iría con Sakura y el chico pelinegro se quedaría allí llorando.

Tenía que hacer algo.

—Sakurita ¿Yo también puedo ir? — cuestiono el chico con ojos de cachorrito.

—Está bien Yashiro, vendrás con Sasuke y conmigo— le decía sonriendo, logrando que la sonrisa del pelirojo se ensanchara más.

Y que la del Uchiha de golpe se esfumara.

_"Maldito afeminado"_

.

—Bueno chicos, irán después de comer… — comento Kimiko mirando a los chicos que de la nada habían comenzado a comer.

.

Sakura comía tranquilamente.

Naruto devoraba media bandeja "Ya que no hay ramen" pensaba el chico sacrificado.

Mientras que Sasuke y Yashiro hacían competencias de comida ¿Quién comería más?

_"No sé porque pero esto me resulta familiar"_ pensaba la chica mirando como ambos chicos se atragantaban con la comida y después la devolvían. _"¿Por qué será?"_

— ¡Quiero más! — ambos chicos gritaban al unísono mirándose con una profunda antipatía.

Pero luego volvían a tocarse el estómago y devolver la comida.

Siendo observados por todos los de la mesa que los miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

—Y yo soy el inmaduro dattebayo.

— ¡Cállate dobe!

.

* * *

.

.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja y de ciertos chicos que se "divertían" un encapuchado y su subordinado miraban atentos unos papeles que les había costado mucho robar.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo Takeshi, ninguno de aquellos incompetentes habían podido traer estos documentos tan importantes para mí.

—Gracias, no fue sencillo con aquellos ambus rodeando el despacho…

—No seas modesto Takeshi, tu lograste lo que muchos no y solo con esto lograste puntos a tu favor… solo espero que no me falles con mi otro pedido.

—Claro que no Madara-sama, no fallare— dijo decidido el joven.

— ¿Devolviste los otros documentos? — cuestiono atento el poseedor del Sharingan.

—Si

—Muy bien…. Pronto hare mi siguiente asalto.

Y en aquella temible obscuridad a la que Takeshi estaba más que acostumbrado. Se llevaba a cabo un plan, un plan que a más de una persona dañaría.

Y una que otra vida cobraría.

* * *

.

—Teme, Sakura-chan, Yashiro-baka ¡Cuídense! — un chico rubio se despedía de aquellos chicos.

Después de tantas peleas protagonizadas por un pelirojo y un pelinegro al fin habían decidido ir a comprar el tan preciado ramen del rubio.

—Adios Naruto, cuida a Kimiko-san— la chica pelirosa miraba atenta al rubio.

—Sakura muy apenas sabe cuidarse solo, pides imposibles— se burlaba del rubio.

—Es cierto

— ¿Y a donde iremos Sakura? — el Uchiha había decidido ignorar a toda costa a Yashiro, quien en esos momentos miraba a aquella parejita platicar.

—No tengo idea Sasuke… solo caminemos y veremos que hay— la chica se había olvidado del pelirojo que la miraba, es que el Uchiha inevitablemente hacia que la chica se olvidara de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Sasuke la confundía.

La confundía mucho.

—Linda ¿Vamos por allá? — cuestionaba el chico— allá hay una tienda que vende ramen. Y hay un parque de diversiones podríamos…

—Sasuke ¿Vamos? — la chica miraba al Uchiha, sin escuchar lo último que había dicho el chico pelirojo.

—Si Sakura

.

Y comenzaban a caminar hacia donde el pelirojo había señalado.

.

Yashiro estaba molesto. Habían pasado de él y eso no lo permitiría. Sakura le gustaba y el Uchiha se la estaba ganando. Él quería a la chica.

Y se la quitaría al Uchiha.

—Mira qué lindo— Sakura miraba contenta un collar con una flor de cerezo— esta caro, después vengo a comprarlo— el cambio radical en su semblante logro que ambos chicos la miraran preocupados.

—Linda yo…

—Vamos a comprar el ramen— interrumpió la chica entrando a la tienda a comprar el preciado ramen del rubio.

Dejando al Uchiha afuera.

.

Miraba atento el collar, era detallado y estaba bien hecho, debía admitirlo el precio era caro pero la chica lo quería. Sakura había hecho tanto por el que eso sería una pequeña parte de lo que le regresaría.

Sakura se merecía tanto…

Y tomando la decisión entro a la tienda. Compraría ese collar.

.

—Listo, el ramen de Naruto ya está ahora vamos con Kimiko-san— decía la chica comenzando a caminar seguida del Uchiha.

—Sakura… ¿Te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones? Esta cerca y…

—Después Yashiro, ahorita no me apetece ir… gracias de todos modos— le sonreía la chica siguiendo su camino.

.

Al parecer al pelirojo nada le estaba saliendo hoy.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¿Encontraron los pergaminos? —cuestionaba la hokage preocupada.

—Si Tsunade-sama— hablaba el ninja peligris entregándole los pergaminos.

—Kakashi ¿Dónde están los demás? —miraba los pergaminos atentamente, no estaban todos, faltaban algunos —¿Dónde están?

— ¿Faltan? — pregunto el ninja tomando los pergaminos en sus manos y comenzando a hojearlos.

—Sí, cada integrante tiene uno y aquí falta uno.

.

Eso no era bueno, faltaba un pergamino, un pergamino que contenía todos los secretos y las técnicas de uno de los integrantes del equipo.

Pero no era de cualquier integrante: era de su discípula.

Faltaba el pergamino de Sakura Haruno.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¡Gracias! Son los mejores— gritaba un rubio abrazando fuertemente a Sakura, le habían traído su preciado ramen. — ¡Los quiero!

—De nada Naruto, ahora suéltame.

El chico apenas tomo el ramen, soltó a la chica y se fue a preparar su plato. Algo les decía que no habría ramen para mañana.

—Gracias por ir Sakura. — Kimiko sonreía.

—De nada Kimiko-san

Yashiro que no había hablado desde que llegaron solo se limitaba a mirar a la chica y al Uchiha con un enojo palpable. En todo el camino habían pasado de él. Y eso no le gustaba, nunca había tenido problemas con las chicas y ahora que le gustaba una ella no le hacía caso.

La chica le gustaba mucho y tenía que conquistarla.

.

El Uchiha miraba de reojo a la chica pelirosa mientras la ayudaba a recoger un poco la casa.

Necesitaba darle el collar pero no sabía cómo.

—Sakura ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro Sasuke-kun

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia las afueras de la casa donde el Uchiha tomo valor y comenzó a hablar.

—Sakura… ¿Te gustaba mucho ese collar? — noto como la chica bajaba la mirada—ten— le extendió una pequeña cajita, que la chica abrió sorprendida— espero que te guste— era el collar, Sasuke Uchiha le había regalado el collar.

—Sasuke…

—Note como lo mirabas y pensé que…

—Gracias— la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo, logrando que el chico sorprendido interrumpa su discurso.

.

El chico no reaccionaba al abrazo que la chica le brindaba, era tan cálida… había algo en ese abrazo que hacia estragos en su interior. Y extrañamente esos estragos le agradaban.

Tímidamente correspondió al abrazo, tomándola delicadamente de la cintura y elevándola un tramo para que se acoplara más a él.

El chico se sentía en las nubes, se sentía en la gloria. Jamás había tenido tanta paz en su persona.

Y Sakura le brindaba esa paz.

—Sakura…

.

…

Kimiko los miraba a través de la ventana, hacía rato que miraba a aquellos chicos y ese abrazo había confirmado sus sospechas.

Esos chicos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Después de todo tal vez su conjuro no estuvo tan mal.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno eran tal para cual.

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! :D_**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3_**

**_ Una cosa mas: Acabo de hacer una pagina donde publicare algunas cosas sobre estos fic´s :)_**

**_ Esta es la pagina Anasxs... alli subire informacion sobre los fics y eso :)_**

**_Actualizare el proximo miercoles!_**

**_Reviews para este capitulo¿?_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo...Despues de una semana sin actualizar al fin me aparezco_**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Estaba contenta, hace tanto que no había recibido tan lindo detalle. Tenía aquel collar que había anhelado tanto y todo gracias a aquel chico pelinegro que en estos instantes abrazaba.

Lo soltó lentamente avergonzándose instantáneamente al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

¡Había abrazado a Sasuke Uchiha!

Había abrazado a un apuesto chico que en estos instantes evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

¿Era su imaginación o el chico se había sonrojado?

—Sasuke-kun… gracias.

—Hmp, de nada.

Era extraña la sensación que sentía en esos momentos, se sentía feliz, protegida…correspondida.

¿Correspondida? ¿Correspondida en qué?

_"Tal vez si estoy enamorada de él"_

—No te hubieras molestado, era solo un capricho lo del collar— comento la chica mirando fijamente al moreno.

—No fue molestia Sakura, fue algo que quizá hacer— contesto el pelinegro evitando mirarla— Aparte ¿No te gustaba el collar? Es por eso que lo compre. Sabía que te gustaría — añadió encarándola y dando fin a la conversación.

Se sumieron en un silencio que afortunadamente no les incómodo. De hecho, era agradable, mirarse mientras el otro no se daba cuenta era agradable.

Ahora le tocaba al Uchiha observar a la pelirosada que se encontraba frente a él mirando atentamente el collar que con gusto él le regalo.

Se veía tan hermosa con sus ojos brillantes.

_"Debes de decirle lo del deseo"_ una vocecilla en su cabeza le recordó aquel pequeño detalle.

Porque él sabía perfectamente que aunque Kimiko haya hecho el hechizo con el fin de ayudarlos el indirectamente causo la desgracia de la chica. Todo por pelear con ella. Tenía que decirle.

Pero no en ese momento. No cuando la chica por fin le sonreía con sinceridad. No cuando se había ganado su confianza.

No cuando el Uchiha por fin admitía que la apreciaba.

.

.

— ¡Teme deja de andar ligándote a Sakura chan y ven!

Naruto Uzumaki interrumpió tal escena dejando a una Sakura sonrojada a más no poder y a un Uchiha:

—Idiota ¡No me estoy ligando a nadie! — grito fuera de sus cabales.

—Si teme ¡Te la estabas ligando!

— ¡No idiota!

—Claro que si— llego el famoso rubio con la pareja— No me sorprendería que en unos años pequeños Sasukitos y Sakuritas corrieran por la aldea…

—…..

—…..— la chica estaba completamente sonrojada ¿Hijos?

Mientras la pelirosada y el pelinegro seguían en su estado de shock, el rubio seguía su discurso.

—Pero no me gustaría que sus hijos tuvieran tu carácter Teme— se quedó pensativo por unos instantes— Ni el tuyo Sakura-chan… tu carácter y tu fuerza combinada me dan escalofríos— añadió el chico mientras temblaba.

—N-naruto— decía la chica de ojos jade con un sonrojo menos notable. Por fin la chica había salido del shock y miraba al chico molesta.

—Dobe

— Aunque si tuvieran el cabello del Teme y los ojos de Sakura-chan… o el cabello de Sakura-chan y los ojos del Teme— Naruto hacia caso omiso a los llamados de los chicos… y a la aura obscura que cierto pelinegro comenzaba a formar.

—N-na-ru-to— cierta persona se acercó lentamente al rubio que seguía en su mundo.

—Teme, Sakura-chan…. Quiero sobrinos.

— ¡Cállate idiota! — dos puños -uno de ellos cargado de chakra- se ensartaron en la cabeza del rubio.

Dejándolo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

— ¡Duele! — lloraba el ojiazul sobándose el golpe.

— ¡Te lo mereces!/ ¡Por idiota!

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron al notar que habían hablado al mismo tiempo, logrando que se sonrojaran y miraran hacia otro sitio.

—Chicos—Kimiko llego al notar la bochornosa situación— ¿Les gustaría comer algo?

Y con esa pregunta Naruto entro corriendo a la casa gritando a todo pulmón: ¡Comeremos ramen!

—Bueno… Sasuke, Sakura los esperaremos allá— dijo la anciana comenzando a caminar— No se entretengan mucho— y siguió su camino.

.

Dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura solos.

—Sakura ¿Vamos?

—Sí, vamos— dijo la chica sonriendo y comenzando a caminar junto a él.

.

* * *

.

—Takeshi…pronto comenzaremos con el plan. Solo necesitamos que el equipo 7 regrese a su querida aldea.

—Si Madara-san ¿Pero de qué plan está hablando? — cuestionaba el chico curioso.

No tenía la menor idea de que se trataba el plan. Madara solo le había dado pocos detalles "En su momento lo sabrás" había dicho alguna vez.

Cuando supo que el plan de Madara no iba a dejar viva a la chica.

—Muy bien— comenzó a decir el Uchiha— El plan consiste en…

A medida que Takeshi escuchaba el famoso plan sus ojos de abrían desmesuradamente.

¿En eso consistía? ¿Traicionar su confianza?

"_La quiero muerta… quiero verla sufrir"_

_._

* * *

.

_"Tal vez si estoy enamorada de él"_

Sakura lo miro por unos instantes mientras comía. Había algo en aquel chico que le atraía, de eso no tenía duda. Pero no era tanto como para decir que estaba enamorada de el ¿o sí?

_"La solución está en su corazón"_

¿Eso era? ¿Necesitaba recordar algo oculto en su corazón?

_"¿Estaba enamorada?"_

— ¿Pasa algo linda? —Yashiro había notado algo ida a la chica mientras comía.

—Nada Yashiro, gracias por preocuparte— respondió la chica sonriéndole.

Noto como el pelirojo solo le sonreía y seguía comiendo tranquilamente, le creyó afortunadamente.

Regreso a sus pensamientos, pero el pelinegro no era el protagonista en esta ocasión. Había soñado nuevamente con aquellos ojos rojos que la asustaban. Sabía que no era Sasuke el poseedor de esos ojos.

¿Quién era?

Solo sabía que la miraban con profunda antipatía, con un odio palpable.

_"Como si quisieran matarme"_

Cierto pelinegro también la había notado muy callada durante la comida. Pero a comparación del pelirojo, él no le creyó.

La conocía perfectamente, ella no estaba bien. Había algo que la inquietaba.

Y el descubriría que era.

.

* * *

.

Miraba todo a su alrededor buscando una explicación razonable. No entendía ¿Por qué de todos los pergaminos se llevaron los del equipo 7?

Kakashi Hatake pedía una explicación razonable.

—Se llevaron los documentos con la información de uno de mis alumnos.

Le informo a Iruka en cuanto llego. Él también había sido maestro de los chicos, necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Se los llevaron? ¿Cómo?

—Desaparecieron hace días los pergaminos que contenían la información del equipo 7. Buscamos por todos lados pero no los encontramos… solo que, ayer aparecieron de nuevo… pero no completos.

— ¿No completos? —inquirió Iruka.

—No, no estaban completos. Faltaron los de un integrante… faltaron los de Sakura Haruno.

Iruka se mostró sorprendido ante tal noticia ¿Los pergaminos de Sakura robados?

— ¿Y tienen alguna pista?

—No tenemos nada, y me preocupa. No sé qué puedan hacer con esa información.

No quería pensar que buscaban de su alumna.

.

* * *

—Kimiko-san, hemos estado pensándolo y creemos que será mejor regresar a nuestra aldea.

Llevaban días allí y no habían encontrado nada que regresara la memoria de la chica, tal vez en Konoha podría recordar.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Ya se van?

Kimiko se mostraba triste. Se había encariñado tanto con esos chicos en tan pocos días…

—Necesitamos irnos Kimiko-san. Necesito recordar.

—Entiendo.

Sakura miraba a aquella anciana. En pocos días se había encariñado con ella. Le recordaba tanto a Chiyo-san.

¿Chiyo? ¿Conocía a alguien llamado Chiyo?

—Linda, no te vayas— en un instante Yashiro se encontraba invadiendo el espacio personal de la pelirosada.

—Yashiro — Sakura se sentía incomoda. No todos los días alguien invade tu espacio personal.

—Aléjate de ella, no vez que la incomodas— Sasuke alejo a el pelirojo de la Haruno—No te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

—Muchas, no me alejare de ella solo porque tú lo pides— el pelirojo lo miraba desafiante.

—Aléjate de ella… te lo diré hasta que te entre en la cabeza.

—Entonces no me entrara, porque Sakura me gusta y no quiero alejarme de ella. La quiero cerca de mí— miro a la chica— Sakura me gustas mucho. Quédate conmigo.

Yashiro pasó al Uchiha y se situó frente a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida y sin darle tiempo de nada, la beso. Fue un beso que la dejo sin aliento, no porque le gustara. Sino por la sensación de ser empujada.

Alguien la empujo. Alguien le quito a Yashiro de encima.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la situación.

Sasuke golpeaba a Yashiro y Naruto intentaba separarlos. El pelinegro poseía el Sharingan en esos momentos y Yashiro sangraba.

— ¡Sasuke lo vas a matar!

Como pudo los separo topándose con un par de ojos rojos que la miraban con odio.

"_Justo como en mi sueño"_

—No te metas Haruno— y el Uchiha intento golpear al pelirojo de nuevo.

— ¡Uchiha! ¡Déjalo en paz! — el pobre chico no tenía la culpa de estar enamorado de ella.

— ¿Qué lo deje en paz? ¡Te beso! — el Uchiha no entendía… solo sentía su sangre hervir.

Quería matar al chico de la peor manera posible.

—Si me beso, ese no es tu problema.

— ¿Cómo que no es mi problema? ¡Claro que lo es! — el pelinegro no media sus palabras, logrando descolocar a la chica.

— ¡No lo es!

Esa pelea se estaba haciendo personal, todos los veían sonrientes incluso Yashiro sonreía un poco al verlos pelear _"Definitivamente son tal para cual"_ pensó el chico con tristeza. Él no había ganado la batalla.

Naruto sentía que estaba en los viejos tiempos. Ni pensar que así peleaban antes de que la chica perdiera la memoria. _"Teme casi te declaras"_ pensó con diversión el Uzumaki.

Loa chicos seguían tan metidos en la pelea que ni cuenta se dieron de que los demás habían desaparecido.

— ¡Si lo es!

— ¿Por qué lo es según tú?

—Porque me…— se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir— Porque debo cuidarte.

— ¿Cuidarme de qué? Si me hubieras cuidado no hubiera perdido mis recuerdos— la chica estaba molesta ¿Quién se creía?

—Lo sé, si no hubiera peleado contigo ese día no hubiera pasado eso— dijo el chico cabizbajo, todo rastro de furia se habia esfumado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto la chica sin entender.

—Quiero decir que— la miro— Yo fui el culpable de cierta manera de lo que sucedió. Yo peleaba contigo ese día, siempre peleaba contigo. No éramos amigos Sakura— evadió su mirada— Yo te odiaba, no te aguantaba… quería que te largaras de mi vista… de mi vida.

— ¿Q-que? — la chica no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Ese día te dije que no quería verte… que deseaba nunca haberte conocido.

—Y funciono— dijo la chica fríamente— Ahora entiendo porque Kimiko-san me dijo aquello. Entiendo porque me dijo que se notaba que sufría. Tú no me querías en tu vida ¿Verdad?

—No— no quedaba más que admitir.

—Bueno, menos mal que lo supe antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No lo sé…

_"Tal vez me enamore de el"_

No le dolía saber que peleaban todo el tiempo, ni se había enojado por saber lo que deseo. Le dolía saber que le había mentido "Si fuimos amigos"

Valla mentira.

_"Y yo que la creí" _lo quiso como un amigo, o tal vez como algo más. No estaba segura, ahora solo se sentía decepcionada.

Terriblemente decepcionada.

Confió ciegamente en él.

.

.

Después de despedirse de Kimiko y de Yashiro- el chico no entendia y la abrazo- se dirigieron a la aldea.

El silencio que se montaba en esos momentos era por mucho un silencio tenso. Sasuke miraba a Sakura y la chica solo miraba hacia al frente.

Naruto miraba a ambos chicos, no entendía que sucedía, solo sabía que ellos habían peleado.

Y al parecer esa pelea si termino mal.

Necesitaban llegar rápidamente a la aldea.

.

* * *

.

.

Se encontraba en el despacho de la hokage platicando sobre su estancia en la aldea.

— ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí?

—Necesito quedarme unos días, es un asunto personal.

—Y ¿De donde vienes? — pregunto la hokage.

—Vengo de la aldea del sonido.

—Muy bien, te quedaras… bienvenido a la aldea de la hoja— anuncio sonriente la ojimiel.

—Muchas gracias, con su permiso— dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

Por fin estaba en la aldea. Ahora solo tenía que familiarizarse con el lugar.

.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron más rápido de lo normal a su aldea natal.

El equipo 7 por fin estaba en casa.

—Naruto ¿Vamos a reportar la misión? — cuestiono la chica del equipo.

—Claro Sakura-chan… ¿Vienes teme? — pregunto Naruto al notar que Sakura no le había hablado al pelinegro.

—Hmp— comenzó a caminar junto con ellos.

Habían terminado de reportar su misión y ahora caminaban en silencio por la aldea, el mismo silencio tenso como en la misión. Era frustrante ver a sus amigos peleados.

Quería que se contentaran.

—Hola dattebayo… ¿Eres nuevo aquí? — saludo el rubio a un chico pelinegro que caminaba por la aldea.

—Hola, si soy nuevo— le contesto sonriendo.

—Hola— saludo la chica pelirosada mirando aquellos ojos azules.

El chico miraba a Sakura atentamente cosa que al Uchiha no le gusto. Ese chico no le daba buena espina.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— se presentó el rubio— Y ellos son mis amigos Sasuke Uchiha— señalo al pelinegro— Y Sakura Haruno— termino señalando a la pelirosada.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto— se presentó sonriéndole a la pelirosada que también le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te demos un paseo por la aldea?

—Claro, me encantaría.

Y se dirigieron a los lugares más famosos de la aldea en compañía de Takeshi.

El plan estaba dando a la perfección.

Ya había hablado con la chica.

**_"Gánate su confianza"_** eso le habían dicho.

Y claro que lo haría, no decepcionaría a Madara Uchiha.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! :D_**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3_**

**_Actualizare el proximo miercoles!_**

**_Reviews para este capitulo¿?_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo...Despues de una semana sin actualizar al fin me aparezco_**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

El equipo 7 caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, querían mostrarle a Takeshi los hermosos lugares que había en Konoha. Bueno, por lo menos Naruto y Sakura se mostraban amables con el chico pelinegro, ya que, cierto Uchiha solo lo miraba de reojo con mucha irritación.

_"Sigo son fiarme de este… algo tiene este chico que no me agrada"_ pensaba el chico poseedor del Sharingan mirando de nuevo al ojiazul de sonrisa estúpida.

Si, su sonrisa era incluso más falsa que la de Sai.

Y más estúpida que la de Naruto… si eso era posible.

Dirigió su mirada al rubio de su amigo- aunque no lo admitiera - notando como el ojiazul hablaba amenamente con Naruto, mientras este se lanzaba en ocasiones gritando "¡Si dattebayo!"

— ¡Este es el lugar más genial del mundo dattebayo! — gritaba nuevamente cierto rubio señalando un puesto.

Habían llegado a Ichiraku ramen.

— ¿Un puesto de ramen? — el ojiazul estaba confundido— ¿Qué tiene de especial?

— ¿Nanni? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¡Es el mejor lugar del mundo! — el chico Kyubi agitaba los brazos exasperado.

—No le hagas caso Takeshi, Naruto es un adicto al ramen— la chica pelirosada se le acerco sonriente a Takeshi.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. _"No lo decepcionare Madara-san" _

—Quiero ramen — aclamaba la atención el chico rubio— ¿Vamos a comer? — preguntaba con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Naruto, deja que le mostremos la aldea a Takeshi y después comemos ramen— se dirigía a Takeshi— Claro, si tú quieres.

—Claro Sakura-san, me apetece probar ese ramen tan famoso.

—Muy bien y Takeshi… solo dime Sakura ¿sí? — no podía evitar sentirse extraña al escuchar ese "-san".

—Está bien, solo te diré Sakura— le contestaba sonriendo tímidamente.

— ¿Sigues vivo teme? — pregunto Naruto burlón al darse cuenta que Sakura no le había tomado en cuenta en el tiempo que habían pisado la aldea.

—Hmp

Sasuke miraba a la chica de ojos jade ajeno a lo que el rubio le decía. Estaba molesta con él, eso era lógico por lo que le había dicho.

Si te enteraras que por cierta persona cercana a ti perdiste tus recuerdos ¿Cómo reaccionarias? Sakura simplemente actuó como cualquier humano.

_"Yo hubiera reaccionado incluso peor"_ pensó el chico cabizbajo.

Aunque no lo admitiera le lastimaba ser ignorado por la chica. Que no le brindara sus sonrisas, que no le dijera palabra alguna… que no se preocupara por él.

Ahora esas sonrisas se las brindaba al pelinegro de sonrisa estúpida, aquel chico que en tan solo unos minutos la había hecho sonreír.

Cosa que él no había hecho desde hace años _"Idiota, nunca lo hiciste"_

Era cierto, él nunca la soporto… en cambio ahora…

Miro nuevamente a los chicos que se situaban frente a él. El pelinegro y la pelirosada platicaban tan amenamente. Parecía como si se conocieran desde hace años, el chico de repente hizo sonreír a Sakura nuevamente por una cosa que él ni siquiera escucho.

No quería ver eso.

Le caía mal ese chico.

—Teme… te estoy hablando— repetia el rubio por tercera vez.

Había notado las miraditas que le lanzaba a su compañera de equipo y sus cambios tan drásticos de humor al verla con Takeshi _"Tal parece que alguien ya se dio cuenta de lo que sentía… y demasiado tarde" _pensó con tristeza el rubio, cosa que se le quito en segundos.

Era hora de molestar a Sasuke.

—Teme, deja de mirar tanto a Sakura-chan la vas a desgastar.

Y como si Naruto hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas Sasuke reacciono.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Yo no veo a nadie!

— ¿Enserio? ¡Casi pegas tus ojos en ella Sasuke!

Con ese comentario, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Tanto se le noto? Miro a su compañera. Ella solo lo miraba atenta.

Ningún sonrojo.

Nada._ "La perdí"_

—No pegue mis ojos en ella Dobe— daba igual, la chica no lo quería. Pero ¿El si la quería a ella?

—Si lo hiciste dobe

—Cállate, me da igual lo que digas— siendo sincero… _no le daba igual._

El rubio al notar que el Uchiha lo había ignorado prácticamente hizo un puchero y comenzó a insultar.

—Amargado.

El Uchiha no se dejaba.

—Idiota.

—Bebé.

—Niña.

— ¡No me digas niña teme que yo si tengo pareja y tu...! ¡Sakura chan! ¿Por qué me pegas? — el rubio se sobaba un gran golpe en la cabeza cortesía de cierta Haruno.

—Por idiota, Naruto compórtate ¿Qué no vez a Takeshi? ¿Qué pensara de ti? — señalaba al pelinegro que intentaba contener una carcajada.

Era extraño, Takeshi nunca había sentido tantas ganas de reír.

— ¿Qué soy genial?

—Que eres patético dobe— el Uchiha seguía insultando.

— ¡Sakura-chan el empezó! — señalaba a Sasuke— Regáñalo a él.

—Me da igual quien empezó ¡Si no te calmas tú te calmo yo! — Sakura ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

—S-si Sakura-chan— el rubio temblaba de miedo.

A veces Sakura era tan intimidante.

— ¿Te tienen miedo Sakura? — preguntaba Takeshi al notar el comportamiento del rubio.

—Es que… a veces me paso con mis amenazas— contestaba la chica tomándose el cabello nerviosamente.

—Yo no te tengo miedo Sakura— en definitiva, Sasuke Uchiha se sentía ignorado.

— ¿Alguien te pregunto Uchiha? No me toleras, así que no me interesa— contesto la chica fríamente.

Ante tal contestación todos los presentes, incluso Takeshi se quedaron callados. No habían escuchado hablar así a Sakura, tan carente de sentimientos.

Esa no era la Sakura que conocían. O en el caso de Takeshi, que acababa de conocer.

¿Dónde estaba aquella chica dulce?

—Sakura-chan ¿Qué sucede? — el rubio decidió intervenir al notar cono Sasuke le iba a contestar.

—Nada Naruto, no es importante… Takeshi— el aludido volteo— ¿Vamos?

—Si

Y ambos chicos siguieron su camino dejando atrás a un rubio confundido y a un Uchiha sintiéndose más culpable aun.

—Teme ¿Qué paso?

Mantenían una distancia prudente, no querían que Takeshi o Sakura los escucharan.

Bueno, Sasuke no quería. A Naruto le daba igual.

—Perdí dobe, después de tanto estoy pagando mis rechazos.

No dijeron nada más, solo se limitaron a alcanzar a los otros chicos. Naruto sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no hablaría más.

Aunque no hacía falta.

Naruto ya sospechaba que sucedía.

.

.

* * *

.

Takeshi caminaba junto a la chica, desde que se alejaron de Naruto y de Sasuke no habían hablado.

Y la chica se mostraba triste.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzarla a atrapar.

—Sakura ¿Qué paso allá? — esperaba que la chica contestara.

—Yo, Takeshi… ese chico me mintió, me dijo que era mi amigo cuando no lo era… se aprovechó de mi pérdida de memoria— la chica comenzó sin pensarlo, necesitaba desahogarse.

Desafortunadamente esa persona era Takeshi.

— ¿Perdiste la memoria? — eso le parecía interesante, tal vez sacaría provecho de eso.

—Sí, y todo por pelear con él.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ese día peleamos y el deseo algo que no debía y… aquí me vez— se señaló— Una ninja más sin la menor idea de cómo aprendió las cosas.

— Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que eres ninja y esas cosas? — tenía que sacar información. Aunque no podía evitarlo, le gustaba hablar con la chica.

La chica se sentó en una banca cercana al parque y mirando a la nada contesto:

—Se lo que hice pero no recuerdo como— al mirar al chico prosiguió— Es como si supieras que hiciste algo, pero no sabes cómo lo conseguiste… así me siento yo.

—Entiendo ¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?

Sakura solamente sonrió amargamente.

—Me siento como si no supiera quien soy, como si en cualquier momento mi vida se desmoronara… me siento perdida, como si estuviera en medio de la nada y que en cualquier momento algo me va a atacar.

—En este caso tus recuerdos.

_"Unos ojos rojos para ser exactos"_

—Sí, mis recuerdos.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Takeshi miro a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Era linda, esas hebras rosadas y esos ojos color jade contrastaban tanto que la hacían ver diferente a las demás.

La hacia ver especial.

— ¿Sabes? Ninguno de mis amigos me había preguntado cómo me sentía con esto de los recuerdos… o por lo menos no recuerdo que me hayan preguntado— la chica sonreía.

Inconscientemente Takeshi le respondió.

Se sentía bien sonreír.

.

.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Espérenos— cierto rubio corría hacia los chicos.

Y un Uchiha le seguía el paso.

—Naruto— le sonrió la chica al ver al rubio.

Por el Uchiha ni se inmuto.

— ¿Vamos a comer ramen si? — el chico los miraba suplicantes.

—Vamos— dijo Takeshi.

— ¡Sí!

—Cállate Dobe

—Cállame Teme

.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraba en su nuevo departamento. El día había pasado demasiado rápido y la noche caía sobre la aldea. Konoha.

Takeshi miraba hacia la ventana con una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía. ¿Cómo se va sentir tranquilidad en una guarida tan grotesca como la de Madara Uchiha?

—Necesito un plan para acercarme más a ella.

Su primer paso había sido llevado a cabo con éxito. Por fin se había acercado a la chica, e incluso ella le había confiado algunas cosas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Pensó en la comida en el Ichiraku y en cada uno de los chicos que lo acompañaron … como se sostenían el uno al otro.

Naruto sostenía a Sasuke y a Sakura… el los mantenía "alegres"

Sasuke sostenía a Naruto y a Sakura… el los mantenía protegidos.

Sakura sostenía a Sasuke y a Naruto… ella inconscientemente los mantenía unidos.

Lástima que destruiría al puente que los unía.

Y así ya no habría motivos para proteger y ser felices.

El equipo 7 desaparecería.

Solo por la muerte de la chica.

—No debo fallar.

Y tampoco pudo evitar pensar que al conocer a esos chicos.

Entre peleas y gritos.

Entre golpes y regaños.

Entre bromas entre ellos.

Jamás se había divertido tanto.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! :D_**

**_Como verán... en este capitulo me base mas en lo que sienten los personajes. _**

**_Takeshi ya comenzó su plan D: ... pero al parecer comienza a dudar ¿Lo notaron?_**

**_Estoy comenzando a formar mas historias... tal vez un dia de estos les traiga una nueva sorpresita :3_**

**_¿Les gustaria?_**

**_._**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3_**

**_Actualizare el proximo viernes!_**

**_Reviews para este capitulo¿?_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo..._**

**_Debo de admitir que este capitulo fue mas corto que los anteriores D:_**

**_Espero que les guste mucho ._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

Han pasado días desde que Takeshi llego a la aldea con un solo fin, el de matar a Sakura. Durante esos días se ha juntado con el tan admirado equipo 7 – excepto con el pelinegro- y se ha ganado su confianza.

Una confianza que poco a poco lo hizo sentir mal.

Era extraño, nunca nadie había confiado tan ciegamente en el como lo hicieron Naruto y Sakura. Tampoco nadie lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad- siempre lo trataban como un perro- como la chica de orbes jade que todos los días lo recibía con una sonrisa.

Ellos no debían confiar en él. No debían tratarlo tan amenamente.

¿Cómo podían hacerlo si él les arrebataría lo que más querían?

Por otra parte, el Uchiha parecía que si sabía sus intenciones o por lo menos las intuía. El chico no le hablaba y siempre lo miraba amenazante- más cuando platicaba con la pelirosada.

Siempre se mostraba alerta cuando se acercaba a la chica.

—Seguramente intenta protegerla de mi— sonreía el chico arrogantemente—. Lástima que Sakura no le dirige palabra.

No entendía los motivos por los que habían dejado de hablarse. Si, ella se lo había contado pero seguía sin entenderlo.

—No me importa lo que le suceda a esa chiquilla, entre más vulnerable este más fácil será su caída— intentaba convencerse el pelirojo.

Porque aunque lo negara. No podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

.

.

* * *

.

—Dobe déjame en paz.

—Teme no te dejare en paz hasta que me invites a comer ramen.

—Hmp

Se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, exhaustos después de tanto pelear. El lugar prácticamente estaba destruido y ni que decir de los chicos que poseían rasguños y magulladuras a simple vista. Pero ¿Por qué la ninja médico del equipo no se encarga de curarlos?

Simple: Se encontraban solos.

Como últimamente sucedía.

Su ninja médico, mejor conocida como Sakura Haruno hace días había dejado de ir a entrenar con ellos alegando que no podía pasar tiempo con Sasuke Uchiha. El como buen amigo que era acepto, mientras que el pelinegro solamente la miro.

—Extraño a Sakura-chan— susurro el rubio al viento notando al instante la reacción del Uchiha.

—No me interesa si la extrañas o no— contesto "tranquilamente" el Uchiha—. Es mejor que se fuera, todo es más tranquilo aquí— termino su relato el chico.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso teme? — cuestiono el rubio mirándolo fulminante—. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo después de lo que ella te quiso? ¿De lo que te espero?

—Yo digo lo que se me antoje— el chico le devolvió la mirada—. Y es lo que pienso, por mi mejor que Sakura haya desaparecido de mi vida.

—Hay vas de nuevo— el rubio rodo los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas porque comenzó el problema de sus recuerdos? Fue por ti… ¡Estúpido! — miro al Uchiha con la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Si tu no hubieras dicho aquellas estupideces nada de eso hubiera pasado, ella no estaría enojada contigo y TU no estarías tan preocupado por ella.

— ¡Yo no estoy preocupado por ella! — todo rastro de paciencia del Uchiha se había esfumado.

— ¡Si lo estas! — grito el rubio sonriendo, logrando que el pelinegro se enfureciera más—. ¿No lo notas? Tú siempre has estado al pendiente de ella aunque intentaran matarse antes de lo que sucedió.

—No me preocupo por ella dobe, jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo hare. Por mí que se largue a donde quiera— intento mostrarse seguro de sí mismo pero, por primera vez en su vida el chico dudaba en lo que decía.

—Muy bien— el rubio "aceptaba" lo que Sasuke decía—. No te importa. Entonces ¿No te importaría que Takeshi se la llevara o saliera con ella? — intentaba ponerlo en evidencia, sabía que el pelinegro no tragaba a Takeshi.

Y la reacción de Sasuke Uchiha fue la esperada.

— ¡Este imbécil no se la llevara a ningún sitio! ¡No confió en el y jamás lo hare! ¡Él no se la llevara! — era clara su reacción al solo mirar esos ojos que en esos momentos se mostraban carmesí.

Ante tal reacción Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan evidente, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su hermanita. Solo que él no sabía.

— ¿Por qué no? Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, aparte a ti no te interesa lo que le suceda— sintió como lo tomaban del cuello y aun así sonrió—. Está bien, si no te gusta Takeshi para ella puede ser cualquier persona…. Yashiro por ejemplo.

Sintió como un puño se acomodaba en su rostro y lo miro. El Uchiha estaba más que cabreado, sus ojos eran poseídos en esos instantes por el Sharingan y su aura reclamaba sangre.

Era aterrador, y Naruto no pudo alegrarse menos.

Pero las palabras de Sasuke lo descolocaron por completo.

— ¿Enserio crees que no me preocupo por ella? Ella es lo más importante para mí, solo que soy demasiado….no sé cómo decirle que lo siento— se encontraba cabizbajo y su flequillo cubría sus ojos—. Ella si me importa, siempre lo ha hecho, solo que no me había dado cuenta antes Naruto.

— ¿Cuándo supiste?

—Después del incidente de sus recuerdos, no toleraba la idea que me olvidara…—sonrió decidido, era mejor decir todo, no aguantaba más—. Aun no puedo creer que yo deseara no haberla conocido.

— ¿Te arrepientes teme?

—Absolutamente— Naruto lo miro sorprendido, era extraño que su amigo admitiera eso—. Me arrepiento tanto… jamás debí hacer deseado eso, aunque tuvo algo bueno…

— ¿Qué?

—Si no hubiera pasado eso nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que la aprecio.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el lugar, Naruto al fin había logrado su cometido ahora solo faltaba que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por la médico.

Noto como el Uchiha se mostraba tranquilo, ya no tenía el Sharingan y su sed de sangre se había disipado. Era hora de hacer la pregunta que tanto lo había estado rodeando.

Se sentó decidido en el pasto, siendo observado por el pelinegro que también lo imito.

—Teme ¿La amas?

Miro detenidamente las reacciones del Uchiha…

De sorpresa paso a pánico, de pánico a enojo y de enojo a…. ¿Sasuke Uchiha se sonrojo?

— ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? — el pelinegro casi se desmaya por la pregunta tan directa que le hizo.

—Contesta ¿Amas a Sakura chan si o no? — el rubio jamás había estado tan serio en su vida.

Y el Uchiha jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida.

¿La amaba? Era una pregunta que lo dejaba sin pensar. La admiraba, pero ¿acaso era amor lo que sentía cada vez que la miraba? ¿Eran celos los que sentía cada que un chico se le insinuaba?

Imagino su vida lejos de la chica y lo que sintió lo sorprendió. Sintió a su corazón latir dolorosamente, sintió un vacío en su interior que jamás había sentido.

Solo cuando se despidió de ella aquella vez.

Imagino su vida junto con la chica y su corazón latió a un ritmo acelerado. Se quería salir de su pecho.

¿Emoción?

Ahora imagino que ella hacia su vida con otra persona y lo que vio no le gusto. Sintió de nuevo ese vacío pero más fuerte aun.

¿Acaso la había perdido?

Era obvia la respuesta… por fin, después de tantos años se había dado cuenta.

—La amo— contesto el pelinegro inconscientemente—. La amo Naruto.

—Lo sabía— el rubio sonrió sinceramente.

—La amo desde siempre, desde antes que fuéramos gennin— el chico seguía con su descubrimiento absorto a todo.

—Si teme— el chico lo miro—. Lo supe desde siempre, supe que no tenía esperanzas con Sakura-chan… porque su corazón ya era correspondido por alguien….

—Naruto…

—Por mi mejor amigo.

—….

—Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos teme, no permitas que lo que paso dañe su relación— comenzó el rubio.

—No hay relación Naruto, ella me odia.

—No te odia, habla con ella…. Dile lo que sientes.

—Lo hare— miro agradecido al rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento.

.

Iría a buscar a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

.

—Tsunade-sama ¿Ha sabido algo de los pergaminos?

—No Kakashi, aún no sé dónde está el de mi alumna— comento la rubia preocupada.

Había buscado en todos los lugares de su despacho con la esperanza de encontrarlos. Había llamado a las aldeas vecinas buscando el pergamino.

Incluso había mandado un equipo en su búsqueda.

—No entiendo, deberían de estar con los demás.

Estaba preocupada y necesitaba respuestas.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura Haruno había tenido unos días pesados. No todos los días te peleas con un chico al descubrir más cosas de las que querías.

No todos los días rompían tu confianza de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué suele que haya hecho eso?

Estaba segura que no era porque un "amigo" la traiciono. Era algo más, algo que hacía que sus emociones se encontraran a cada instante.

—Creo que si estaba enamorada— suspiraba derrotada—. Ahora tendré que olvidar…de nuevo.

—Sakura.

Reconoció aquella voz en un instante y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Se puso nerviosa, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa con Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunto fríamente.

—Necesito hablar contigo— el chico estaba extraño, aquel brillo en sus ojos no era del todo normal.

—No hay que hablar—le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse pero una mano la detuvo.

—No Sakura, esto es importante.

Lo miro derrotada, por más que quisiera no se podría zafar de allí. El chico estaba decidido a hablar con ella.

Miro sus ojos y se dio cuenta de algo. La mirada fría que le dedicaba siempre cambio, ahora la miraba de una manera...casi con devoción.

_"Seguramente estoy soñando"_ pensó la chica.

— ¿Necesitas hablar? — bufo indignada—. Antes no me tolerabas ¡Ahora quieres hablar!

—Sakura…

—No Sasuke, no te entiendo.

—Todo lo que paso fue un error Sakura, nunca debí desear eso— intentaba acercarse a la chica pero ella cada vez se alejaba más.

—Pero lo hiciste Sasuke ¡Lo hiciste!

—Lo lamento— lo decía de corazón, estaba arrepentido.

— ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Crees que eso regresara mis recuerdos? —la chica estaba encolerizada—. ¡Perdí mis recuerdos por tu culpa! Y tú solo me dices "lo siento"

—Sé que no quieres hablarme pero… escúchame Sakura— él no era de insistir, pero ya no importaba. La chica no lo quería.

¿Qué importaba el orgullo?

—No, no escuchare más tonterías… será como tu querías, jamás existí para ti— lo miro dolida—. Así que por favor no intentes cambiar las cosas.

—Sakura…— intento por última vez mirando como ella caminaba rápidamente por las calles de la aldea.

Se sentía ignorado, rechazado. Seguramente ella se sintió igual o peor en años anteriores.

"No escuchare tonterías" recordó cómo le había dicho la chica.

¿Apoco confesar sus sentimientos eran una tontería?

—Después de todo, los sentimientos si te hacen débil— susurraba el chico cabizbajo.

Camino lentamente hacia su hogar con el ánimo repentinamente por los suelos. Casualmente comenzó a llover a medida que caminaba por las ahora solitarias calles de Konoha.

—Al parecer la lluvia también siente dolor.

Lo admitía: le dolía haber escuchado eso de la chica.

.

Sasuke Uchiha ¿Que se siente ser rechazado?

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! :D_**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3 _****_Actualizare el proximo viernes!_**

**_Reviews para este capitulo¿?_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Pdt: Espero que les guste el nuevo fic que hice, el de "un fantasma en mi casa". Muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre la historia, la actualizare el miercoles :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo... ¿Me extrañaron? _**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo ._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... pero esta historia es de mi autoria ;)_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

—No debo confiar en él, no debo confiar en el— susurraba una chica de orbes jade.

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, era de noche y estaba abarrotado de gente como de costumbre. Miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien conocido, un chico de orbes obscuros y de cabello azabache. No, ella no quería verlo, no quería oír más tonterías de él.

_"Solo esta mintiendo" _

—El solo quiere lastimarme—cerro sus orbes—. Como siempre lo ha hecho.

No necesitaba más desprecios, él aun odiaba, él mismo se lo dijo una vez. Recordó sus ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre se mostraban vacíos.

—Por un instante, me mostraron algo nuevo.

Le pareció haber visto esos ojos brillar, un brillo que solo le dedicaba a ella. ¿Sería qué?

—Es ilógico, él no puede sentir nada por mí.

Pero lo había visto vulnerable por lo que le dijo, vio dolor en sus ojos, un dolor que hace poco no tenía. No, él era un chico frio y que le mentía en su cara, que se burlaba siempre de ella.

Que se reía de sus desgracias.

—No debo de creer en él, no debo creer en el— intentaba convencerse.

Una tarea más que difícil. Acababa de comprender sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, o al menos intentaba comprenderlos. Se sentía atraída por él, lo quería… pero aun no sabía de qué manera.

Pero como dolía ese sentimiento.

—No creas en él, no lo hagas.

.

* * *

.

.

Al parecer las cosas a veces no salen como uno desea. Eso fue exactamente lo que le paso a un chico pelinegro que caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de la solitaria aldea, era normal que no fuera concurrida a esa hora. Exacto, eran las 3 de la mañana y Sasuke Uchiha no regresaba a su hogar.

_ "La perdí para siempre"_

No podía dejar de pensar en cada palabra que la pelirosada le dedico, era evidente que lo odiaba y que lo deseaba lejos de su vida. Tal y como él decía hace apenas unos meses.

Que ciego había sido.

La amaba desde que eran compañeros de equipo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Por eso siempre la protegía del enemigo, siempre se sorprendía mirándola cuando pasaba por su hogar o mientras entrenaban, por eso siempre peleaba con el rubio, era obvio que lo veía como un rival pero también había esa pizca de celos por Sakura.

Estaba pagando todos esos años de desprecios y rechazos tan crueles hacia su compañera de equipo, Sakura… su Sakura.

Ella siempre le brindo todo el amor que le tenía, lo cuido en la distancia desde que tenían 12 años, intentaba ser digna de él, le brindaba palabras de aliento cada que podía y extrañamente esas palabras siempre lo hacían sentir bien.

Lo miraba con ojos de amor, un amor tan puro y sincero, arriesgo su vida por el en muchas ocasiones, lloro por el muchas veces más, rompió el código ninja por su bienestar…

¿Y el que le brindo?

Solamente palabras de desprecio y acciones de las que siempre estaría arrepentido.

—Tengo lo que me merezco, no debería de sorprenderme.

Pero eso no quitaba el dolor que albergaba su pecho en esos momentos, eso no quitaba el inmenso vacío que sentía en su interior.

—Es extraño sentir esto— dice mientras lleva una mano hacia su corazón—. Siento un vacío que no había sentido hace tanto— baja la mirada nuevamente—. ¿Por qué desee eso?

Estaba arrepentido, necesitaba que la chica lo perdonara. Quería verla sonreír nuevamente, borrar esa angustia que últimamente poseían sus orbes.

—Tengo que hacer algo.

Llego a su casa y entro rápidamente, quería llegar a su recamara lo más pronto posible. Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, fue directamente hacia su cama y se dispuso a pensar.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Era nuevo en esto de los sentimientos, por lo tanto no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer.

—Mañana hablare con Naruto, espero que me sirva de algo.

Hablaría con el rubio, el conocía más a la chica y podía ayudarlo con algo. Aunque también podría burlarse de él.

—Si se burla lo noqueo— susurro con el ceño fruncido.

Y así lentamente los brazos de Morfeo lo acogieron hasta caer en una completa obscuridad.

Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

.

.

—Naruto, necesito tu ayuda.

—Teme es muy temprano ¿No podría ser mañana?

¿Qué no dormía ese chico? Naruto miraba a su mejor amigo, eran las 6 de la mañana, él quería dormir. Después de todo el futuro Hokage debía de dormir sus horas, el necesitaba descansar.

—No, mañana no se puede— el Uchiha lo miraba fijamente, al parecer lo acababa de levantar, eso explicaba su pijama de ositos—. Y cámbiate dobe ¿O el futuro Hokage usara una capa de ositos? — añadió burlón.

En ese instante al rubio le subieron los colores a la cara, y con una vergüenza y enojo infinito como pudo se tapó.

—Maldito teme— susurro enojado—. Ya ¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que me ayudes— ¿no era obvio?

—Lo sé, pero ¿en qué? — el rubio rodo los ojos.

—Con Sakura.

.

Eso sí que el rubio no se lo esperaba.

….

Madara Uchiha estaba molesto. Su discípulo, su mejor subordinado aun no le traía información sobre la tan esperada misión.

— ¿Aun no llega Takeshi? —cuestiono molesto.

Hace días que el chico debía de haber llegado con la información acerca de la chica pelirosada. Su plan sobre acabar con la chica no debía fallar.

—Espero que no se esté ablandando.

No debía ocurrir eso, él no debía de encariñarse con los chicos. Aunque por lo que había escuchado, todo aquel que se llevara con el equipo 7 se encariñaba con ellos. Un claro ejemplo era el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke.

—Solo espero que no estés dudando Tekeshi, si no veras las consecuencias— sentencio sádico.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Takeshi pagaría.

De eso se encargaría él.

* * *

.

—Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?

Un chico pelirojo se acercó a la chica al notar que esta miraba perdida hacia lejanía. Conocía a la chica de poco tiempo pero sabía que le pasaba algo.

La chica era como un libro abierto.

—Hola Takeshi, estoy bien—le sonrió, al chico le pareció una sonrisa demasiado forzada—. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… pero no creo que tu estés bien— al mirar como la chica suspiraba se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado.

— ¿Eres adivino acaso?

—Algo así— le dijo sonriendo, aunque con cierta compasión en su voz.

—Pelee con él, volví a pelear con Sasuke.

—Ya veo, espero que lo arreglen, enserio lo espero— era sincero en todo lo que decía.

—No sé si se pueda arreglar—la chica lo miro—. Adiós Takeshi, hasta pronto.

Sin más la chica se fue, dejando a un pelirojo mirándola con tristeza. En estos días el chico se sentía en familia, estaba confundido.

—Ellos confían en mí.

Lo admitía, se había encariñado con el equipo 7. Se sentía a gusto con ellos, no quería lastimarlos y mucho menos a la chica con la que recién acababa de hablar.

Se había encariñado tanto con Sakura.

Con solo verla sonreír le alegraba el día, la apreciaba y no quería hacerle daño.

—No hare la misión.

Lo había decidido, no seguiría aquella absurda misión, Madara uchiha no le haría daño a Sakura Haruno mientras él estuviera vivo. De eso se encargaría él.

La defendería de todos y de todo, incluso de el mismo.

—Tengo que hacer algo.

Y se dirigió al despacho de la hokage, tenía que decir todo lo que sabía. No aguantaba más, Madara uchiha debía de ser vencido.

Sin saber que con eso su sentencia de muerte estaría firmada.

* * *

.

—Entiendo teme ¿Ella entonces te rechazo?

—No, ella ni siquiera me escucho.

La reacción del rubio lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, él pensó que cuando le contara todo al rubio, este se reiría en su cara y él lo callaría de un puñetazo. En cambio, el rubio solo lo miro y lo tomo del hombro dándole su apoyo.

Al parecer el rubio si había madurado un poco.

—Ella esta dolida teme, es comprensible.

—Lo sé.

¿Lo sabía? ¡Es lo mismo que él se decía!

—Tengo una idea— al parecer al ojiazul al fin se le había prendido el foco—. Iremos con Kimiko-san nuevamente ¿Ella empezó todo no? Ella tal vez nos pueda ayudar.

El Uchiha lo medito por unos instantes.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto Naruto, buena idea.

—Gracias teme, de repente hecho a mí hámster a trabajar— el rubio se mostraba satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Bueno ¿Que esperamos? — el chico decidió ignorar ese comentario.

— ¡Andando! La misión recuperando el amor da comienzo— el rubio comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, dejando al Uchiha atrás— teme ¿Vienes? — cuestiono al regresar.

¿La misión recuperando el amor? Al parecer el rubio aún no había madurado del todo.

_"Aunque pensándolo bien el nombre no queda tan mal"_

—Hmp.

Después de todo era lo que quería; recuperar el amor de Sakura Haruno.

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! :D_**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3 _****_Actualizare el proximo viernes!_**

**_Reviews para este capitulo¿?_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Pdt: Espero que les guste el nuevo fic que hice, el de "un fantasma en mi casa". Muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre la historia, la actualizare el miercoles :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo... ¿Me extrañaron? _**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo ._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... pero esta historia es de mi autoria ;)_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

Takeshi caminaba lo más rápido que podía. No podía sacar a relucir el tema antes de tiempo, cualquier movimiento en falso podría llevar su nuevo plan por los suelos. Estaba casi seguro que Madara lo vigilaba. Se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo ya no quería participar en aquel absurdo plan.

Si era cierto lo que creía, podría morir en cualquier instante. Tenía que llegar rápido con Tsunade antes que llegaran por él.

―Shizune-san, necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama ¿Puedo verla? ― soltó las palabras en cuanto llego frente a la secretaria de la Hokage―. Es urgente― añadió al verla dudar.

―Entiendo, puedes entrar― asistió al ver al pelirrojo nervioso―. Solo avisa antes de pasar.

―Está bien, muchas gracias.

Camino hacia el pasillo que daba directo al despacho, y toco la puerta que se encontraba frente a él. Al tocar por tercera vez se escuchó un "Adelante" un poco rudo, así que, con un nerviosismo más notable el chico entro. Topándose con una rubia ojimiel que lo miraba seriamente.

― ¿Qué sucede Takeshi? ―la Hokage cambio su expresión al ver al chico tan angustiado.

―Tengo que decirle algo de lo que estoy muy arrepentido. Quiero remediarlo antes de que sea tarde.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―la rubia estaba cada vez más preocupada ¿Qué podría ser tan grave?

Takeshi saco el valor de donde menos se lo imagino. No estaba consiente de nada, solamente sabía que si no hablaba la vida de la chica pelirosada pronto se terminaría.

Miro a la Hokage que esperaba una respuesta impaciente. Pero ¿Cómo le diría?, era culpable de todo y estaba muy arrepentido. Solo que una cosa era pensarlo y otra cosa era decirlo a la autoridad de aquella aldea en la que él había encontrado tanta paz.

¿Cómo decirle que él había intentado atentar contra todos?

―Espero me perdone, yo lo hice porque pensaba que debía lealtad a alguien que no lo merecía.

―Dime que pasa ¡Me estas asustando!

Era mejor decirlo lo más rápido posible.

―Yo robe los pergaminos del equipo 7― la miro fijamente.

Y Tsunade solo atino a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

* * *

― ¡Teme avanza!, ¿Qué no quieres llegar?

Era lo que un rubio ojiazul decía continuamente. Iban de camino hacia la casa de Kimiko-san y el rubio de desesperado solo quería llegar. El Uchiha también estaba nervioso y ansioso por la ayuda pero no lo demostraba tanto como su mejor amigo.

―Cálmate Naruto, llegaremos en la noche― intento calmarlo el Uchiha.

―Lo se teme, pero ya quiero llegar― miro al pelinegro―. Sé que tú también quieres llegar, no lo niegues.

―Para qué negarlo, ya admití todo lo que siento y pienso.

―Eso debe ser difícil para ti, ¿No? ― el rubio sonrió.

―Mi orgullo ahorita está por los suelos, con eso te digo todo.

Naruto solo miro hacia el frente del camino. No hacían falta palabras para que el Uchiha supiera lo que el rubio pensara.

―Hmp― el pelinegro solo rodo los ojos.

―Ya era hora teme― sonrió―. Ahora solo falta que hables― añadió burlón.

―Hmp

―No tienes remedio.

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Tenía a su mejor amigo a un lado, apoyándolo en todo lo que necesitara. Ahora solo faltaba que el pelinegro y la pelirosada hicieran las pases para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

―No sé por qué siento que esta visita nos ayudara mucho.

Solo esperaba no equivocarse en eso.

* * *

Madara estaba furioso. Nunca se había sentido más furioso que en este momento. Su discípulo, su más fiel sirviente había caído en las garras del equipo 7.

Eso era algo que nunca le perdonaría, aquel inútil de Takeshi había echado todo a perder. Seguramente en este momento estaba ventilando todos sus planes con la Hokage.

―Maldito crio.

¿Cómo se había enterado? Eso no tenía importancia, Madara tenía sus fuentes y se había enterado de su traición. Ahora él debía estar consiente de algo: moriría por su traición.

―Me la pagaras Takeshi― sonrió sádicamente―. Deberías estar preparado para tu fin.

Takeshi le había fallado. Por eso a él siempre le gustaba trabajar solo.

Saco de un cajón un portafolio gastado. Abrió lentamente el portafolio y saco un legajo empolvado. Miro los documentos que se encontraban en el, una foto reposaba en una esquina de la hoja, una foto de una chica sonriente.

―Sakura Haruno― sonrió mirando la foto―. Me quitaste mi arma y ahora me quitas mi fiel sirviente, pagaras caro niña.

Y este trabajo lo terminaría el mismo.

* * *

― ¿Tu hiciste qué? ― la rubia no daba crédito a sus oídos.

Ese chico había hecho todo. Era imposible que algo así se le ocurriera a semejante crio. Aunque pensándolo bien; era extraña la forma en que llego a la aldea.

―Sí, yo lo hice― el chico la miro arrepentido―. ¡Enserio lo lamento!, Jamás hubiera hecho eso pero ¡EL ME OBLIGO!

―Él te obligo ¿Quién? ― era necesario saberlo.

―Le diré todo, pero necesito que me escuche y al final me juzgue. Todo esto lo digo porque quiero salvar a Sakura, ella está en peligro.

― ¡Sakura!, está bien continua.

El chico tomo valor nuevamente. La hokage lo miraba impaciente, y el tomando aire comenzó:

―Cierto día, mi jefe vino muy enojado diciendo que Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor arma lo había traicionado. Yo no comprendí en ese momento, hasta que pasaron las semanas y el me hablo.

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Sasuke su arma? ― la rubia escuchaba atenta.

―Sí, el considera a Sasuke Uchiha como su fiel arma. Solamente que todo le salió mal. Mi jefe me hablo y me dijo que tenía una misión; conseguir unos pergaminos de una aldea llamada Konoha. Y yo como un fiel perro fue por ellos― añadió con amargura.

―Sigue.

―Conseguí los pergaminos y se los entregue. Él me dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo y que pronto me encomendaría una misión especial. Yo me emocione, pues jamás había tenido tal trato de él.

―Comprendo.

―Me llamo unos días después contándome parte de su plan. Tenía que buscar información de una chica llamada Sakura Haruno; el la culpaba de sus planes fallidos. Decía que por su culpa Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea.

― ¿Qué Sasuke regreso por mi discípula? ― la Hokage estaba sorprendida.

―Si― el pelirrojo la miro por unos segundos―. Me dijo que tenía que ganarme la confianza de la chica y… matarla cuando menos lo esperara. Tenía que hacerla sufrir.

La rubia lo miro sorprendida. Ese chico había sedo capaz de eso y si no se hubiera arrepentido seguramente su alumna estuviera muerta.

Takeshi inevitablemente cambio su mirada. Sus orbes habían cambiado de expresión, más fría, la soledad se mostraba en sus ojos.

―Yo vine a hacer mi misión encomendada pero…― bajo la mirada―. No lo logre, me encariñe con ellos, con ella y no…― miro a la hokage suplicante―. No puedo hacerle daño, no lo merece.

―Te entiendo, actuaste por fidelidad y te arrepientes. Pero ¿Sabes que tendrás una condena por lo que dices? ― la ojimiel alzo la ceja.

―Lo entiendo y me parece bien―suspiro―. Pero necesita salvarla, condéneme después de salvarla. Quiero protegerla, necesito protegerla.

Tsunade lo miro resignada ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella también quería proteger a su discípula, Sasuke y Naruto no estaban y Takeshi era su única esperanza.

―Muy bien―se levantó de su asiento―. Serás condenado después de que se acabe con tu jefe…. Y ¿Quién es tu jefe? ¿Quién quiere atacar a Sakura?

―Es Madara Uchiha.

Valla hora a la que se le ocurrió al equipo 7 irse.

* * *

―Buenas tardes Kimiko-san― saludo cortésmente un Uchiha a la persona que los atendía.

Habían llegado a su destino. Y el pelinegro solo esperaba que de algo hubiera servido.

―Chicos― dijo sorprendida―. ¿Qué se les ofrece por aquí?

―Necesitamos hablar sobre usted sobre los sentimientos― contesto el rubio.

― ¿Al fin te diste cuenta? ―la anciana le pregunto sonriendo al Uchiha.

― ¿Qué?

―Eras tan obvio niño, ella te amas, tú la amas ¿Qué problema hay?

―Ella no quiere verme, me culpa por todo.

― ¿Aun no recuerda? ― la anciana se notaba sorprendida.

Sasuke por fin conecto la frase con la reciente pregunta: La solución está en su corazón. ¿El necesitaba darse cuenta que amaba a Sakura? ¿Con eso todo se solucionaría?

―Tenía que decirle que la amaba para qué recordara― la anciana sonrió.

―No exactamente, ya diste un gran paso… pero ella también lo tiene que sentir.

¿Ella ya no lo amaba?

―Ella aun te ama― Kimiko contesto su pregunta―. Pero esta confundida, no lo quiere admitir.

Al fin lo comprendía, tenía que decirle que la amaba y hacer que ella se diera cuenta. La solución del problema siempre tuvo solución, estaba en el mismo, en ellos mismos.

¿Cómo le diría?

― ¿Cómo le hare? Ella no me habla.

―Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tu solo, yo ya te ayude mucho― la anciana les sonrió nuevamente―. Es mejor que se vallan, siento que algo tiene esa muchacha.

― ¿Cómo? ―cuestiono el rubio.

―Tengo mis métodos― la anciana solo le guiño el ojo y entro a su casa.

¿Sakura tenía algo?, ahora solo querían estar de regreso a la aldea.

Casualmente el Uchiha sentía lo mismo, solo que ese presentimiento le decía que algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Se miró al espejo nuevamente. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, unas pequeñas ojeras se comenzaban a marcar en su rostro, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo junto con sus ganas de salir de casa. Sakura Haruno se sentía mal, después de hablar con Takeshi y pensar bien las cosas había decidido dejar todo atrás, no había hablado con Sasuke Uchiha pues quería despejar su mente un poco.

Y eso no le sentaba nada bien.

― ¿Qué me sucede?, se suponía que con esto me despejaría de todo― cerro los ojos con cansancio―. No que me confundiría más.

Estaba confundida, terriblemente confundida. Desde que lo había dejado de ver había sentido tristeza, quería verlo de eso estaba segura pero la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

― ¿Me tendré que alejar de Sasuke? ― la chica ya no estaba tan segura de su decisión.

Solo dejaría al tiempo contestar esa pregunta; no quería cometer más errores.

―Hola Sakura― una voz la saco de sus pensamientos ¿Quién había entrado a su habitación?

Ojos carmesí, igual de aterradores que en su sueño. Un hombre la miraba sonriente desde el otro extremo de su habitación, la miraba sonriente. La evaluaba.

Sakura se sentía incomoda con aquella mirada. Inevitablemente se puso en forma de defensa.

― ¿Quién eres? ― pregunto cómo pudo.

―Soy Madara Uchiha― sonrió cortésmente, sin quitar la mirada carmesí.

¿Madara Uchiha? ¿Qué hacia allí?

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! ...Creo que ya esta llegando a su final esta historia :s_**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3 _****_Actualizare el proximo viernes!_**

**_Reviews para este capitulo¿?_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hola chicos :D yo de nuevo... ¿Me extrañaron? _**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo ._**

**_Este capitulo va dedicado a: DaNiuchija15 ... disfrutalo :3_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... pero esta historia es de mi autoria ;)_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

―Teme, vamos a descansar un poco, ¿Esta bien? ―cuestiono un rubio que a simple vista se notaba cansado.

―Dobe no debemos descansar, ¡Y si le pasa algo a Sakura! ―contesto el poseedor del Sharingan irritado―. No me lo perdonaría.

―Sasuke, solo descansemos un poco, Sakura-chan debe de estar bien.

Naruto Uzumaki intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Lo comprendía, él también estaba desesperado por llegar; quería ver que su compañera estuviera bien. Pero habían salido de la casa de la vieja Kimiko desde hace horas y no habían descansado en un solo momento.

―Pero Naruto…― frunció el ceño―. Tú no entiendes, Kimiko-san dijo que algo tenía Sakura, yo mismo siento que algo pasa…. ¡Debo llegar rápido! ― dejaría al rubio solo si era necesario, él tenía que llegar a tiempo.

―Sasuke― el chico sonrió antes de proseguir―. ¿No lo entiendes?, si llegamos y Sakura está en problemas como tú dices, nosotros no podríamos protegerla― al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amigo prosiguió―. Estaríamos cansados Sasuke, y no podríamos hacer gran cosa.

El moreno solamente miro hacia el suelo, intentando darle la razón a su amigo. Él lo sabía; él y Naruto no aguantarían en esas condiciones si Sakura estuviera en peligro. Pero otra cosa era esa sensación de querer salir corriendo y protegerla de todo peligro. Una sensación que desafortunadamente se hacía más grande a cada minuto transcurrido.

―Te entiendo Naruto― el rubio solo lo miro―. Pero sabes perfectamente que es difícil estar esperando recuperarse mientras alguien querido está en peligro― Naruto lo miro compasivo―. Tú lo viviste cuando Hinata estaba en peligro… yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a Sakura.

―Lo se teme, por eso te ayudare… descansemos un rato y te acompañare a verla en cuanto lleguemos, ¿Te parece? ― el ojiazul sonrió abiertamente. Sabía que su amigo le había dado la razón.

―Está bien― dijo el pelinegro para sentarse a continuación junto con su amigo―. Solo espero equivocarme… que todo sea una falsa alarma y que ella este bien.

_"Espero que estés bien, Sakura" _

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.

* * *

.

Todo el despacho había sido envuelto en un silencio abrumador. Desde que Takeshi menciono al atacante de su discípula todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Tsunade se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y comenzó a buscar desesperada alrededor de su despacho.

― ¿Madara Uchiha? ―la Hokage estaba sorprendida mientras seguía buscando―. ¿No estaba muerto?

―No Tsunade-sama, Madara Uchiha está vivo ― Takeshi solamente miraba como la rubia seguía buscando―. Y quiere dañar a Sakura.

― ¿Cuándo crees que ataque? ―volvió a interrogar la rubia dejando de buscar entre sus cosas.

―No tengo idea, pero podría ser en cualquier momento.

―Muy bien, ve con ella― la rubia lo miro amenazante―. Tienes que explicarle todo…absolutamente todo.

―Comprendo Tsunade-sama― el chico solo hizo una reverencia y cabizbajo se dirigió a la puerta―. Solo espero que ella me perdone― comento antes de salir.

En cuanto la ojimiel se quedó sola en su despacho cerró los ojos por unos instantes intentando comprender la situación; su discípula estaba en peligro, no tenía idea de cuando podía ser atacada y por consecuencia la aldea entera podría serlo también.

No sabía si debía confiar en Takeshi, puesto que el había sido el que dio pie a todo ese asunto. Aunque el chico se mostraba arrepentido no sabía si debía confiar en el.

_"¿En qué momento la paz de la aldea se terminó?"_ pensó la hokage con frustración.

.

* * *

.

Miro nuevamente aquellos ojos carmesí tan penetrantes. Sabía que era un gran error verlos, pues en cualquier momento podría caer en un genjutsu _"Si sucede eso estoy perdida"_ pensó la chica con impaciencia.

No tenía idea de que hacia ese tipo en su habitación. Solo sabía que no era nada bueno, Madara Uchiha era un tipo de peligro, uno de los ninjas más peligrosos que pudiera haber.

― ¿No hablaras? ―cuestiono burlón el Uchiha―. Me habían dicho que eras muy habladora, ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Así que alguien le había hablado de ella. No tenía la menor idea de quien podría haber sido. Era cierto, ella había peleado con varios ninjas pero ninguno de ellos había salido victorioso. ¿Quién podría ser?

― ¿Quién te hablo de mí? ― contesto directamente. No quería dar rodeos a un asunto así.

Recibió a cambio una carcajada por parte de Madara; que se acercaba lentamente. Volvió su vista hacia donde estaba su enemigo, Madara la estaba asechando, la estaba acorralando.

Tenía que hacer algo.

― ¿No imaginas quien pudo ser? ―le respondió con otra pregunta―. Es alguien que hace poco creías tu amigo. Aunque claro en este mundo no hay amigos leales, ¿o sí?

¿Alguien que hace poco fue su amigo?

La única persona que la traiciono hace poco fue:

―Sasuke― susurro su nombre inevitablemente, ¿El la odiaba tanto así?, hasta el punto de quererla verla muerta.

Madara Uchiha se acercaba cada vez más a ella. No quería dejarle escapatoria.

Miro hacia alrededor buscando un punto exacto para poder salir. El suelo era un buen punto de distracción. Concentro chakra en su puño y se un solo golpe partió el suelo en pedazos.

Madara Uchiha salió disparado hacia otra dirección sorprendido con el potente ataque.

―Maldita cría― exclamo al momento que se levantaba del suelo hecho añicos ―. Pagaras caro lo que has hecho.

La chica noto en los ojos del pelinegro- que ahora se mostraban negros- una determinación. Si antes Madara Uchiha quería divertirse matándola ahora era seguro que solo quería hacerla sufrir para poder matarla después.

_"Al parecer esta será una gran batalla. Solo espero aguantar"_ pensó la chica divisando a lo lejos su equipo ninja _"Si tan solo pudiera llegar allá_"

Concentro nuevamente chakra en su puño ante la mirada divertida de Madara.

―Ya caí una vez en eso. No podrás dos veces.

― ¡No es para ti! ― grito la chica antes de darle otro golpe al suelo.

Los escombros salieron por los aires, por lo que Madara los esquivo sin dificultad. La chica aprovecho la distracción del pelinegro para correr por su equipo ninja.

― ¿Creías que con eso me derrotarías? ― cuestiono irritado―. Estas equivocada niña.

―No quería derrotarte, no aun― contesto la chica al momento que se colocaba los guantes―. Ya estoy lista.

_"No podre sola con él. Solo espero que alguien venga"_ la chica estaba consciente de que oponente que era Madara Uchiha.

Solo tenía que distraerle hasta que sus compañeros llegaran para apoyarle.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Corría desesperadamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Su mente era todo un caos; desde que regreso de la casa de Kimiko solo tenía una cosa en mente: ir con Sakura Haruno.

― ¿Dónde estás Sakura? ― se preguntaba un pelinegro con desesperación.

Había llegado a la aldea sin contratiempos. Naruto había ido a dejar el informe de la misión mientras que el, con el alma en un hilo, saltaba de tejado en tejado hacia la casa de su compañera de equipo.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ― bajó del tejado y comenzó a caminar.

Esto era extraño. Nunca había visto las calles de Konoha tan deshabitadas como hoy. Ni un alma se encontraba fuera de casa, los puestos estaban cerrados en su totalidad y una densa niebla poco a poco se comenzaba a formar. Era difícil ver con esa niebla que se formaba a cada paso que el daba.

_"Tal vez no era nada y solamente un mal clima llego a la aldea" _

Intentaba convencerse el chico a pesar del vacío que se comenzaba a formar en su interior. Nada estaba mal. Todo estaba tal y como debía de estar. Sakura estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. Intento regular los latidos de su corazón y ese vacío que se albergaba en su interior, era normal que se sintiera así. Después de todo corrió sin descanso hasta llegar hasta aquí.

―No sé porque me altere tanto, si ella debe de estar bien― se recriminaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de la chica. Le diría a Sakura todo lo que sentía.

Siguió su camino demorándose más de lo habitual. Se suponía que llegaría rápido, siempre lo hacía. Camino más rápido que antes, avanzando cada vez más lentamente. Esto era malo ¿Qué sucedía?

_"¿Un genjutsu?"_

― ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ― el chico se estaba desesperando de nuevo, caminaba lo más rápido que podía y se alejaba cada vez más de la casa de la chica―. Mierda, puedo ver la casa, ¿Por qué no puedo avanzar?

Podía ver la casa, aquella casa que Sakura Haruno habitaba. Había algo que le impedía llegar hasta allí. Camino más rápido pero siempre se alejaba a cierta distancia. Y como por arte de magia se encontró frente a la casa.

―Esto si es una ilusión, tiene que serlo.

Entro sin problemas e inmediatamente aquella sensación volvió. Miro a su alrededor y su corazón dio un vuelco. Todo estaba destrozado por dentro, el suelo estaba hecho añicos, las paredes estaban desechas, había kunais tirados por doquier, había manchas de sangre por toda la casa. En definitiva algo había pasado allí.

―S-sakura―intento llamar a la chica con un miedo palpable. Algo le había pasado, lo podía sentir.

Camino por aquel lugar ahora desconocido para él. Esa no podía ser la casa de Sakura, tenía que haberse equivocado. Se suponía que ella estaba bien. Miro cada rincón de la casa encontrándose con más armas, con pedazos de ropa cubiertos de sangre.

―Sakura.

Se puso de rodillas y lentamente tomó aquel objeto del suelo. Intentaba asimilar la situación: Sakura, su compañera de equipo había sido atacada. Se levantó con el objeto aun en mano, aquel objeto que poco a poco le quitaba la esperanza de que la chica estuviera viva. Después de todo había encontrado su protector entre los escombros, un protector cubierto de sangre.

Volvió su miraba hacia la nada mientras se disponía a buscar más.

― ¿Dónde estás? ― pregunto hacia la nada. Ya sabía que nadie le iba a contestar.

Volteo a su derecha y la vio; su cuerpo herido, sus ojos sin brillo, sus labios pálidos. Al fin la había encontrado.

―Sakura― se acercó a ella aliviado, ella estaba viva.

Ella solamente levanto su mano con gran esfuerzo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerla, Sasuke tomo su mano rápidamente y ella sonrió. Fue una sonrisa apagada, triste, fue una sonrisa de despedida.

Ella se estaba despidiendo de él.

―Adiós Sasuke-kun― siguió sonriendo―. Gracias por todo.

El presencio con el corazón en la mano como su Sakura cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Estaba muerta, no volvería a abrirlos. Ella le había sonreído antes de morir.

Abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha y pequeñas gotas de agua salada comenzaron a brotar. Sasuke Uchiha estaba llorando.

Sasuke Uchiha había perdido todo. No había podido protegerla.

El tampoco merecía vivir.

.

* * *

.

―Teme, teme te estoy hablando… ¡TEME!― estaba siendo zarandeado ¿Acaso no había muerto?

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz. Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, el llegando a la casa de Sakura, escombros por doquier, ella sonriéndole, Sakura muerta.

― ¡Sakura! ― grito desesperado despertándose de golpe.

Miro a su alrededor y la situación lo confundió. Él estaba en el bosque, a mitad de camino de la aldea, ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

―Teme, tranquilízate― el rubio le sonrió―. Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿No es así?, ¿Qué soñaste?

―Sakura― eran tan nítidos los recuerdos que con solo pensarlo un nudo en la garganta se formaba en su interior.

―Teme, era un sueño… vamos con ella ¿esta bien? ―pregunto el rubio tomando la mano de Sasuke para ayudarlo a levantarse.

―Vamos― el Uchiha se levantó y comenzó a caminar seguido del rubio.

_"Tan solo era un sueño"_ el pelinegro se sintió aliviado. Porque ver a Sakura en ese estado le hizo darse cuenta de algo:

Él no podía vivir sin ella.

.

* * *

.

_"Espero que me perdones Sakura, por favor" _

Eran los pensamientos de cierto pelirrojo mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de su amiga. Necesitaba contarle todo y pedirle perdón de mil maneras. Aun no podía creer como fue a encariñarse tanto con la chica y como pudo tener el valor de dejar inconclusa la misión que Madara le encomendó.

―Si Madara se da cuenta de todo definitivamente estoy muerto―trago saliva nervioso―. Aunque la verdad no me importaría, solo quiero que ella este bien.

Camino cada vez más rápido, llegaría y sin más le comenzaría a decir todo. Solo esperaba que Madara se demorara en comenzar su famoso plan.

_"Como los sentimientos pueden cambiar tan rápidamente, mira Sakura lo que lograste en mi" _sonrió el chico tristemente.

Él se había "encariñado" tanto con ella y desafortunadamente; ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

La vida es extraña, ¿No es así?

.

* * *

.

Se escuchó nuevamente un estruendo, dos personas a lo lejos se encontraban en posición de ataque. Una de ellas; la más joven, se encontraba con heridas y raspones. Su respiración era acelerada. Clara señal de que se encontraba cansada.

Su contrincante se encontraba con algunas heridas que se mostraban a simple vista, aunque la chica lo había conseguido dañar estaba consiente que no era rival para Madara Uchiha. Él había gastado muy poco de su Chakra y en cambio ella; había gastado gran parte de su chakra en intentar acertarle un golpe y curarse las heridas que el Uchiha le hacía.

―No entiendo cómo puedes aguantar tanto― Madara Uchiha miraba a la pelirosada sonriendo burlón―. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes contra mí.

―Lo sé, pero tengo que aguantar, ¿no lo crees? ―comento mientras se encargaba de curar una herida en el costado.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué no te rindes?

― ¡Porque no debo hacerlo! ― exclamaba la chica mientras se lanzaba contra el con un kunai en la mano, un kunai que fue fácilmente esquivado por el pelinegro.

―Ya me tienes harto― comenzó mientras la tomaba fuertemente del cuello―. Esto se acabara ahora, nadie vendrá contigo. Ni Naruto ni tu Sasuke, nadie absolutamente nadie. Tal vez no sepas porque quiero eliminarte pero te lo diré: gracias a ti Sasuke Uchiha no quiso seguir mis planes.

― ¿Q-que? ― la chica trataba de zafarse como podía. Si tan solo le pudiera acertar un golpe.

―Cómo te dije maldita cría, el dejo la oscuridad por tu culpa. Él quiso regresar a esta aldea y se perfectamente que fue por ti― estaba tan ocupado hablándole que no sintió la presencia de otro chakra cerca de él hasta que la chica que se encontraba sujetando del cuello se desvanece―. Así que una técnica de remplazo, ¿No es así? ― se inclinaba a toma el objeto que ahora se encontraba en vez de la chica―. Hola Takeshi, sé que eres tú.

Estaba confundida. Había hecho ese jutsu de remplazo sin pensar y al segundo siguiente se encontraba escondida con Takeshi. Miro a su compañero, el aun no quitaba la vista de Madara, se mostraba alerta y preocupado. Ambos sabían que sería difícil derrotarlo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Takeshi? ― la chica estaba sorprendida―. ¿Cómo supiste…?

―No digas nada― el chico solo le cubrió la boca con su mano―. Lo distraeré, tú escapa de aquí.

―No lo hare― la chica estaba decidida. No dejaría a su amigo solo.

Madara se movía tranquilamente por el lugar. No tenía idea si aún no los encontraba o solamente estaba jugando con ellos. "Seguramente es la segunda opción" el Sharingan de él pelinegro le daba una gran ventaja.

― ¿Aún no sabe nada Takeshi? ―comenzó a decir Madara―. Creo que aún no sabe quién eres tú. ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

―Cállate― el pelirrojo no pudo evitar hablar, lo que provoco que Madara sonriera.

―Aún no sabe― no era una pregunta―. Sakura, ¿Sabes que tu amigo fue el que me dio toda tu información? ¿Sabes que él es mi discípulo?

― ¿Qué? ―la pelirosada miro sorprendida a Takeshi―. ¿Fuiste tú?

―Lo siento, era una misión y después la deje―pidió suplicante―. Perdóname, Sakura por favor.

―Creí en ti, y me traicionaste―no lo escuchaba―. Todos lo hacen― termino cabizbaja y saliendo de su escondite.

― ¡Sakura!, ¿Qué haces? ― el pelirrojo la miraba aterrado. Ella se acercaba cada vez más a Madara. Estaba cayendo directamente en su trampa―. ¡Sakura, regresa!

Madara la observaba atento. Quería saber qué movimiento haría la chica, pero lo que hizo lo descoloco. Sakura antes de acercarse completamente saco unos kunais de su bolso y los arrojo. Madara siguió sus movimientos "_Cree que con eso me derrotara, que niña"_ pensó irritado _"Pero que… son explosivos" _se dio cuenta al ver que la chica se alejaba rápidamente de él.

Estaba sorprendido. Los kunais que a una gran velocidad se acercaban a él eran kunais explosivos. El Uchiha los esquivo con dificultad ya que estaba acorralado.

―Necesitaras más que eso.

― ¡Lo sé! ―grito la chica mientras intentaba golpearlo nuevamente. Esta vez el pelinegro lo esquivo con dificultad.

―Eres una….― la chica había logrado rozarle el costado. No dejaba de arder.

No veía a la chica. Aquella serie de kunais habían dejado una capa de humo demasiado densa. Busco su chakra y no lo encontró. Solamente encontró a Takeshi, de él se encargaría más tarde.

Ahora a quien debía encontrar era a la chica.

.

* * *

.

Sakura estaba cansada. Aquella "pequeña" distracción que logro con Madara le había dado una buena ventaja, había escondido su chakra y se ocultaba de él. Necesitaba recobrar fuerzas.

Así que todo había sido mentira. Takeshi no era su amigo, solo intentaba hacer que el plan de Madara Uchiha saliera a la perfección. Sasuke no era quien la había traicionado, solamente con lo del deseo pero no era su culpa. Era culpa de los dos.

_"¿Dónde estás Naruto? ¿Dónde estás Sasuke?, los necesito" _

Quería verlos, necesitaba encontrarlos. Con ellos podría encontrar el valor de enfrentarse a ese tipo. _"Me siento igual que a los 12 años"_

Siempre había dependido de ellos, de la sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki, de sus palabras de aliento, de sus ojos azules, de su amistad. Había dependido de Sasuke Uchiha, de sus orbes penetrantes, de su voz, de su sonrisa arrogante, de las palabras que últimamente le dedicaba, de su protección.

_"Necesito a Sasuke-kun… lo sigo amando"_ pensó sorprendida. Había admitido todo, después de meses intentando comprender lo que sentía por él, por fin lo había comprendido completamente.

Esos sentimientos jamás se habían ido. Ella había perdido la memoria, sus sentimientos siempre habían estado allí, intactos. Siempre estuvo dispuesta a dar todo por él. Ella lo amaba.

Siempre lo había hecho. Estaba segura de ello.

―Sé que vendrán por mí, siempre lo hacen― sonrió feliz pensando en sus compañeros de equipo.

Escucho pisadas cerca de donde ella estaba. Inmediatamente se pudo en estado de alerta.

Madara la había encontrado.

.

* * *

.

El pelinegro la tenía acorralada. Estaba completamente seguro de que era ella. Aunque su chakra estuviera oculto había cosas que no se podían ocultar a sus ojos.

―Hola nuevamente, Sakura.

La chica salió de su escondite con un kunai en la mano. Al parecer había curado sus heridas aunque no serviría de mucho. Madara se acercó nuevamente a ella dispuesto a usar su espada. Le enseñaría a esa cría que con él no se jugaba.

Antes de llegar a ella- que se encontraba tranquila- algo se atravesó. Era Takeshi, aquel pelirrojo bloqueaba la espada con su propia katana. La mirada del pelirrojo era determinada. No lo dejaría pasar.

― ¿Qué haces? ― cuestiono molesto el Uchiha.

― ¿No vez?, intento ayudar a mi amiga―contesto el chico―. Sé que es difícil que me perdone pero hare lo que sea para que ella este bien.

Sakura solamente lo miraba atónita.

―Muy bien― rio Madara al momento que guardaba la espada. Les dio la espalda a ambos chicos y guardo silencio por unos instantes.

¿Qué planeaba ahora?

―Sakura, ¿Estas bien? ― la chica solamente asistió y le sonrio al chico por unos instantes.

El Uchiha saco lentamente su abanico de guerra bajo la mirada alerta de los chicos. Con una gran fuerza lo movió, creando así una ráfaga de viento que Sakura y Takeshi no pudieron bloquear; lanzándolos por los aires para luego caer bruscamente al suelo.

―Takeshi, ¿Estas bien? ― cuestiono la chica levantándose del suelo.

―Sí, estoy b-bien― al parecer no lo estaba. Takeshi mostraba una profunda herida en un costado. Sakura al ver esto se limitó a curarlo; cosa que era difícil ya casi no le quedaba chakra.

El pelinegro tomo su espada nuevamente. Ahora los chicos no podrían hacer nada para defenderse. Se dirigió a ellos. Takeshi fue el primero en darse cuenta del ataque que seguramente dañaría severamente a Sakura. Sakura lo vio acercarse después.

Pero ya era tarde. Takeshi había bloqueado el ataque.

Había bloqueado el ataque con su propio cuerpo.

.

―Takeshi, ¿Por qué? ― la chica no sabía que decir.

―P-porque es mi d-deber― el pelirrojo solamente le sonreía tristemente―. Mereces ser f-feliz, con S-sasuke― tosió sangre.

―Takeshi― la pelirosada solo se limitó a sollozar.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada. El ataque fue mortal. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos lentamente, ya todo había acabado.

Takeshi había muerto.

―Menos mal que ese estúpido ya cayó. No te preocupes tu seguirás.

― ¡Eres un maldito! ― la chica estaba furiosa. Soltó el cuerpo de Takeshi y antes de dirigirse a Madara lo volvió a mirar. Parecía que solo estaba durmiendo. ―. No tienes consideración, ¡Te odio! ― exclamo antes de correr hacia el Uchiha nuevamente.

Madara la esquivo sin dificultad y volvió a usar su abanico de guerra mandando a la chica lejos de él. Sakura cerró los ojos adolorida. Aquel golpe si había sido fuerte, sería un alivio que no tuviera alguna costilla rota. El Uchiha se dirigía nuevamente a ella y ella por el dolor que albergaba su cuerpo no se podía mover.

Era su fin.

.

― ¡Chidori! ―se escuchó el estruendo en todo el lugar, Madara fue golpeado por el ataque.

Sasuke Uchiha había llegado.

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! ...Esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin... le quedan como unos 5 capitulos para su final: :(_**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3 _****_Actualizare el proximo viernes!_**

**_Reviews para este capitulo¿?_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hola, ya se que hace mucho que no actualizo. Es que tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes y hasta ahorita pude actualizar :( ... lo lamento, enserio._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo ._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... pero esta historia es de mi autoria ;)_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

La chica estaba preparada para recibir en terrible impacto. Estaba rendida, no podía mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo a causa de las heridas que a simple vista tenia. Madara se acercaba cada vez más, ella podía notar la sed de sangre en sus ojos carmesí. Cerró sus ojos resignada, ni siquiera el sacrificio de Takeshi dio resultado. Ella volvía a ser débil, no se podía defender de aquel tipo que en estos momentos se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

_"Moriré, estoy segura_" no sabía con exactitud qué tan potente seria el ataque. Solo estaba segura de que el Uchiha no la dejaría con _vida "Y ni siquiera pude verlos de nuevo"_ pensó en los chicos tristemente _"Takeshi lamento que murieras, ni siquiera por ti soy capaz de salvarme" _estaba resignada a todo.

No volvería a abrir los ojos después de esto. Perdería a sus más queridos amigos; perdería al rubio más sonriente que el mundo ninja hubiera conocido, perdería a un peligris que fue un maestro y un padre para ella, perdería a cada una de las personas a las que quería en su vida. Aquellas que le brindaban su tiempo y sus consejos.

Pero eso no era lo que más le dolía; lo que más le pesaba era irse después de darse cuenta que amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, aquel chico que siempre la protegió. Siempre lo había amado y ahora no podría decírselo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. Madara la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia; se estaba burlando de ella. Espero el ataque que en escasos minutos impactaría su cuerpo.

Pero el ataque no llego.

― ¡Chidori!

El sonido de un centenar de pájaros inundo el lugar junto con una luz cegadora que impacto al Uchiha mandándolo lejos. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal interrupción. No estaba muerta y estaba segura de quien había llegado en escena.

―S-sasuke― sus labios inconscientemente pronunciaron aquel nombre.

―Sakura― contesto un chico mientras se acercaba a ella, evaluando su situación―. ¿Te sientes bien? ― cuestiono preocupado mirándola detenidamente.

La chica a simple vista se notaba cansada. Su rostro estaba un poco mallugado y sus ropas estaban cubiertas de escombro y de sangre que alarmo al Uchiha menor en un solo instante.

―E-estoy bien― miro al chico anonadada. El había llegado a ayudarla. Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, ella le miraba agradecida y él la miraba aliviado. Ella estaba vida. Todo estaba bien― ¡Cuidado! ―grito la chica al darse cuenta que varios kunais iban en su dirección.

Sasuke reaccionó inmediatamente ante el grito de la chica. Tomo a Sakura en brazos y esquivo los kunais sin dificultad.

―Mira nada más que tenemos aquí… al traidor― Madara se había levantado y miraba como el chico acomodaba a la pelirosada en sus brazos dispuesto a mantenerla a salvo―. No lograras nada con eso Sasuke, yo la matare, tu vendrás conmigo― miro a la chica con desdén―, ni tu ni ese estúpido pelirrojo podrán hacer nada. Aunque si lo intentas terminaras como el― termino sádicamente.

_"¿Terminare como él?.. ¿Qué sucedió aquí_?" se preguntaba mirando a la chica que mantenía en brazos. Había cambiado abruptamente de semblante, ahora sus orbes jade se dirigían hacia el suelo.

― Takashi murió Sasuke, murió por salvarme― susurro la pelirosada mientras pequeñas gotas cristalinas manchaban su blusa―. El murió por mí.

―Sakura― dijo con un hilo de voz. El había dado su vida por ella―. Madara este no será el caso. El que morirá, serás tú.

― ¿Piensas hacerlo con Sakura en brazos? ― pregunto burlón mientras preparaba nuevamente su abanico de guerra―. Vamos a ver de que es capaz el famoso Sasuke Uchiha― termino al momento que blandía su abanico logrando que, un fuerte viento se generara en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke intentó huir en vano. Ambos chicos salieron disparados por los aires.

― ¡Agh! ― se escuchó a lo lejos el quejido de Sakura alertando al chico pelinegro.

_"Tengo que alejarla de aquí" _pensó el chico preocupado mientras se movía hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Aprovecharía el humo que creo la técnica de Madara.

_"Tengo que esconderme_" pensó la chica mientras se tocaba un costado. Ahora si tenía las costillas rotas _"Necesito curar mis heridas, necesito chakra"_

―Sakura, tengo que sacarte de aquí― escucho una voz a sus espaldar logrando que un escalofrió la invadiera―. Vamos― llamaron a la chica, pero ella no se podía mover―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Mis costillas están rotas, no puedo moverme― susurro mirando a lo lejos a Madara. El aún no se había dado cuenta de donde estaban―. ¿Q-que haces? ― cuestiono sonrojada al sentir como era cargada.

―No es obvio, te voy a sacar de aquí― susurro quedamente el chico mirando atento a su enemigo―. Vamos, te llevare lejos… nadie te hará daño allá.

Comenzó a caminar con la chica en brazos. Era lo más sigiloso posible, si Madara los encontraba en ese momento podría ser fatal. Tenía que proteger a Sakura, ella era su prioridad. _"Valla hora en que decides tardar Naruto"_ pensó angustiado.

Se las tendría que arreglar el solo.

* * *

.

.

Madara por su parte estaba tranquilo. Miraba a su alrededor con infinita tranquilidad, aquellos niñatos no se saldrían con la suya. Ellos creían que escondidos se salvarían pero no era así. Él ya los había encontrado, solo se divertía jugando con ellos.

Se sentía tan bien jugar con la víctima. Hacerlos sufrir. Hacerlos pagar.

―Sé que están en algún lugar… no por nada tengo el Sharingan, ¿o si Sasuke? ― miro a su derecha y los diviso. Él la tenía en brazos y se dirigían a la salida―. Gran error.

Sasuke coloco a la pelirosada en el suelo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Madara. Al parecer no estaba jugando con ellos. Entonces él también se lo tomaría en serio. Cerró sus ojos ante la mirada expectante de Sakura y al abrirlos un color carmesí apareció, logrando que Madara sonriera burlón.

― ¿Crees que con eso me vencerás? ― cuestiono mientras lo miraba―. Esta técnica no se destruirá aunque uses esos ojos― recibió un silencio―, si tú lo quieres así, perfecto ―cerro los ojos mientras hacia una serie de sellos― _Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu._

Varios clones de Madara salieron de la nada dispuestos a atacar. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esos clones no eran como los que Naruto hacía en los entrenamientos, estos… eran de madera y parecían reales a simple vista.

"Mierda, no puedo distinguirlo del real" al parecer esa técnica era incluso mas fuerte a los ojos del clan Uchiha.

―Yo soy el único que puede distinguir esta técnica Sasuke― hablo uno de los tantos Madara que se encontraban custodiando el lugar―. Tú no puedes hacer nada, a menos que intentes derrotar cada uno― lo miraba triunfante.

―Hmp― el chico seguía mirando a cada clon intentando encontrar algún error entre el real y los clones―. Tal vez yo no pueda, pero tengo un amigo que tal vez me ayude― contesto mirando altanero al Uchiha mayor―. Hasta que llegas Naruto.

De la nada apareció un rubio sonriente mirando fijamente a Madara. El chico se colocó al lado de Sasuke y miro a su alrededor sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

―Lo se teme, lamento llegar tarde― comento el chico tranquilamente―. Estuve preparando la entrada triunfal pero me la arruinaste― termino haciendo pucheros.

―Idiota, para hacer cualquier celebración o manifiesto de triunfo primero necesitas ganar― el azabache miro a su amigo irritado, olvidándose por unos instantes de Madara, que se encontraba mirándolos sorprendido.

― ¡Teme!, no me arruines el momento― el chico exhalo mientras su mirada regresaba al enemigo―, ¿que no sabes que debes ser positivo si quieres ganar?

―No ganaran, aun tengan todo el positivismo del mundo― el Uchiha mayor se hizo notar nuevamente.

―Contigo no estoy hablando― se dio cuenta de la cantidad de clones que había en el lugar―. Veo que tienes problemas teme, ¿y Sakura-chan?

―Está escondida.

―Ya veo, entonces… _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ ― Naruto hizo algunos signos e inmediatamente cientos de chicos rubios comenzaron a invadir el lugar.

Ahora solo era una masa de cabellos rubios y azabaches.

―Yo peleare con algunos de los clones teme, tu intenta derrotar otros más.

―Hmp, vamos teme― contesto mientras se dirigía a atacar.

La batalla comenzó; cientos de clones de Madara y cientos de clones de Naruto se atacaban con todo lo que podían. Madara tenía ventaja en cada uno de su clon, ya que, al poseer el Sharingan era capaz de ver los movimientos de su adversario.

Naruto no se quedaba atrás, entre rasengan y algunos otros ataques lograba hacer desaparecer a los clones. Pero eso sí, el rubio resultaba herido en algún intento.

― ¡Naruto, a la izquierda!, ¡Ataca al que se encuentra frente a ti!, ¡Cuidado! ― el pelinegro intentaba ayudar al rubio, mientras descifraba quién era el verdadero Madara.

A cada instante, nubes de humo informaban que un clon había sido derrotado. No tenía idea si había sido un clon de Naruto o si había sido uno de su enemigo. Él tenía que descubrir quién era el verdadero.

_"Lo tengo" _sonrió triunfante mirando con detenimiento la escena. Uno de los Madaras que se encontraban allí vigilaba la batalla, sin participar en ella. Tenía que ser el verdadero._ "Iré por el"_ pensó mientras se dirigía sigilosamente a él, no quería ser visto.

Estaba a escasos metros de él. Al parecer Madara aún no se daba cuenta nada, solo miraba la batalla cuidadosamente. Saco a Chokutō y siguió acercándose a él con cautela. Atravesaría a Madara con ella de una vez por todas, le daría fin, después de todo era casi imposible parar a Chokutō.

― ¡Maldición, un clon! ― exclamo sorprendido en cuanto atravesó el cuerpo de Madara. Inmediatamente el clon se esfumo ante el impacto de la espada.

― ¿Qué intentabas hacer, Sasuke? ― escucho una voz a sus espaldas―. ¿Eso es todo lo que harás para mí? ―se alejó lentamente ante la mirada atónita del Uchiha menor―._ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_

Ante esas palabras Madara Uchiha acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra en su interior para así, sacar de su boca una inmensa bola de fuego.

Sasuke la esquivo como pudo y por la mirada que Madara le brindo, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Los siguientes ataques serían muy potentes.

_"Debo de alejar a mis compañeros si quiero que esto pare"_ pensó preocupado el Uchiha. Con sus amigos allí él no se podría mover con total libertad.

― ¡Naruto! ― miro al rubio, que ya había acabado con los clones y se notaba fatigado―, ven un momento.

― ¿Qué teme? ― se acercó inmediatamente a él y con solo una mirada supo lo que Sasuke le decía. Tenía que distraer a Madara ―. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

Nuevamente los clones comenzaron a salir para atacar a Madara. El Uchiha se defendia, aunque los clones eran muchos. Eso les daría tiempo para hablar.

―Eso nos dará tiempo― miro al rubio―. Llévate a Sakura y déjenme a mi haciendo esto― el rubio comenzó a protestar.

― ¡Teme!, yo también quiero luchar.

―Naruto, sé que esta batalla va enserio― suspiro―. No podemos tener a Sakura aquí, la utilizara como rehén. Nos tendría prácticamente atados.

Naruto intento razonarlo por unos instantes. Estaba en lo cierto, si Sakura era lo que Madara quería, probablemente intentaría atacarla varias veces. Ellos no se podrían concentrar en la batalla con ella de por medio.

Sasuke noto aquella determinación en los orbes azules. Lo había decidido.

―Está bien teme, me la llevare… cuídate― término antes de salir de allí. Los clones casi se habían esfumado.

.

Ahora estaría solo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

―Sakura-chan.

La chica abrió los ojos cautelosamente, escondida en uno de los rincones. Había escuchado cada estruendo de la batalla y los nervios los tenia de punta. Al ver al chico sintió un alivio indescriptible, ellos estaban bien.

Aunque no duro mucho su tranquilidad. Se exalto al sentir como Naruto la cargaba, dispuesto a llevársela de allí.

― ¿Qué haces?, Naruto déjame aquí, ¡Ayuda a Sasuke! ― gritaba a todo pulmón, es que, saber que el chico estaría solo con Madara no le daba buena espina―. Naruto, ¡Agh! ― exclamo al sentir nuevamente aquel dolor punzante.

Había intentado curar sus heridas, pero el chakra que tenía no era suficiente para cerrarlas del todo. Con cualquier movimiento las heridas abrirían de nuevo.

―Te sacare de aquí, Sasuke me lo pidió― contesto antes de que Sakura le volviera a gritar―. Necesitamos tenerte a salvo.

―Yo estoy b-bien, ¡Agh! ― otro dolor punzante.

― ¿Estas bien? ― cuestiono irónico mientras corría a toda velocidad. Ya habían salido del campo de batalla―. Te dejare con Tsunade, ella te ayudara.

―N-naruto, ve con Sasuke, yo podre ir sola.

―No, ni siquiera puedes moverte.

―P-pero.

― ¡No seas terca!, ¿Qué no vez que Sasuke está arriesgando la vida por ti? ― le grito harto de la situación.

― ¿Crees que no lo es?, por eso estoy angustiada― sollozaba levemente mientras intentaba zafarse del rubio―, sé que él me quiere proteger y por eso no quiero que le pase nada. Y no soy terca, solo que…saber que está en peligro la persona que más quieres, tú lo has sentido varias veces, ¿no es así?, sabes lo que se siente― sollozo más fuerte―, ahora regresa con él. Ayúdalo.

Naruto la miro con tristeza. Entendía como se sentía, él se había sentido así en tantas ocasiones. Suspiro sonoramente y contesto:

―Me duele decirte esto, pero esa es su batalla. Él quiere proteger a lo que quiere. El me dio instrucciones para mantenerte a salvo y por una vez en mi vida, lo obedeceré― tomo la mano de la chica.

―Naruto― la chica estaba cabizbaja―. ¿Y si algo le pasa?

―No le pasara nada, yo lo sé. Ahora esperaremos en el hospital… Sasuke te quiere ver a salvo cuando termine la batalla, ¿está bien?

La chica solo asistió y se dejó llevar en brazos.

_"Sasuke, solo espero que si estés bien"_

_"Sasuke-kun, en cuanto me recupere, iré por ti_" pensó la pelirosada dispuesta a ayudarlo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mientras tanto Madara y Sasuke se encontraban aun luchando. Estaban cansados, el chakra estaba casi al límite, pero ellos seguían sin darse por rendidos.

Unos de los Uchiha debían salir vencedor.

―Ahora sí, la cosa va enserio, ¿o no? ― el Uchiha mayor tenía en esos momentos elMangekyo Sharingan presente en sus ojos― Susanoo― susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Se comenzó a formar un enorme espíritu con forma de samurái, de un color azul claro. Madara se encontraba dentro de él y Sasuke se dio cuenta que esa batalla si podía traerle graves consecuencias. Tenía que andarse con cuidado.

―Hmp, sabes que sí― y Sasuke, al igual que Madara activo su Mangekyo Sharingan―Susanoo― exclamo el chico para asi traer a la misma estructura que Madara, solo que de un color violeta.

_"Solo espero que Naruto te haya llevado lejos, Sakura"_ pensó el azabache mirando a su oponente fijamente _"Y solo espero salir de esta"_ su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir el efecto de usar tal ataque.

Estaba decidido: eliminaría a Madara, aunque le costara la vida.

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! ...Esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin... le quedan como unos 3 capitulos para su final: :(_**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3 _****_Actualizare la proxima semana, es que ya comenzare mis clases nuevamente :c_**

**_Reviews para este capitulo¿?_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hola, ya se que hace mucho que no actualizo. Es que tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes y hasta ahorita pude actualizar :( ... lo lamento, enserio._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo ._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... pero esta historia es de mi autoria ;)_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Habían tardado muy poco en llegar al hospital. Ahora la chica pelirosada se encontraba siendo revisada por la hokage mientras que el joven rubio esperaba afuera. Estaba nervioso, quería saber que tenía su compañera, saber que estaba bien y así poder ir a buscar a Sasuke. Tenía que ayudarlo, solo necesitaba saber que Sakura estuviera bien.

_"¿Porque todo tiene que pasar cuando ustedes por fin lo admitieron?"_

― Creo que la vida cada vez se las pone más difícil― susurro Naruto mientras miraba un punto fijo a la pared―, solo espero que después de esto por fin sean felices y admitan lo que sienten en uno por el otro.

Si no decían sus sentimientos cuando salieran de esta situación, Naruto se las arreglaría con ellos.

Solo esperaba que todo terminara bien.

...

.

.

.

Mientras que Naruto se debatía entre pensamientos positivos y negativos cierta joven se encontraba acostada en una camilla de hospital. Sus expresiones reflejaban dolor, un dolor que intentaba ocultar. Aunque era difícil hacerlo, después de todo, ¿Cómo ocultarías el dolor al tener unas costillas rotas?

_"Solo espero que no se me haya roto algo más"_ pensaba Sakura. Estaba consiente que había una posibilidad de que las costillas le hubieran perforado algo más, también que del mismo impacto tuviera alguna hemorragia. Solo esperaba que nada de lo que se imaginaba sucediera.

Ignorando olímpicamente aquel dolor que la carcomía se dirigió a la rubia ojimiel que en estos momentos la revisaba en silencio.

― Tsunade-sama, ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? ― cuestiono una chica mirando fijamente a la mujer. Necesitaba saber que saldría pronto para así poder ayudar al joven pelinegro que se encontraba luchando en esos momentos.

― Estarás días aquí Sakura, debes de estar consciente de lo que te paso no es una situación muy leve que digamos. Estarás mínimo dos días aquí. Ahora sí, cuéntame la verdad, ¿Qué sucedió?

― ¡Días!, no puedo estar tanto tiempo aquí, ¡Debo ir con Sasuke!, ¡E-el me necesita! ― sus ojos suplicantes no se despegaban de la rubia―. Déjeme salir Tsunade-sama, solo cúreme con su chakra y deme de alta.

La hokage no entendía que sucedía. Cuando Naruto vino con Sakura en brazos se asustó. Ahora al verla desesperada por salir estaba más que preocupada, la chica no paraba de mencionar a Sasuke y el querer ir con él. Necesitaba respuestas, saber que sucedía, saber porque aquella pelirosada se encontraba en tales condiciones y porque aquel joven rubio tenía la mirada perdida.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

_"Solo espero que no sea lo que más me temo" _pensó la rubia con preocupación. Si Madara había dado el primer paso para invadir la aldea estaban perdidos.

― Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con el Uchiha?

La joven solamente dirigió su mirada al suelo, esto le dio a la rubia una clara señal de peligro. Algo no estaba bien.

― Le contare todo, pero mande ayuda, ¿está bien?

― Esta bien, ¿Qué pasa? ― cuestiono la mujer mientras se sentaba a un costado de la camilla de la chica.

― Takeshi murió― comenzó la muchacha. Inmediatamente los orbes de la mujer se ensancharon un poco. ¿Takeshi muerto? ―, murió por salvarme. Se atravesó en un ataque y murió, Sasuke llego justo en ese momento y me llevo a un lugar seguro, lejos de la batalla. Después regreso al campo de batalla y comenzó a luchar con Madara― los temores de la ojimiel estaban cumpliéndose―. Naruto llego después y Sasuke le pidió que me trajera, yo no pude protegerlos igual que siempre― termino la joven cabizbaja.

Tsunade estaba atónita, sus expresiones lo decían todo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido todo eso? Takeshi muerto, Sasuke en peligro, Madara en la aldea, Sakura herida. Lo más importante en este momento eran dos cosas: mandar refuerzos donde el Uchiha se encontraba y mantener protegida a la chica. Si Madara la encontraba nuevamente no le dejaría escapar.

― Sakura, tranquila. Mandare un escuadrón para que ayuden a Sasuke, el estará bien no te preocupes― al parecer las palabras que le brindaba no causaban ninguna reacción en la muchacha, ella seguía preocupada―. Mandare a Naruto con ellos si quieres― la expresión de la joven se suavizo.

― Esta bien Tsunade-sama, mande a Naruto y a los demás.

― Déjame ir con ellos, ¿esta bien? ― la chica solamente asistió con la cabeza―. No te muevas de aquí― ordeno antes de salir de aquel cuarto.

En cuanto Sakura se quedó sola intento curarse ella misma. Si Tsunade decía que saldría en días sería demasiado tarde para ayudar. La falta de chakra la hizo sentirse mareada, estaba en su límite. Si intentaba usar nuevamente su chakra seguramente caería inconsciente.

― ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? ― comento al aire sintiéndose nuevamente mareada. Definitivamente la falta de chakra le andaba cobrando cuentas.

Se recostó rendida en la camilla. Se sentía derrotada e inútil. Siempre se había sentido así.

¿Alguna vez podría ayudar en algo?

― Al parecer no― susurro al viento antes de caer inevitablemente en brazos de Morfeo.

…

.

.

Los ataques lanzados anteriormente habían dejado su marca alrededor de los dos contrincantes. El suelo, que desde un principio había estado dañado, ahora se encontraba en unas condiciones irreconocibles. La impecable habitación de Sakura había quedado solamente en recuerdos, ahora era un lugar en ruinas, sin alguna señal que pudiera mostrar que anteriormente ese era un lugar habitable.

Sasuke Uchiha observo con detenimiento a Madara, ningún ataque le había podido dar de lleno y aunque el Susanoo era poderoso, aquel dolor que lo carcomía a cada minuto transcurrido con la técnica activa lo descolocaba en segundos. Segundos en los que Madara aprovechaba para atacar.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo no podía negar que Madara era poderoso, muy poderoso. "A este paso no lograre eliminarlo" pensó con irritación el Uchiha menor. Si no lo detenía en ese mismo instante seguramente el iría por Sakura.

― ¿Aun no te cansas? ― cuestiono con una burla palpable―. Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿Qué no entiendes que yo podría durar con ese jutsu mucho más tiempo que tú? Mírate, estas sufriendo las consecuencias del potente Susanoo, no duraras mucho con él. Te lo aseguro.

― Tú no tienes la menor idea― susurro mientras lo miraba con un profundo odio. Ese tipo era de lo peor, y para colmarlo tenía toda la razón―, no sabes nada de mí. No tienes idea de lo que he soportado, a comparación de mi vida, el Susanoo no es nada― le costaba un poco respirar… unos segundos más y terminaría.

_"Necesito algo para distraerlo"_ pensó el menor con determinación _"necesito quitarme este jutsu, si sigo así moriré antes de comenzar a luchar"_ era frustrante haber utilizado algo así y no haber podido aprovecharlo.

― ¿Qué piensas Sasuke? ¿Qué nada de lo que harás funcionara? ¿Qué cada cosa que hiciste a lo largo de tu vida fue en vano? ― el menor se distrajo en sus pensamientos por lo que el mayor anticipando sus pensamientos prosiguió―: perdiste a tu clan, tu mejor amigo es mejor que tú, siempre te han visto con lastima. Tu amigo, tu maestro... y Sakura.

Sasuke no reaccionaba, aquellos pensamientos invadían su mente en esos momentos. Jamás había pensado que sus compañeros lo vieran con lastima. Sabía que eso era un truco de Madara pero Sasuke no podía reaccionar.

Madara vio con paciencia como lentamente el susanoo que cubría a Sasuke comenzaba a desvanecerse. Ese niño era tan vulnerable, unas cuantas palabras y quebraba poco a poco su mente. Había decidido que se divertiría aún más, claro que lo haría, ahora que había encontrado su punto débil no lo soltaría.

Mala hora en la que se había enamorado Sasuke Uchiha.

― Sasuke, ¿Qué harías si mato a la chica?

― ¿Q-qué? ― el muchacho abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

….

.

.

.

Naruto estaba en un rincón del cuarto de aquel hospital. Velaba el sueño de su hermanita, aquella jovencita pelirosada dormía profundamente en la incómoda camilla del hospital. Sus expresiones eran tranquilas, aunque en ocasiones fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a hablar cosas sin sentido. Eran los efectos de aquel duro enfrentamiento, la chica seguía recuperando poco a poco su chakra y él no podía dejarla sola.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía que estar de camino para ayudar a Sasuke. Se lo había prometido a Sakura, pero él también le había prometido a Sasuke que la cuidaría, ¿a quién le debía hacer caso ahora?

― Ni pensar que a quien desobedezca me recibirá con un puño― susurro con un escalofrió recorriendo su columna―. ¿Quién pegara más fuerte? Sasuke pega muy duro, incluso me puede moler con su Chidori. Pero Sakura-chan me daría una paliza con su puño cargado en chakra.

Aun no entendía como podía meterse en tantos líos. Dirigió su mirar a la muchacha que dormía y sonrió tiernamente.

― Quien me manda a tener amistades como ustedes, ahora no sé a quién ayudar. Solo sé que no me importaría recibir la peor paliza de mi vida con tal de saber que los dos están aquí conmigo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo solo, no quería perder lo más preciado para él… a sus amigos.

….

.

.

.

Madara aprovechaba cualquier situación para atacar a su oponente. No eran ataques físicos, ahora había decidido atacar su mente. Quería que sufriera lo inimaginable, que se preguntara de su situación, que creyera que nadie lo comprendía, que nadie lo quería, que a nadie le importaba.

_"Como unas palabras pueden llegar a destruirte"_ pensó con regocijo el Uchiha mayor.

― Nada de lo que dices es cierto, yo lo sé― intentaba defenderse el menor. Jamás había sido bueno en cuanto a su pasado se tratase y, ahora que su presente, su pasado y probablemente su futuro se ligaban seguramente se volvería loco.

El no quería pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.

No quería perder a su ser querido.

No quería ver morir a nadie.

No quería… _"Sakura"_

― Siempre has sido el incomprendido, el chico solitario, el chico frio… una vez alejaste a los que te querían por venganza, ¿Por qué no lo harían ellos ahora?

― Ellos no son así, no son como yo… ella no es así― lo último lo dijo para sí mismo.

Comenzaba a dudar, cada cosa que Madara le decía le parecía tan cierta. Madara solo jugaba con su mente, quería verlo hundido y él lo estaba permitiendo. Sus ojos habían perdido aquel tono carmesí que tanto caracterizaba a los Uchiha, el joven solo hacía caso a sus pensamientos y a las palabras que ahora rondaban en su cabeza sin parar.

― Pobre Sasuke, eres tan predecible― susurro el mayor antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Sasuke reacciono unos segundos más tarde y se encontró con la sorpresa que Madara no estaba, ¿se fue? ¿A dónde diablos había ido?

Como llego la pregunta en instantes la respuesta llego…

― ¡Sakura! ― exclamo antes de salir rumbo al hospital.

…

.

.

.

Una tranquilidad total se instalaba en aquel hospital. Los pacientes en sus cuartos, siendo atendidos de la mejor manera posible, el olor a medicamento que a ratos le daba nauseas al rubio, los pasos apresurados de las enfermeras y de los médicos cada vez que entraban a revisar a algún paciente. En fin, había un total silencio en el cuarto y Naruto no podía estar más aburrido.

De pronto unos orbes color jade lo miraron fijamente, aquel rostro le sonreía con debilidad. Sakura había despertado y al parecer se encontraba mejor.

― N-naruto y, ¿Sasuke? ― al rubio se le borro la sonrisa, ya sabía que venía el coscorrón.

― Veras Sakura-chan, me quede contigo es que él me dijo que te cuidara y debía hacerlo.

― Yo te dije que fueras con él y no lo hiciste― un enojo palpable se formaba en el rostro de la chica.

― S-sakura-chan, lo siento― dijo con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

― Esta bien, te perdono― le sonrió abiertamente.

Naruto le correspondió la sonrisa aunque esta duro poco. Sintió un chakra inmenso aproximándose hacia el hospital, por lo que el joven cargo a la chica lo más rápido que pudo esquivando un potente ataque que venía dirigidos hacia ellos.

_"¿No se suponía que lo detendrías teme?" _

Un ataque tras otro y solo se limitaban a esquivarlos. Necesitaban salir de allí, era un hospital después de todo. Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, lo que logro distraer al rubio. Ante aquella distracción Madara ataco nuevamente dándole un golpe certero, lo que ocasiono que Naruto soltara a la pelirosada y esta cayera al suelo.

― ¡Agh! ―exclamo la chica al momento de caer, aun no estaba recuperada del todo.

―Sakura-chan― el rubio intento ir por ella pero Madara se lo impidió comenzando a atacar de nuevo.

Atacaba con puro taijutsu aunque Naruto estaba consiente que en cualquier momento podía cambiar la jugada. Y tal y como lo predijo Madara Uchiha saco su haz de la manga: ― Sharingan.

Aquellos ojos carmesí lo miraban esperando ansiosos cualquier oportunidad para atacar, un movimiento en falso y caería en su genjutsu.

Llevaban minutos atacándose sin parar, esquivando y lanzando kunais. Naruto evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos, cuando de repente cometió un error. No supo cómo, ni cuando, ni porque sucedió, solo supo que estaba najo una ilusión y probablemente no saldría de ella.

...

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha llego con el corazón desbocado. Aquella escena que sus ojos presenciaban no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Madara atacaba a Naruto y el chico no se resistía, estaba inerte, como ido. La pelirosada estaba en un rincón con un gesto de profunda preocupación, miraba al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se acercó cauteloso a la chica y ella, apenas lo vio reacciono:

― Sasuke, salva a Naruto… está en un genjutsu.

Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaba Madara y, llamando nuevamente a su Chidori, ataco. El Uchiha mayor salió disparado por los aires, logrando que Sasuke sacara del genjutsu al rubio.

― Naruto, ¿estás bien? ― el chico solo atino a asentir.

― Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí.

Ante esas palabras el joven pelinegro volteo rápidamente. Madara sostenía a la pelirosada del cuello, la chica lo miraba con preocupación. Pero no era por ella, era por él. Ella seguía preocupándose por él.

_"¿Cómo puede preocuparse por mi cuando ella está en peligro?"_

― Déjala― usaba todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima.

― Claro que no― susurro antes de sacar su espada y enterrársela a la chica que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y emitió un grito de dolor.

Tiro el cuerpo de la chico como si de un trapo se tratara, la joven quedo tendida en un rincón mientras respiraba sin control. En instantes la respiración se calmó, la chica cerro sus ojos y quedo allí, tendida en el suelo, dejando a un Sasuke con la duda si aún respiraba o no.

Sasuke estaba atónito, no daba crédito a lo que veía… ¿Sakura estaba muerta?

― Pobre chica, ahora sigues tu― miro arrogante a Sasuke, aunque inmediatamente su expresión cambio a una de asombro―. ¿Q-que haces?

Sasuke lo miraba con un odio profundo, giro a su costado y diviso al rubio que aún seguía recuperándose del genjutsu. En la palma de su mano comenzó a emitir una enorme cantidad de luz cegadora, junto con el sonido de un millar de pájaros.

― ¿Crees que harás algo con eso? ― comento Madara intentando acercarse a él, cosa que no logro―. ¿Qué pasa?

― Un amigo me ayuda, él es un experto en manipular las sombras― con la sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba se dirigió a él.

― Sabes que lo que me pase le pasara a él, ¿o no?

― Lo sé, solo que él no es demasiado tonto para permitirlo… ¡Chidori Eisō!

Aquella bola de luz que momentos antes tenía en la mano fue tomando la forma de una cuchilla. Mientras más se acercaba más potente era el Chidori, estaba usando todo su chakra para el golpe final.

Miro por última vez los orbes de Madara, y pudo darse cuenta de toda la maldad que sus ojos poseían. No quería ni pensar que hubiera sucedido si él se hubiera convertido en algo así.

― Adiós Madara― fueron las últimas palabras antes de que aquella lanza impactara de lleno en el pecho de Madara.

Era imposible que viviera con esto.

Madara Uchiha por fin se había ido.

― Sakura.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha corrió hacia la pelirosada que yacía en el suelo a las afueras del hospital. Tenían que llevarla rápido, al igual que Naruto. No tenía idea si estaba viva o no, no quería comprobar su respiración, tenía miedo de perderla.

― Sasuke, hay que llevarla― sintió la mano de Shikamaru en su hombro y el la tomo en brazos al momento que comenzaba a caminar rumbo al hospital.

Cuando entraron Tsunade los recibió con una mirada inquietante. Le pasaron el reporte de la batalla, diciendo que Madara Uchiha por fin había muerto. Sakura fue llevada de urgencia a la sala de operaciones, mientras que el rubio fue enviado a observación.

Se había quedado con Shikamaru en la sala de espera.

― Estarán bien Sasuke― intento calmarlo en chico de coleta.

Sasuke reaccionó inmediatamente al llamado, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Había luchado mientras estaba en estado de conmoción, no había tenido la menor idea de lo que hacía. Había gastado más chakra de lo necesario.

Y eso le comenzaba a cobrar factura.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Sí.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y de repente, todo se volvió obscuridad.

…

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! ... el próximo probablemente sea el penúltimo._**

**_Una cosa mas: Jackie me preguntaste si haría un nuevo fic.. probablemente comenzare uno, aunque apenas ando con eso de decidirme con cual jeje :)_**

**_Espero que les guste muchas gracias por comentar y a los nuevos lectores! :3 _****_  
_**

**_Harian a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hola, hasta que me aparezco dos semanas sin actualizar. Tuve exámenes y hasta ahorita pude subir el capitulo y seguiré teniendo exámenes :(_**

**_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo ._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... pero esta historia es de mi autoria ;)_**

**_Notas al final del capitulo..._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

Despertó con el murmullo que se escuchaba tenuemente a su alrededor, ¿Qué no entendían que quería seguir durmiendo? Solo quería que alguien le callara la boca a aquella persona que estaba fastidiando su perfecta tranquilidad. Minutos después, se escuchó una puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a él lentamente. Intento abrir los ojos para decirle a esa persona que se fuera, que no quería que nadie estuviera con él. No pudo abrirlos, sentía como su cuerpo cobraba factura por la batalla anterior.

De la nada recordó todo, la batalla, Naruto ayudándolo, Sakura en peligro…

― S-sak-k…

No pudo terminar de pronunciar aquel nombre, abrió los ojos de golpe acostumbrándose a la luz cegadora, se incorporó ante la atónita mirada de los que se encontraban en la habitación e intento ponerse de pie. Inmediatamente los enfermeros lo acostaron nuevamente en la camilla mientras el chico se resistía. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con sus compañeros, el equipo 7 debía de seguir intacto.

Ninguno de ellos lo podían dejar.

― Joven Uchiha acuéstese por favor, llamaremos a Tsunade-sama― los enfermeros intentaban hacerlo recapacitar pero el Uchiha no comprendía.

― Aléjense― susurro con voz rasposa, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

― Por favor, joven necesitamos que se tranquilice― aquel enfermero de ojos aguamarina intentaba calmarlo en vano.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor y comprendió que sucedía. Estaba en el hospital, siendo atendido por unos enfermeros que en estos momentos lo miraban asustados mientras intentaban detener su huida. Intento recordar lo que había sucedido, lo único que recordaba era que estaba con Shikamaru en la sala de espera y después nada, una completa y tentadora oscuridad.

Se había desvanecido.

― ¿Qué me paso? ― pregunto suavemente con aquella voz que no reconocía. Ni siquiera estaba resistiéndose a los agarres de aquellas personas.

― Joven Uchiha, está herido― comenzó una enfermera mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente, inmediatamente el chico poso sus orbes en ella―. Necesita descansar, llamaremos a Tsunade-sama. No tarda en venir.

― ¿C-como están ellos? ― era obvio que se refería a sus amigos. La enfermera bajo la mirada logrando preocupar más al Uchiha.

― Ellos…― fue interrumpida por una persona que abrió la puerta con unos papeles en mano.

Tsunade entro con cierto aire misterioso. No miro a nadie, ni siquiera hablo, solo entro a la habitación ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes y se dispuso a revisar a Sasuke, quien solo mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella. Después de 10 minutos, entre revisiones y registros en los papeles que traía Tsunade al fin miro al chico. Aquellos ojos no poseían alegría alguna, eran unos ojos con un dolor palpable que le dio escalofríos al muchacho. Ya no quería saber que sucedía.

― Déjenme a solas con él― bastaron aquellas simples palabras para que en pocos segundos el cuarto se quedara a solas.

La rubia se acercó a Sasuke y con una tranquilidad torturante para el chico se sentó. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y los abrió de la nada mientras acercaba la silla a la cama en la que el joven estaba.

― ¿Sabes que te sucedió?

― No realmente, solo recuerdo que estaba con Shikamaru y que me desmaye― intento hacer memoria y lo único que logro fue un dolor de cabeza.

― No te presiones, es normal que suceda esto. En ocasiones la mente intenta olvidar toda la situación estresante.

― Lo sé, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ― pregunto el Uchiha.

― Una semana― fue lo único que escucho.

Había estado inconsciente una semana, ¡Una semana sin saber nada! La magnitud de la batalla en realidad si había sido dura, su cuerpo lo había resentido incluso ahora mismo su cuerpo aclamaba dormir una semana más.

― Tsunade-sama, ¿Cómo están ellos? ― pregunto con un tono cauteloso. Necesitaba saber que pasaba.

La rubia bajo la mirada y sonrió tenuemente mientras contestaba―. Ellos están bien, bueno por lo menos Naruto, está despierto. Ha pedido a gritos verte desde que despertó― Sasuke solamente sonrió ante aquel comentario.

Si, su amigo rubio seguía como siempre.

― ¿Y Sakura?

― Ella, bueno… ella aun no despierta― la rubia miro hacia la salida del cuarto del hospital―. Sigue en la misma condición desde que la trajeron, sus heridas han cicatrizado pero de ahí en fuera no ha mostrado mejoría.

― Pero, ¿estará bien?

― Ella es la única que lo puede demostrar, aunque dudo mucho que pueda recuperarse― la ojimiel tenía los ojos vidriosos―, pero ella es fuerte y debe de salir de esta…tiene que hacerlo.

― Tsunade-sama…― Sasuke comenzó a hablar. No tenía la más remota idea de que decir. Aquella noticia le había dado un golpe muy fuerte, pero ver la reacción de la hokage era algo verdaderamente preocupante.

― Ella debe salir de esta… por algo es mi discípula. Siempre la han subestimado, incluso yo.

― Ella estará bien― intento consolarla ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

Ahora solo faltaba que él también se consolara.

_"Sakura despierta_"

.

.

.

.

_._

_Sasuke… _a lo lejos una voz lo llamaba.

_Sasuke… _era un sutil susurro, el más dulce de todos; lo estaba llamando… tenía que ir a su llamado.

_Sasuke_… aquella voz se desvanecía lentamente mientras su tonalidad cambiaba a una desesperación.

_Sasuke_… se está alejando... se desvanece cada vez más rápido…es inaudible…. Un grito desgarrador se escucha como un estruendo:

¡Sasuke!

― ¡Sakura! ― despertó sobresaltado y con la frente perlada de sudor. Se había quedado dormido apenas hablo con la hokage.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación de aquel hospital, no había enfermeros, solo se escuchaba el suave murmullo y los casi inaudibles pasos de los médicos. Podría salir y buscar a sus compañeros. No había visto siquiera a Naruto, aquel rubio parlante que lo buscaba sin parar no había aparecido en su habitación gritando a los cuatro vientos. Debía admitir que extrañaba escucharlo.

― ¿Quién pensaría que terminaría extrañándolo? ― se preguntó mientras reía un poco.

La puerta se abrió de repente, logrando cortar de golpe aquella perfecta tranquilidad que se había formado el chico Uchiha. Tsunade entro en ella acompañada por un enfermero que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos _"Al parecer no le caigo nada bien"_ pensaba el pelinegro mientras se sentía un poco irritado con aquella mirada fulminante.

Genial tenía más enemigos.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―cuestiono la hokage mientras lo revisaba "cuidadosamente"

― Bien, ¿Cuándo puedo ver a los chicos?

La rubia suspiro resignada en cuanto lo dejo de revisar. Ese chico era un verdadero caso y estaba segura que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que pudiera ver a sus amigos. Con Naruto no habría problema, él estaba despierto y podía entretenerlo un rato. Pero con Sakura, eso era otra cuestión.

― Muy bien te llevare con Naruto, solo espera un momento….

― ¡Tsunade-obachan!

―O tal vez no tanto― completo la rubia al escuchar un grito que anunciaba a cierto rubio parlanchín.

Un joven ojiazul entro corriendo a la habitación del Uchiha bajo la atenta mirada del antes mencionado. Se quedó quieto en cuanto entro y se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía como habitualmente lo hacía. Sasuke lo miro detenidamente: tenía una venda que cubría gran parte de su cabeza, solo dejaba mostrar uno que otro mechón de su rubio cabello, su brazo derecho se encontraba vendado cuidadosamente mientras era sostenido por un cabestrillo, tenía rasgullos en su rostro y uno que otro hematoma. A pesar de cómo se veía, el rubio mostraba aquella sincera sonrisa.

― ¡Teme, eres tú! ― grito el rubio mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Sasuke. El podre chico solamente guardo silencio avergonzado. Su reputación seguramente estaba arruinada.

― Si dobe, ahora suéltame― contesto mientras se zafaba de aquel abrazo tan asfixiante.

El rubio lo soltó lentamente sin quitar esa sonrisa tan característica de su magullado rostro. Al parecer el chakra del kyubi no había hecho efecto en aquellos hematomas que se mostraban en sus mejillas. "O tal vez hizo efecto pero la hokage lo golpeo" pensó de repente recordando cada ocasión en la que el chico había logrado ganarse un buen golpe a causa de su actitud un tanto infantil. Si, seguramente fue por lo segundo.

― Teme, te vez muy débil― se burló el rubio mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada―. Quien pensaría que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaría postrado en una cama― Sasuke ya estaba pensando seriamente en golpear a su amigo y dejarle un bonito hematoma como recuerdo.

― Cállate idiota, hice más cosas que tú en esa batalla― bufo el joven mientras miraba hacia las afueras del hospital. No quería escucharlo.

― Si teme, lo que tú digas― el Uzumaki rodo los ojos. Ya conocía a su amigo. Sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era mantenerlo en un hospital, por eso decidió no meter más su cuchara en el asunto, en peligro el Uchiha decidiera que era hora de darse de alta.

Un silencio inundo la habitación. Ninguno de los amigos sabía que decir, tenían tanto de que hablar solo que no sabían por dónde comenzar. Había preguntas sin respuesta, temas inconclusos pero lo más importante era aquel tema que últimamente el pelinegro tocaba mucho. Necesitaban hablar de su compañera de equipo, de su amiga, de su confidente, de aquella joven que los mantenía unidos.

Necesitaban hablar de Sakura.

― Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ― la mujer ojimiel interrumpió aquella atmosfera un tanto incomoda. Tenía la mirada puesta en el rubio, aunque no era una mirada de alegría. Se encontraba furiosa―, ¿Por qué rayos viniste aquí?, te dije que no debías venir hasta que te lo dijera.

― Tsunade-obachan, antes de que me mate. Necesitaba ver al teme, ya tengo con que Sakura-chan no despierta, necesitaba saber si el teme estaba bien― dijo el rubio en modo de defensa mientras bajaba la cabeza un tanto triste.

La mirada asesina de la rubia se suavizo un poco, dejando entrever aquel brillo de melancolía y tristeza que sus ojos adquirieron instantáneamente. El Uchiha se dio cuenta de aquello y sintió una presión en el pecho algo dolorosa. Sus amigos sufrían al igual que él.

No quería imaginarse que pasaría si Sakura llegaba a…

― ¿Podemos verla? ― interrumpió Naruto los pensamientos que Sasuke comenzaba a tener. No era bueno que pensase que Sakura podía morir. Ella no podía dejarlo ahora.

Tsunade se dio cuenta de la expresión de los chicos. Ambos se veían a punto de derrumbarse, estaban preocupados y eso se notaba. Aunque Sasuke intentaba poner su rostro sin emoción alguna no lo lograba. No podía evitar sentirse así, y eso se le notaba.

― Esta bien, los llevare para que la vean― acepto resignada la mujer―, solo que no hagan ruido― termino mirando amenazante a Naruto.

― No lo hare Tsunade-obachan― acepto el rubio sonriendo.

Verían a su hermanita y eso era lo único que importaba.

.

.

.

En cuanto Sasuke se cambió la bata por su ropa normal se dirigieron al cuarto de Sakura. En cuanto Sasuke salió de su cuarto un olor a medicamentos inundo sus fosas nasales. Subieron las escaleras varios pisos, al parecer fueron más de tres, sintió una fría brisa colarse por las rendijas de la ventilación, ¿a cuántos grados estaban? sus pies estaban descalzos por lo que podía sentir el frio en sus pies, nunca había sentido un suelo tan frio. Recorrieron un largo pasillo que estaba un poco angosto. Muy apenas cabían los tres. Supuso que ahí se encontraban las personas más delicadas de salud. Un escalofrió lo invadió.

Se detuvieron frente a una habitación, era la numero 250. Quiso entrar pero algo en su interior le hizo saber que debía de estar preparado para lo que iba a ver, no sabía en qué condiciones estaba Sakura.

― Chicos, Sakura esta delicada, por lo tanto deben ponerse esto― dijo Tsunade mostrándoles un cubre bocas y una bata como la que Sasuke había usado―, ¿esta bien? ― ambos chicos asistieron mientras tomaban las cosas.

En cuanto los chicos se pusieron lo previsto por Tsunade, abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Un brillante color blanco los abrumo, la habitación estaba de un color blanco en su totalidad, la cama, los muebles, lo único que tenía color era aquel cabello rosado que se asomaba entre las sabanas. El lugar se veía limpio, reluciente, Sasuke incluso podía decir que estaba inocuo. Era una habitación para cuidados especiales.

― ¿Sakura-chan? ― escucho como su amigo preguntaba, estaba igual de shockeado que él.

No era para menos. Cerca de la ventana se encontraba la cama, cubierta de sabanas, esta cama era ocupada por Sakura, solo que nada más se veía la figura que tomaba la sabana al cubrir a la chica. Sasuke se acercó para verla mejor, su sedoso cabello color rosado estaba esparcido por toda la almohada mientras que sus ojos cerrados eran cubiertos por unas pestañas un tanto largas. Sus manos reposaban en su vientre y su rostro reflejaba una paz que solo dormida podía plasmar. Aun dormida y postrada en esa cama era hermosa, demasiado hermosa para la salud mental del Uchiha.

― No se ve mal Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ― cuestiono el pelinegro―. Si físicamente se ve bien― se sonrojo ante lo dicho.

― Esta bien físicamente pero hay algo que no la hace despertar, es como si estuviera demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos.

― Comprendo― dijo el Uchiha pensativo.

― Yo no dattebayo, ¿Qué dicen de que está bien pero está mal? ― lloriqueo el rubio―, ya me confundí.

― Sakura no tiene heridas superficiales, pero su mente está dañada… algo así― explico la mujer con una venita en la frente.

― Ah, ya entendí.

― Solo espero que despierte pronto― susurro Tsunade mientras tomaba la mano libre de Sakura, la otra mano Sasuke la había tomado inconscientemente.

― Yo también― susurro el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la mano de la chica y la miraba dormir.

Enserio lo esperaba.

.

.

.

Dos días pasaron y Sasuke no podía salir del hospital. Estaba fastidiado de tanto olor a medicamento, solo esperaba que lo dieran de alta y corrían rumores de que ese día podía ser hoy. Palmeo su cama buscando un bolígrafo, últimamente había agarrado la manía de escribir en sus horas de aburrimiento. Escritos que nunca le mostraría a nadie. En cuanto encontró aquel escurridizo bolígrafo lo guardo en su porta kunais, no tardaba en llegar Naruto y tenía que esconder toda evidencia de sus escritos y sus garabatos. Y tal y como lo predijo, Naruto Uzumaki entro corriendo a su cuarto.

― Teme, hola― saludo el rubio mientras inhalaba un poco de aire.

― Hola.

― Me dijeron que hoy salías― al fin una noticia que le alegraría el día―, ¿sabes cómo esta Sakura-chan?

― No, no la he visto.

No la habían visto desde hace dos días y no aguantaban las ganas de verla de nuevo. Al fin había reflejado cierta mejoría, aunque las posibilidades de que despertara seguían siendo pocas.

― Quiero verla.

Antes de que Sasuke contestara al chico Tsunade entro interrumpiendo la conversación. Traía consigo unos papeles Sasuke supuso que eran los de su dada de alta.

― Sasuke, hoy saldrás. Firma esto para que puedas salir― la mujer le tendió los documentos junto con un bolígrafo para que el chico firmara, Sasuke lo hizo.

― Listo.

― Muy bien, sabes que no podrás entrenar por unas semanas, vendrás a revisión semanal y serás cuidadoso con tu alimentación. No te dejes sonsacar por Naruto para comer ramen.

― Entiendo― la idea de no entrenar lo molestaba, pero era mejor que estar en una cama de hospital.

De repente una enfermera entro corriendo a toda prisa a la habitación. Paro en seco al mirar a Tsunade e intento regular du respiración. Sus ojos mostraban una preocupación palpable y esto se corroboro al escuchar las palabras de la chica:

― Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san no está en su cuarto.

La sorpresa fue muy grande para los presentes.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto la hokage con un hilo de voz.

― No está, llegue esta mañana para cambiarle las sabanas y no está, su cama esta vacía. Busque en todos lados pero no la encontré.

― Entonces Sakura despertó, hay que encontrarla― comento Tsunade mientras miraba hacia la ventana―. Vamos chicos, ayúdenme.

Salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke solos. Buscarían a Sakura en donde quiera que estuviera.

Lo único bueno de esto era que Sakura estaba bien.

.

.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo! ... el próximo sera el ultimo capitulo, ¿les gustaría un epilogo? :3_**

**_No tengo palabras para agradecer a los que han seguido esta historia desde sus inicios, a cada unos de sus comentarios y de sus favoritos en esta historia. A las actualizaciones a tiempo y a las no tan tempranas, enserio, son lo(a)s mejores, espero que pronto nos veamos en otra historia._**

**_Gracias nuevamente, son los mejores :3 (ya me puse sentimental y eso que aun no es el ultimo)_**

**_¿Algún review para este capitulo?_**

**_Harían_****_ a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Sayonara!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hola, finalmente pude subir el ultimo capitulo de mi fic. _****_Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo ._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... pero esta historia es de mi autoria ;)_**

**_Notas al final del capitulo..._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

― ¿Dónde te metiste Sakura? ― se preguntaba un muchacho pelinegro por enésima vez.

Corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Aun no se había recuperado del todo en aquella batalla y podía recaer si no se andaba con cuidado. Como si le importara. No era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a lo único que le prestaba atención era a su corazón que latía desesperado a cada paso que daba. Era la segunda vez que pasaba por la torre de la hokage, en realidad llevaba dándole vueltas a la aldea sin darse cuenta. Había salido en cuanto Tsunade los mando a buscar a su compañera. Así que la chica se había ido, no tenía idea de dónde podía estar. Justamente se dirigía a su casa, tal vez estaría allí.

― Mas te vale que estés en tu casa Sakura― susurro mientras se dirigía a la casa de la joven, esperaba que estuviera por esos rumbos, no quería pensar que su compañera de equipo estuviera en otro lugar. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar.

Llego por fin a su destino. Una casa que parecía desierta. En realidad estaba en ruinas. Era seguro que la chica no había pasado por allí. Gracias a la batalla, Sakura había perdido su departamento y ahora no tenía la menor idea de dónde podía vivir.

Ahora se dirigiría al campo de entrenamiento; con suerte podría estar por ahí.

.

.

Tenía hambre. Naruto Uzumaki estaba terriblemente hambriento, necesitaba comer. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su prioridad en este momento; necesitaba encontrar a su compañera de equipo a como diera lugar. La había buscado en vano, parecía que la chica se escondía mejor de lo que creía. Y ahora con un hambre de los mil demonios no podía ni pensar.

Siguió su camino aguantando los potentes reclamos provenientes de su estómago. Parecía que tenían vida propia y que gritaban constantemente "dame de comer, dame de comer". Intento controlar nuevamente ese enorme apetito que tenía pero era imposible, aun no era hora de comer, ¿no había comido hace apenas una hora?

_"Y estos olores tan deliciosos, ¿acaso alguien está en mi contra?"_ pensó el rubio con los ojos suplicantes mientras miraba detalladamente aquella comida que se exhibía frente a él.

Parecía cosa del destino: él intentando buscar a su hermanita y aquel irresistible ramen tentándolo suavemente.

A lo lejos, frente al puesto de ramen al que Naruto tanto evitaba en estos momentos, se encontraba una chica muy querida para ese rubio de sonrisa contagiosa. Hinata Hyuga estaba frente al puesto de ramen, saludándolo de lejos con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro, sin mencionar aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas tan característico.

― Hinata-chan, ¿no has visto a Sakura-chan? ― cuestiono el ojiazul en cuanto se acercó a la joven.

Ante aquella pregunta la joven se mostró sorprendida. No tenía la menor idea lo que hablaba el rubio, ¿acaso Sakura había despertado?

― No Naruto-kun, ¿Cuándo despertó?

― Despertó hoy, en realidad no la vimos. Se fue en cuanto despertó, por eso la estamos buscando― explico el Uzumaki.

― Comprendo, espero que la encuentren― comento la chica de todo corazón.

― Yo también lo espero― susurro el rubio mirándola fijamente.

Un silencio se instaló por unos minutos. No era incomodo, en realidad era un silencio que a ambos les agradaba. Naruto se debatía él lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer, quería ir a buscar a Sakura pero el hambre también lo atormentaba. Aquel puesto de ramen estaba a tan pocos metros, no haría mal comprar un plato, ¿o sí?

― Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres comer conmigo? ― invito el chico sintiéndose un poco cohibido. Algo no muy propio en él.

― Claro, pero, ¿no buscarías a Sakura? ― inquirió la ojiperla con interés.

― La buscare un poco más tarde, aparte tengo hambre― rio un poco al darse cuenta que su estómago había corroborado lo que había dicho anteriormente.

― Bueno, vamos― sonrió Hinata mientras entraban al puesto de ramen.

Después de todo sin hambre se pensaba mejor, ¿o no?

.

.

Ya estaba llegando a su límite. Ya había buscado en la casa de la chica, en el campo de entrenamiento, en la casa de Ino, había platicado con la mayoría de los aldeanos algo demasiado extraño en él, incluso había ido al Ichiraku. Pero ni las luces de Sakura.

En cambio se encontró a cierto rubio comiendo su décimo plato de ramen, se suponía que debería de estar ayudando a buscar a Sakura no andar de tragón. Arreglaría cuentas con él más tarde.

― ¿No has visto a Sakura? ― pregunto a Neji en cuanto lo vio. El chico caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, se sorprendió por la pregunta.

― ¿Sakura? ¿Despertó?

― Si, ¿no la has visto?

― No, lo siento― lamento el chico ojiperla.

Sasuke ya no sabía dónde buscar. Simplemente se alejó del joven a paso lento, intentaba pensar en algún lugar donde no haya ido, algún lugar donde pudiera estar… donde quisiera perderse, algún lugar que fuera importante para ella.

― Lo tengo― exclamo en cuanto tuvo en mente un lugar. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

_"Si no estás ahí ya no sabré donde buscarte_" pensó el chico mientras corría hacia ese lugar.

Era su última opción y extrañamente sentía que estaría allí.

.

.

Nunca se había sentido tan viva en su vida. Era extraño pero, estar sentada mirando hacia la nada, con el aire rozando su cara era la más placentera sensación que había. Después de tanto tiempo se sentía en paz. Había despertado en la sala de un hospital, rodeada de médicos y de enfermeras, en cuanto se dio cuenta cerro sus ojos e intento hacerse la dormida. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta.

_"Jamás pensé que escaparme sería tan fácil"_ pensó la chica recordando aquel escape.

Flash back:::

.

Con un sigilo muy propio de un ninja, Sakura se levantó de la camilla y miro a su alrededor. Aquel lugar era tan blanco que dolían los ojos, la luz era tan intensa y el olor era tan fuerte que dolían sus fosas nasales. Nunca había pensado en lo intenso que olían los medicamentos. Sintió nauseas de la nada, una clara señal de que no había comido en algún tiempo, ¿tal vez una semana?

No lo sabía y tenía un hambre tremenda.

Con una sed palpable y un hambre mucho mayor de lo habitual decidió salir de aquel lugar. Sabía perfectamente que en cuanto la vieran despierta Tsunade y sus amigos la bombardearían de preguntas y ella no estaba con ganas de ver y de responder a nadie. Necesitaba estar sola.

Camino lentamente, sus pies aún no se acostumbraban a estar en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de caer en cuanto sus piernas se acalambraron, afortunadamente se agarró del buro más cercano y se mantuvo de pie. No debía de pararse tan deprisa.

― Tranquila, tu puedes mantenerte de pie.

Espero unos segundos a que sus piernas se acostumbraran a mantener su peso. En cuanto lo logro siguió caminando, toco el pomo de la puerta y lentamente lo abrió. Nadie se encontraba vigilando. Era su oportunidad.

Salió con paso apresurado sin ser notada siquiera. Recorrió las habitaciones hasta llegar a la salida. En cuanto salió pudo respirar aquel aire que tanto añoraba y con más determinación que antes corrió. Necesitaba ir a un lugar que la despejara.

Y sabía en donde era ese lugar.

Fin del flash back :::

.

― Esta paz no la habría conseguido en el hospital― susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba asiento en aquella banca.

Extrañamente ninguna persona cuidaba en esos momentos la entrada de la aldea y ella no podía estar más agradecida.

― Aun no entiendo que tiene este lugar― toco aquella áspera banca con las yemas de sus dedos―. Tiene algo que me causa…

No entendía que sucedía. Quería irse de allí y perderse en otro lugar pero una parte de ella, muy en el fondo de su alma, la mantenía ahí, sentada en esa banca a las afueras de la aldea.

― Solamente cerrare los ojos y me quedare aquí, pensando en la nada― susurro con los ojos aun cerrados―. Me pregunto si alguna vez recuperare mis recuerdos.

Ya no tenía prisa en recordar. Aquellos recuerdos, antes anhelados, le habían dado muchos problemas.

― Podría construir más…con Naruto y con…. Sasuke-kun. ― susurro cada vez más tenuemente. Al parecer escapar del hospital había sido un gran esfuerzo para ella.

Se acomodó mejor en aquella banca un tanto incomoda y cerrando sus ojos con una fuerza aun mayor se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

.

.

.

Se detuvo a recuperar un poco el aire. Conto hasta diez y comenzó a caminar. Estaba en aquel lugar, en ese lugar que tanto lo había marcado, aquel lugar en el que casi renuncia a su venganza. Estaba a las afueras de la aldea y sentía una nostalgia tan grande. Su vida había tomado un rumbo radical el ese lugar. Y ella había sido testigo de todo.

― ¿Estará aquí? ― se preguntó mientras miraba al cielo. Casi podía jurar que se sentía igual que hace algunos años.

Un destello rosado llamo su atención. Estaba en aquella banca. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y la vio. Su rosado cabello esparcido en la banca, sus manos puestas en su vientre, sus orbes cerrados, sus pestañas largas, su respiración pausada.

Al fin la había encontrado. Estaba en ese mismo lugar.

Se quedó hipnotizado al verla dormir. Era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego tantos años?

Al parecer ella se sintió observada porque abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al saber quién la observaba. Sasuke la miraba tan diferente que en otras ocasiones que casi asustaba.

― S-sasuke…

― Hola― fue lo único que menciono el chico desviando su mirada. La chica podía jurar que el chico tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura se sentó en la banca, invitándolo a que también el tomara asiento. El acato la orden con un silencio un tanto incómodo. Estar cerca de ella jamás había sido tan difícil. Sentía que en cualquier momento se le declararía.

_"Los Uchiha no actúan por impulso"_ pensaba el chico un tanto incómodo. Eso no era cierto, los Uchiha siempre habían actuado por impulso.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

― Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? ― contraataco el chico rompiendo cualquier signo de tema de conversación.

― Tal vez, no quería estar con nadie― era mejor ser sincera.

― ¿No querías estar con nadie? ¿Es enserio? ― pregunto el chico enojado―. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ― demasiado tarde para retractarse, había dicho más de lo necesario.

― ¿Q-que? ― la joven estaba sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien?

― Hmp, nada importante― estaba sonrojado y molesto consigo mismo. Debía tener un mejor autocontrol.

Decidió no mirar a Sakura, si la hubiera volteado a ver se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel brillo en sus ojos que en un instante perdió.

Ese chico lograba subirla por las nubes y bajarla de sopetón. Como dolía esa caída.

Sakura pensó un momento en el lugar en el que se encontraban. Parecía un deja vu. Estaba segura que algo los enlazaba en aquel lugar, algo habían vivido allí. Tenía dudas, su mente no recordaba nada, pero su corazón latía descolocado en esos momentos. Siempre había sido así, cuando estaba con él, su mente era un caos y su corazón era el que salía mas afectado.

― Sasuke, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

― Dime― contesto él sin mirarla siquiera.

― ¿Qué sucedió en este lugar? ― noto que la expresión del chico cambiaba drásticamente. Aquella fría expresión había cambiado a una de sorpresa.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ― Sasuke había logrado recobrar la compostura, ¿acaso había recordado algo?

― No lo sé― la chica se había levantado de aquella banca y ahora le daba la espalda―, hay algo aquí que me hace pensarlo. Siento como si, no lo sé, como si hubiera pasado algo aquí. Siento nostalgia y tristeza…es lo único que siento al estar aquí. Pero a la vez siento una paz infinita― comenzó a reírse amargamente―, no me hagas caso. Estoy alucinando, ¿Cómo puedo…?

― Es cierto― interrumpió el Uchiha. No había pensado en decirle nada, pero al verla confundida. Las palabras habían salido por si solas―. Lo que dices es cierto. Aquí paso algo, una situación que te hizo sufrir _"y a mí también"_ ― completo en su mente.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― Te lo diré― Sakura solamente afirmo, el chico tomo aire y comenzó a relatar―: yo ese día me iba a ir de mi aldea. Supongo que eso lo sabes, es por eso que me llamaban traidor. Ese día, yo estaba por irme y tú, apareciste de repente. No sé qué sucedió pero intentaste detenerme.

La chica lo miraba fijamente y el joven se sintió un poco intimidado.

― Me dijiste que no me fuera, que me quedara con ustedes. Que ustedes eran mi familia, pero yo tenía que vengarme. Tú me miraste y comenzaste a llorar, en ese momento me dijiste algo que estuvo a punto de retenerme― era mejor ser sincero.

Sakura siguió con la misma expresión. Estaba pensando, no sabía que todo eso había sucedido allí.

― ¿Qué te dije? ― pregunto casi sin aliento.

― Me dijiste que no me fuera, que ustedes podrían hacerme sentir en familia. Pero tú no entendías, mi venganza era lo más importante para mí y te lo volví a repetir― tomo aire y prosiguió―: me intentaste persuadir nuevamente, me dijiste…

― Tal vez yo tenga familia y amigos, pero estar sin ti sería lo mismo que estar sola― las palabras salieron solas y Sakura no podía con la sorpresa―. Que si me dejabas te haría el chico más feliz, te brindaría mí…amor.

― ¿Recordaste?

― N-no lo sé― la pelirosada estaba shockeada―. Es como si fuera algo inconsciente. Yo no hable…

Sakura solamente miraba sus manos. No sabía que había sido eso, lo único que sabía era que hubiera dicho eso si estuviera en esa situación otra vez.

Sasuke por su parte no sabía qué hacer. Quería decirle lo que sentía, liberar ese peso de encima, y esa situación era la más adecuada para declararse. Pero estaba oculto aquel miedo que tanto intentaba evitar, ¿y si ella no le correspondía?

Solo había una manera de saberlo.

― Sakura― susurro nuevamente―. Me dijiste eso, aquellas palabras que acabas de decir son las que me dedicaste en aquel momento, en aquella noche, en esta misma banca. Y yo solo te dije gracias, te deje inconsciente y me fui.

― Entiendo― fue lo único que menciono la joven. Tal vez había sido muy directo con sus últimas palabras.

Otra brisa llego y con esto las hebras rosadas se esparcieron en dirección al viento. Sasuke no pudo evitar perderse nuevamente al mirarla.

― Sakura, necesito decirte algo.

― ¿Qué necesitas? ― él no podía estar más nervioso.

― Esto es difícil para mí, demasiado difícil diría yo― añadió para si―, estos meses contigo fueron algo extraño y único. Jamás pensé que diría algo así pero creo que, mejor dicho estoy seguro que, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo… tú, yo, nosotros… este, ― genial ahora titubeaba.

― ¿Si? ― Sakura no podía estar más confundida, ¿acaso Sasuke Uchiha estaba titubeando?

― Jamás pensé que después de decirte tantas cosas hirientes, de creer que estaría mejor sin ti, terminarías siendo importante para mí.

― Tú también eres importante para mí― no quería hacerse ilusiones, él tal vez solo hablaba de una amistad.

― No me entiendes― exclamo frustrado―. Yo cuando te vi herida en manos de Madara, creí que te perdía. Sentí una presión tan fuerte en mi pecho, después de tanto tiempo creí que podría llorar― Sakura lo miro sin comprender.

― ¿Qué d-dices?

― Que por más que lo intente no puedo ocultarlo― comenzó tomándola de los hombros―. Te quiero. No sabía cuánto hasta que creí que te perdía. En realidad te quise siempre solo que aquella absurda venganza me cegaba, siempre fuiste importante para mí solo que no quería verlo.

― Importante…― la chica estaba cabizbaja pero eso no impedía ver aquellas finas gotas que caían una por una.

Sakura lloraba.

― Si Sakura. Tal vez no me creas pero es la verdad. Te quiero, no, mejor dicho… te amo― que importaba el orgullo en esos instantes. La quería, necesitaba saber que era correspondido.

― N-no, eso no puede ser cierto. Pase mucho tiempo añorando este momento y ahora, me lo dices así como así, ¿acaso te burlas de mí?

― N-no, es cierto. Te amo, ¿no me crees? ― aquella miraba estaba llena de dolor y eso que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

― No lo sé, no recuerdo mi vida, no sé cómo eras conmigo… ― hizo una pausa―, solo sé que te amo más que nada y creo que nunca he dejado de hacerlo, solo que tampoco quería verlo.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la vio sonreír. Era una sonrisa sincera. Le decía que lo amaba, que nunca lo había dejado de hacer incluso después de tantas decepciones, ¿acaso se merecía tanto?

Se acercó a ella dudoso. No quería estropear el momento, tomo suavemente su rostro, acunándolo entre sus manos y la beso. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, jamás había besado a alguien así. Estaba seguro que aquella era la sensación más placentera que pudiera haber en la vida. Saborear aquellos dulces labios, después de tanto tiempo, era como sentirse vivo nuevamente. Dirigió una de sus manos a su cintura y la acerco un poco a él. No quería que ese momento terminase jamás.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Abrió sus ojos y noto que Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados, ¿no le había gustado el beso?

Repentinamente la muchacha abrió los ojos y se lanzó a abrazarlo, logrando derribarlo. Sakura comenzó a reír y Sasuke se sentía confundido.

¿Qué había pasado?

― Te amo, ahora sé que si te amo. Sé que después de tanto, de todo lo que pasamos te sigo queriendo. Incluso después de lo del bosque de la muerte, después de tu regreso en aquel festival, después de que te recibí con un golpe en la torre de la hokage.

― Espera, ¿Qué? ― jamás le había dicho del lindo recibimiento que le dio en cuanto llego, ¿acaso?

― Si, recordé todo, absolutamente todo― le dijo sonriendo.

― Pero, ¿Cómo? ― no comprendía.

― Supongo que fue al besarme.

Sasuke se quedó pensando por unos instantes y por fin comprendió. Sus sentimientos, tenían que decirse sus sentimientos para poder recobrar los recuerdos.

― La solución está en su corazón― susurro Sasuke descolocando a la chica.

― ¿Qué?

― Es lo que dijo Kimiko aquella vez, "la solución está en su corazón"

― ¿Teníamos que declararnos? ― cuestiono la joven.

― Si, supongo que debíamos aceptar lo que sentíamos.

― Comprendo.

Se miraron por unos instantes tomados de la mano. Era extraño que después de tanto tiempo un deseo fuera lo que termino por unirlos. Sakura le sonrió divertida y Sasuke solamente alzo una ceja.

― Supongo que tenemos que agradecerle.

― Creo que sí, algo bueno trajo eso― tomo a la chica de la cintura acercándola nuevamente a el―. Pero ahora necesito hacer otra cosa, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

― Claro que si― contesto para después besarlo.

Era un roce, casi tierno. Su segundo beso. Coloco sus manos en la nuca del chico y cerrando sus ojos se dejó llevar. Aquellos labios eran adictivos, eran suaves. Sintió las manos del chico en su cintura y se sintió desfallecer. Parecía un sueño, un sueño tan real. Se separó lentamente de él y sonriendo nuevamente se dio cuenta de que nada de eso era un sueño.

Era novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo amaba tanto.

― ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa? ― cuestiono la chica al separarse de él.

― Claro― dijo Sasuke un poco confundido.

― Prométeme que jamás pedirás otro deseo― pidió divertida.

― Te lo prometo, jamás pediré otro― susurro riendo antes de besarla. Ella era su adicción.

.

Y así, en aquella banca. La misma que los había separado los volvió a juntar y esta vez:

_ "Solo espero estar contigo hasta el último día de mi vida incluso…después de la muerte"_

_._

Seria para siempre.

.

.

* * *

**_Bueno, al parecer este es el ultimo capitulo de "un deseo no deseado" el próximo sera el epilogo. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia, se los agradezco mucho. Es triste saber que este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia aunque bueno, falta el epilogo :)_**

**_¿Algún review para este capitulo? Me encantaría saber que les pareció la historia :)_**

**_Harían_****_ a esta escritora feliz :D_**

**_Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
